Guarding Miss Davis
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Brooke Davis, estranged daughter of Bobby Singer, is attacked in her store. It looks like a demon attack, so Bobby and Victoria hire policeman, Dean Winchester, to be Brooke's bodyguard until the culprit is caught. AU Brean; Some Saley, Lincus and Jeyton
1. The Attack

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**All right, so basically this is **_**very **_**AU.**

**Mary never died, Sam is still psychic, John is alive, and Bobby is Brooke's distant father.**

**Haley and Nathan have Jamie but are divorced, Haley and Sam went to Stanford together and Peyton is with Jake and Jenny while Lucas is marrying Lindsey.**

**Dean is a policeman, Sam is a lawyer, Brooke owns her company, and Haley is a teacher.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Nothing but the smell of burn was in Bobby Singer's basement that night. The moon was high in the sky and no matter what Bobby did, he couldn't get the demon's words out of his mind. They wanted his daughter—wanted his baby girl—and it was too late to call Victoria and actually have her answer his calls. He didn't have his daughter's new number and if her mother wouldn't even answer her phone, Bobby didn't know what he could do…except maybe contact the Winchesters, who were in Brooke's area.

He hadn't checked in on his daughter for two whole years now—it wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he had tried that life already…tried to move on from Karen. He thought when he met Victoria that he would be able to move on with his life, try to get out of hunting, but he had to avenge Karen—he had to save other people from the same kind of fate. He hadn't ever thought that he would have a daughter and he knew that hadn't been Victoria's plan either.

Brooke Davis suffered, and Bobby knew that, trying to see her at least once every couple of months. Mostly he was trying to help other people, not realizing at the time that in keeping his daughter distant, she was just being neglected by her mother. At least she had friends to be with—at least she had a support system even if it didn't consist of any of her family members.

Bobby hadn't expected a demon to go looking for his daughter.

He hadn't expected to be so involved in such an elaborate scheme.

Brooke hadn't seen it coming either. She had been fighting with her mother ever since she had made it back to Tree Hill, fighting over her company and trying to hold on ever since she'd left New York. All she wanted was to handle her company her own way—she had made _**Clothes Over Bros**_ what it was, and though her mother had helped it was _Brooke's_ company, and it was _Brooke's_ choice.

She grabbed her notebook with all of her sketches in it and then she slung her purse over her shoulder. Heading for the door she thought over her last conversation with her mother—Victoria was fighting her for control of the company and Brooke wasn't going to stand for that. This was what _she_ had built, and like she had told her mother only minutes before, she was fighting for this.

"This is my store, this is my life," Brooke said softly as she looked over all of her clothes as they clung on the manikins, getting ready to turn off the light in the store. "This is what I wished for."

She smiled sadly, turning off the light, starting to turn around to leave, seeing a man come up to her, a mask on. Brooke screamed upon instinct, not expecting a masked man to be there, catching her off guard, knocking her over a display of scarves near her. She caught the glint of black eyes as the man's fists began to make contact with her face, her arms, her torso—her legs. He just beat down on her and when she tried to fight back, he just hit her harder.

Eventually, the man got up and he walked away, Brooke lying there, broken and battered on the floor of her store. It was dark out and she didn't have the strength to get up and get her phone to call anyone, so she simply tried to think of things to help her not focus on her pain until she passed out.

As Brooke lost consciousness, Dean Winchester was looking over some papers for a case that he was working on. In High School, Dean hadn't really thought much of himself but his mother had, so he had decided to go into Law Enforcement, his younger brother by four years, Sam Winchester, going to Stanford on a full scholarship and becoming a lawyer. The two worked together and hunted demons and ghosts on the side because of their mother's background, and right then, he was supposed to be going home.

He was supposed to be leaving to go and get some sleep instead of pouring over a murder spree that looked like it was done by demons…not a serial killer. Still, when he started to rub his eyes, he knew he had to call it a night, so he got up and turned off the light on his desk, grabbing his jacket as he headed out of his office. He got into his car and started driving towards his house just outside of Tree Hill, noticing that something looked wrong with Brooke's store.

Dean didn't normally work in Tree Hill—his current job just had him stationed in that precinct at the moment. Still, he knew Brooke Davis by reputation only and decided to check it out because the door to her store was ajar and she should have headed home by now. Parking in front and getting out, armed, Dean went into the store and saw the brunette lying on the ground bleeding. He quickly hurried to her side and checked for a pulse, going for her phone and her belongings and getting her into his car, taking her to the hospital.

**Note: There you have it—the intro to the whole story. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. The Aftermath

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**All right, so here is the technical first chapter, and I hope that you will all like it!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"I would really like everyone to stop treating me like I'm a child!" Brooke announced as Haley James, her best friend from High School, and Victoria, her mother, swarmed her with questions the next morning.

Brooke _had_ been best friends with Peyton Sawyer in High School and they had even gone to New York together after graduating, but the two had drifted. Besides, Haley had met Sam Winchester at Stanford and kept in contact with Brooke more often than anyone else. Haley had a son with Nathan Scott, a promising basketball player in High School, and they had been married once, but got divorced shortly into attending different colleges. Haley got custody of Jamie even though he still saw his father sometimes, and she grew closer and closer to Sam, who helped her with raising Jamie.

Now Haley was mothering Brooke because she was bruised all over and she was in pain and her mother was worried. For the first time in a long time, Brooke felt like her mother actually cared about her. Still, she didn't like that everyone was telling her what to do and how she should handle things. _She_ had been the one that had been attacked and everyone was acting like there was no way that she could handle this on her own.

"Brooke, that wasn't our intention, all right?" Haley told her, sitting by her bedside. "We're just worried about you."

Victoria nodded at her. "And to be fair, you're _my_ child."

"Way to act like a mother _finally_." Brooke snapped at her.

Victoria knew that she deserved that—she knew that she had been a terribly cold and distant mother—but she was upset. She wanted Brooke to care about what was happening with her…she wanted Brooke to realize that this could be bigger than just her being attacked. What if the man had meant to kill her like the two other women that had been killed recently? Victoria did _not_ want her daughter to be murdered.

"The point is, you need a bodyguard." Victoria told Brooke matter-a-factly.

Brooke gave her mother a look. "I really don't."

"I think your mother brings up a pretty good point." Haley agreed, wondering why she was agreeing with Victoria, but knowing that she worried about Brooke's safety. "Once that man finds out that he didn't beat you to _death_, he could come back. You need to have someone around who can protect you 24/7."

"Why can't I just call the cops if something like this happens again? What if it was just a robbery?" Brooke asked them hurriedly, hating that they were going to hire someone to watch her every move.

Haley sighed a little bit. "Brooke…they didn't take anything."

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but instead she simply closed her mouth and pursed her lips together. She hated this. She hated feeling like she couldn't take care of herself because that's _exactly_ what she had been doing for years now. Her parents had never been around to help her or protect her or nurture her, and now that was all Victoria wanted again—someone else to do her job for her.

"I don't like this course of action." Brooke told them, cringing a little bit when she shifted her weight in the hospital bed.

Victoria looked at her as Haley held her hand. "I already put in a request for that young man that brought you here last night."

"Sam's older brother, right?" Brooke asked them slowly, Haley nodding. "When does he start babysitting me?"

"Hopefully some time in the next two weeks—he's on assignment right now." Victoria replied and then she looked at her phone as it rang. "That's your father."

Haley and Brooke waited until Victoria left to look at each other, both of them knowing there was more to talk about. Brooke didn't remember Dean—all she remembered was being beaten senseless and then she woke up to the sound of a monitor beeping and the smell of lemon Pine Sol. At the same time, she at least wanted to see him to thank him for what he had done for her…he _had_ gotten her to safety after she lost consciousness.

"You said you hadn't met him yet." Brooke told Haley slowly.

Haley shook her head. "Not until last night when Sam rushed Jamie and I here."

"Right…you're a good judge of character, Tutor Girl." Brooke said finally, looking at Haley and nodding slowly. "Do you trust this Dean Winchester?"

"I know that Sam trusts him with his life, and that's really good enough for me." Haley responded with a soft smile. "I just want you to be safe and sound all right, Brooke?"

Brooke nodded slowly, wishing that she wasn't feeling so sore, but knowing that Haley was right—this might not be over. So she just agreed reluctantly with needing help since she was going to get it whether she liked it or not, Dean walking into his parents' house and smiling at his mother who greeted him warmly in the kitchen. She had always made it a point to be right there for her sons, and the fact that Dean was there right then had her, a little worried—was he in trouble?

"You look down, Dean." Mary told him, kissing his cheek and then pouring him some coffee. "I assume you came by because you want to talk about it?"

Dean shrugged a little bit after thanking his mother for the coffee. "I just…I found a girl who had been beaten in her own store last night."

"Brooke Davis? That was you that saved her?" Mary asked, proud of her eldest son. "I heard about the attack on the news."

"Yeah…it was pretty bad, but I got there in time." Dean told her, smiling a little bit and then sipping his coffee. "Now the precinct wants me to quit my current assignment and go babysit her."

Mary nodded slowly. "Well, you can't really solve this case, Dean—it's a demon. Maybe, just maybe, this Brooke Davis was next on their list and they thought the job was done and it wasn't."

"So I should be her bodyguard?" Dean asked her, shaking his head. "I don't really want to follow around a rich girl until I find the culprit and take him down—requested by her mother or not. Last thing I need is to babysit some spoiled brat."

"Maybe her mother just wants to know she's safe, Dean." Mary offered, sitting down at the dining room table, Dean following suit. "You saved her daughter and now she trusts you…the least you can do is put her conscience at peace. Besides, you know better than anyone not to judge a book by its cover."

Dean sighed loudly and then drank some more coffee, knowing that his mother was right and yet still not liking this idea. Right now Brooke had two police officers watching her, but the moment Dean decided that he was going to be her bodyguard, they would be called away. Mary hadn't wanted her kids to grow up with hunting in their lives, but it couldn't be avoided when she had found out what Azazel had done to Sam, and she had taught her children to always put others first.

Sometimes Dean wished that he didn't feel like he had to protect everyone, but he did—he especially felt protective of his family. The fact that he had somehow ended up in the same place as Brooke Davis after she was attacked by what could potentially be was anything _but_ coincidence. If there was one thing that Dean Winchester didn't believe in at all, it was coincidence, and that meant that he was _supposed_ to protect her…even though he didn't believe in destiny or any of that nonsense either.

"Perhaps," Dean told his mother, drinking some more coffee.

Mary nodded slowly and then fixed Dean a sandwich, Dean spending a little time with his mother and then swinging by the hospital. He wanted to talk to Brooke and her mother to sort out some things, but when he got there, she had already been checked out. Brooke had insisted that she be let out when they found that she had no internal bleeding and the minute she got to the house, her father called her.

Bobby wanted to make sure that his little girl was all right now that he knew what had happened and had ways to get a hold of her now. He wanted to come and see her, but he knew he had to track the demon first, and Brooke didn't know anything about the supernatural world. That had been part of why Bobby had been so distant—he wanted her to grow up somewhat normal and not have to deal with any of this.

"Dad, I'm fine, all right?" Brooke asked him, shrugging a little bit. "I'm sore and I'm bruised and I look terrible, but I'm fine."

Bobby took a deep breath. "No paparazzi?"

"Surprisingly no—I don't think they know I was released yet." Brooke admitted, cringing a little as she went over to the answering machine of the house phone. "I have a couple of messages, so I need to see if Peyton was any of them."

"Tell me again who your mother is hiring to protect you again first." Bobby told her, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly the first time.

"Dean Winchester." Brooke responded, closing her tired eyes a moment. "I need food and some painkillers, Dad—I'll talk to you later, all right?"

Bobby nodded slowly. "All right…I love you, Baby Girl."

"Bye, Dad." Brooke said softly.

She felt choked up because she wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but she didn't really know how. He'd never been there and though she knew that he cared on some level, he'd never really been around to show it. So she just set her cell phone down next to the answering machine and then started to listen to the messages as her father called Dean…Dean on Victoria's doorstep.

**Note: If you guys ever have any questions, just simply let me know, okay? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. The Meeting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know, I know—three parts all in one day, but I really love this story and I still have three other chapters written that will go up later.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

When Victoria Davis opened up the door of her small house outside of Tree Hill, she was surprised and yet happy to see Dean Winchester standing there. She hurriedly invited him in, offering him a drink and then nodding slowly and leading him into the living room when he turned it down.

"I take it you have an answer for me?" Victoria asked him.

Dean nodded slowly. "I've been thinking over your offer, yes. I've decided to accept. Someone tried to hurt your daughter and I want to find the culprit and bring them to justice. No one wants her to end up dead."

"Thank you, Officer Winchester—I really appreciate you doing this." Victoria told him. "I assure you that the pay is good. The Davis' are very well off."

"It's not about the payment, Ms. Davis, it's just the right thing to do." Dean explained to her, trying to remind himself that it was just that—the right thing to do.

"Still, you'll be well compensated…when can you start?" She asked him.

Dean nodded slowly and started to go over the details with Victoria, Brooke at home listening to the messages that she had on her answering machine. Peyton was due to come back in a week, bringing Jake Jaglieski and his daughter, Jenny, with her. Jake and Peyton had been in love in High School and then she was with Lucas, Brooke's ex-boyfriend, and now she was back with Jake because Lucas was getting married—to Lindsey Strauss, his publisher.

"How in the world am I supposed to have a bodyguard when I already have a roommate?" Brooke asked herself, getting some ice out of the freezer and then applying it to her aching eye. "Besides, how am I supposed to live with a man?"

Brooke had never actually thought about what it would be like to live with a man—in fact after a while she had simply decided that she was going to adopt a kid and that would be that. She hadn't had much luck with men since High School because she had walls up since Lucas and no time for relationships because of running her company. Add in that now she had been attacked for no good reason by some random man she didn't know, and Brooke Davis was pretty certain she wanted _nothing_ to do with the male sex.

Thinking about her attack was making her feel really upset, so she grabbed some food out of the freezer that she could throw into the oven, shaking the thoughts away. Still, there was the blackness of the man's eyes…that wasn't normal. It could have just been a shadow of course, and there was a chance that there was something else going on here…

"Wait a minute, Brooke, wait a minute—black eyes? You are seeing things." She told herself, sitting down slowly at the dining room table as Dean answered his phone.

He had left Victoria's and was headed home so that he could get a good night's sleep and wrap up his case to watch over Brooke. She still had a couple cops watching the house outside, but the point of having a bodyguard was different and he knew he needed to do it. It was just that he was going to have to uproot his whole life to live with her for a little while—he was going to have to find a way to balance looking after Brooke and finding the man or demon behind her attack.

"Bobby?" Dean asked as he answered his phone. "I haven't talked to you in a few years."

Bobby nodded slowly. "Yeah…it's been awhile, Boy. Talked to you father just last month though."

"I'm glad you two are still in contact," Dean said with a small smile on his face. "Do you need something from me? I'm on assignment at the moment—maybe Sam can help you."

"Actually, that's not why I'm calling, Dean…I'm calling about Brooke." Bobby admitted to him slowly.

He had never told anyone about Brooke. He had kept his past to himself, but right now the most important thing to him was his daughter's safety. It was about time that he told someone that he had a daughter…it was important that he make sure that Brooke was in capable hands while he figured out what was happening and why she was in the middle of things.

"Brooke?" Dean asked him. "How do you know about Brooke?"

Bobby took a deep breath. "She's my daughter, Dean. Victoria has been keeping me in the loop with what is going down and if _you're_ going to be her bodyguard, then I need to know that you're taking this seriously."

"Wait a minute…you have a daughter?" Dean asked him, genuinely surprised. "How in the world did you become rich and in turn have a daughter?"

"You don't really know anything about my past, Dean…just acknowledge that I have a daughter and promise that you're about to protect her." Bobby told him, shaking his head. "She's made a name for herself and she's incredibly stubborn and independent—but she needs help. Don't take 'no' for an answer."

"Stubborn?" Dean asked him, sighing a little bit. "Must be a family trait."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Don't sass me, Boy—just get the job done."

"You have my word, Bobby." Dean promised.

He hung up when Bobby did, glancing at his cell phone and then pocketing it, taking a deep breath and getting into his car. The car ride to his house was pretty silent other than his Metallica cassettes in his Impala, and when he got to his small, empty house, he got himself a frozen dinner made and watched a little television. Then when he was getting ready for bed, he went over some of his research and tried to figure out how to close the current case that he was working on.

While he was brushing his teeth and getting ready to turn in, Brooke was looking at her bedroom window the police car out front. Part of her wanted to invite the officers inside not just because she hated the idea of them spending the night out there on watch in a car, but because they'd be closer to her in case the man came back to finish the job—if that was what he really wanted. Brooke was in her pajamas though, so she took a deep breath and got into her bed, trying to ignore the fear that she felt now that she was alone and not in a hospital surrounded by guards, patients, nurses and doctors.

She had a rather fitful night's sleep, getting up in the morning and applying some make-up to try and hide her bruises. Even though she didn't want to, she had to go to her store and clean up a bit, hoping that too many policemen wouldn't be there while she was going through her inventory and re-setting up displays. Haley was supposed to be there with her to take care of things, and she liked being followed by the policemen, but at the same time she felt like they stayed too far away from her.

When Brooke arrived at her store, Victoria used her spare key to get into Brooke's house, greeting the man setting up the alarm system. Dean was going to meet her there and get a small tour of the house that he knew every detail of it before he focused on helping Brooke. In fact for the next week he looked at the house and worked on wrapping up his case while Brooke was busy at the store with Haley, until one day when he was getting ready to leave and Brooke walked right in the front door.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Dean standing there, but he was in uniform and she had a feeling that she knew exactly who he was. It wasn't new news to her that Dean had been familiarizing himself with the house since he was going to be moving in until they found the culprit, but he wasn't supposed to start being her bodyguard until the next day…so why was he still here? Brooke didn't even want a bodyguard—she wanted to take care of herself.

"You must be Dean." Brooke told him, nodding a little to acknowledge his presence, Dean taking in the sight of her.

She was much less bruised than she had been when he had gotten her to the hospital. He was certain that her bruises were still there, and he could very visible see that her left eye was in more pain than the right, but she was healing quite nicely and he was thankful for that. He still couldn't believe that she was attacked and that the man hadn't been back yet—though he had left a warning for her and Dean wondered why Brooke wasn't more scared.

"Yeah…your mother let me in." Dean told her with a small nod.

Brooke smiled a moment and then it faded. "She would, hey, look: I don't want to sound ungrateful for what you did for me—I'm really not. You saved my life, really. You were at the right place at the right time and you got me to the hospital and I'm doing better, so thank you."

"But you don't want my help." Dean added for her.

Bobby had been right—the girl was stubborn and independent and the moment that she made eye contact with him, Dean was impressed. She was so strong and collected, and yet he could tell that she was scared. She didn't want to do this on her own, but she didn't want other people involved either no matter the fear that she was feeling. Brooke Davis wanted to take care of herself and yet Dean Winchester wasn't about to let her do that.

"I'm used to taking care of myself and just because I was beaten in my own store doesn't mean that I can't prepare myself to be better equipped next time to handle things on my own." Brooke told him slowly, wanting to make sure that he knew that she was strong enough to take on her own burdens, but incredibly thankful to him.

She knew that he had saved her life—there was no telling what could have happened had she woken up on her own the next morning…_if_ she had woken up. The man that had beaten her the week before and then in turn threatened her via note the day before could very well have killed her had Dean not shown up when he did and rushed her to the E.R. So she wanted Dean to know that she was thankful for him, and she knew she needed him, but at the same time she didn't want to drag anyone else into her messed up life.

Dean nodded slowly as silence fell between them a moment. "You strike me as a woman that can take care of herself, Brooke, but to be honest here, you need some help. You were attacked and we don't know who by, but we know that they'll be back and this is my job. I'm here to protect you whether you want me to or not—I'm not trying to get in your way."

Brooke smiled a little at him. "Well, I was told that you were persistent. You're a good officer and my mother is paying you, so…the least I can do is accept your help. I guess I owe you that much."

"I'm here because I care about what happens to you—don't feel like you owe me anything." Dean told her honestly, knowing that this was the right thing to do and keeping his promise to Bobby to protect his only daughter.

"You don't even know me." Brooke told him slowly, her voice soft and unsure.

"I know that you don't deserve this kind of hurt." Dean added honestly.

Whether he still thought her to be a spoiled brat and a rich snob was beside the point—she was human and she needed help and her strength impressed him. For all Dean knew a demon was behind this and it was his job as a hunter to take her into his care. Besides, her whole face softened when she smiled and it made Dean feel strangely calm as he looked at her. She was a beautiful woman even bruised and Dean had a hard time believing she was single—it would be easier for him to walk away if she had another male to lean on to keep her safe.

"I kind of feel like we're standing around feeling sorry for me and I'd really like to _not_ do that." Brooke said suddenly, moving past Dean towards the kitchen. "I have some work to do so feel free to leave, or stay if you so choose."

Dean nodded slowly, recognizing the shutting down technique—he was quite familiar with it. He didn't like to talk about his feelings much and someone who had a rather dangerous side job he had learned not to really let people in, but growing up with his mother had made him able to admit that he at least had feelings, and it had made him respect women even though he had his share of heartbreak behind him…especially in High School. Brooke didn't want to get emotionally attached or talk about her attack and Dean was going to respect that—besides…his only job was to protect her from another attack.

"I have some paperwork to finish up but I'll see you in the morning." Dean told her with a smile. "I'll make sure to lock the door behind me."

Brooke nodded and then watched him as he went for the front door. "Thank you for stopping by, Dean."

Dean gave her a smile and then headed out, locking the door behind him and pausing a moment on the other side. Brooke quickly hurried over to arm the alarm system as Dean tried to put his hormones in check for a moment—he was going to be living with a beautiful, single, rich, young woman until he found her attacker. How in the world was he going to manage that?

**Note: So they've met and the real story is just about to start. More characters next chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So here is the next chapter and it's still building up a bit, but the next chapter has a **_**lot **_**in it—some banter, some chemistry, some comedy, some darkness.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Sam smiled a little at his brother as he packed up his duffle, running his fingers through his hair and nodding slowly. He was aware of what was happening and he was determined to help, no matter what. If Brooke had indeed been attacked by a demon, then it was up to him, Dean and Bobby to figure out what demon, why, and stop it before it happened again.

"So you're moving in with a girl, huh?" Sam teased, sitting on his brother's bed.

Dean gave him a look. "I'm simply doing my job and being a bodyguard, Sammy."

"Still…it's going to be an adventure either way." Sam replied with a shrug. "Do you have any leads on the demon?"

"Not in the slightest, and neither does Bobby. I'm going to need your help a lot, you know? Watching Brooke Davis' _every_ move isn't going to give me much time to actually look for and research demons."

"Yeah, I know, and I'll help you out." Sam promised his older brother. "I just can't help tonight because Haley and I are taking Jamie out to dinner."

Dean laughed a little bit. "Yeah…how are Haley and the kid anyway?"

"They're happy." Sam replied with a smile.

Dean actually honestly envied his brother—envied how he could so easily live a normal life and go after what he wanted. In college, Sam and Jessica were dating, but his absolute devotion to Haley and Jamie when she was going through her divorce with Nathan put a strain on his and Jessica's relationship. Then around their Senior Year before they graduated, Sam admitted that he had feelings for her, and then the two became practically inseparable and Jamie quite enjoyed having Sam around even though he also enjoyed getting to see Nathan when he did get to see him.

Because of all of the work that Dean did, he had never really thought about settling down—not seriously anyway. He had girlfriends and he had the occasional fling and one night stands, but he'd never seriously thought about spending the rest of his life with someone. There was too much that he was involved with that he couldn't drag someone else into…he didn't want anyone else to have to deal with the supernatural—_especially_ someone he potentially loved.

"That's good," Dean replied as he zipped up his duffle. "Is this a bad idea? I mean I'm going to be in her home, in all her stuff, and she's going to be in my business _all_ the time."

Sam laughed loudly. "I think it's about time you dealt with someone else everyday on a regular basis—you've been living alone for _way_ too long."

"I _like_ living alone." Dean told his brother, his finger in Sam's face. "Don't you forget that."

"How could I?" Sam responded with a laugh. "Now, Jamie wants to help carry one of your boxes, and Haley is at school, so…"

"Momma left!" Jamie announced as he bounded into the room.

Dean looked at the six-year-old and laughed softly. "Shouldn't you be at school too, Mister?"

Jamie shook his head vigorously. "I don't have school for two more hours."

Dean nodded slowly and then handed Jamie the lightest box he was taking over to Brooke's, Jamie heading out of the room to the car, Sam close behind him. He was so watchful of the little boy, and Dean had a feeling that eventually Sam would have a kid of his own but that was just it—Sam acted like Jamie _was_ his kid, even though he knew he wasn't. It made Dean smile a bit to know that his brother was so happy, and then it reminded Dean that that wasn't his future and suddenly he felt a little bitter.

"Well, here goes nothing." Dean said, Brooke saying it at the exact same moment.

She'd been lying in her bed on her back for the last twenty minutes, looking up at her ceiling. Peyton was supposed to come home in two days—a little later than she had expected to return—and she wasn't going to stay with Brooke for _too_ long. In fact apparently she was only staying while Jake and Jenny fixed up a house in Tree Hill and then she was moving in with them. Brooke had a feeling that the two were engaged and just waiting to spill the news until they got into town, and Brooke was happy for them, but at the same time that meant no buffer.

Peyton only staying a few days meant that Brooke was going to have to then _just_ be living with Dean. She had never lived with a man before, let alone a man that wanted to watch her every move, and she wasn't sure if she could do it. He was going to be in her business _all_ the time, and she really didn't like knowing that her privacy was going to be compromised because he was going to follow her around.

Still, Brooke threw her covers off of her and got up to go into the bathroom, looking at her bruises in the mirror and frowning. She didn't like looking at herself for too long these days because of how horrible she looked and felt, and so she quickly got into the shower and then got out and started to cover up the bruises on her face with some make-up. They were starting to get a little yellow so she knew they were healing, and it was much better than having all of the purple/red on her face, around her eyes.

After dealing with her face and the two bruises on her neck, Brooke went and put a sweater on and some jeans, wanting to keep her body covered until she was healed more. Then she heard knocking on her front door, so she fluffed her damp hair a little bit, unarmed the security system, and went down to answer the door, smiling at Jamie as he stood there with a smile on his face and a box in his hands. He was so happy to see his Godmother, and as happy as Brooke was to see him, it was a bittersweet moment when Sam and Dean came up behind him, a box in each of their hands and a duffle slung over Dean's right shoulder.

"Hey, Aunt Brooke," Jamie told her, holding up the box a little. "I'm helping."

Brooke beamed at him. "Well, you're the best helper that there is. You know where the guest room is, right, honey? Go put the box in there."

Jamie smiled and went into the house, Brooke looking up and ushering Sam and Dean into the house, wishing Haley was there but knowing that she was teaching. Haley rather enjoyed teaching High School, and Brooke was glad that Haley was doing something that she loved—helping kids. It was just that even though Brooke knew Sam a bit _because_ of Haley, she wanted to have a buffer…and she realized that that was a habit with her.

"Just follow Jamie back to the guest room and I guess…make yourself at home." Brooke told the boys. "You guys want coffee? Toaster waffles?"

Sam smiled at her as Dean headed back to the guest room. "Coffee sounds good, Brooke."

Brooke nodded and went into the kitchen, brewing some coffee as Sam and Jamie helped Dean to unpack a bit. Then they all came out into the kitchen and Jamie hugged Brooke's legs, Brooke smiling and picking him up, ignoring the slightly dull pain as she held him there at her side.

"Toaster waffle, Jimmy-Jam?" Brooke asked him.

Jamie nodded. "Sounds good."

Brooke smiled and carried Jamie over to the fridge, opening up the freezer door and ignoring that Dean was watching her every move. He actually found it rather sweet how much Brooke loved Jamie—she was a really good Godmother and Dean could pick out the motherly instincts that Brooke possessed. There was more to her than he had been giving her credit for and it made him smile ever so slightly that she was ignoring her pain just to spend time with the kid.

It was part of Dean's job to be observational. He had been trying to figure out things about Brooke since the moment they had met because as her bodyguard he was going to have to know her better than she knew herself. He had to anticipate her moves, get along with her to a certain extent, and keep her away from harm. The two of them were going to be spending a _lot_ of time together, and if Dean was going to feel comfortable around her, then he had to know more about her.

"After you eat that waffle, Jamie, we gotta get you to school." Sam told him softly, a smile on his face.

Jamie looked at Sam. "All right…"

"You don't sound so happy about that, Jimmy-Jam." Brooke told him, kissing his temple. "Don't you have fun at school?"

"I'd rather stay and hang out with you." Jamie admitted to her with a shrug.

"We're just going to be doing boring, grown-up stuff today, James." Dean said with a shrug. "I promise you that school will be more entertaining today."

Brooke looked at Dean with raised eyebrows and then smiled a little and looked back at Jamie. No one really called Jamie by his real name and the fact that Dean was talking so soft to Jamie made her think that maybe this could work—even though she was still worried about him _living in her house_. It wasn't even so much him living in the house…it was him living in the house _with her_.

"How about you, Sam and your mother come over for dinner tonight?" Brooke asked Jamie, setting him down and then getting him the toaster waffle as it popped up out of the toaster. "Dean's still going to be here…"

Dean nodded slowly and let out a chuckle at the tone in Brooke's voice when she said it, watching as she talked with Jamie and then clearing his throat a little when Sam and Jamie left and Brooke armed the system again. He could tell that she was still scared about the man coming back—especially with the threat he'd left—and he wanted her to feel safe, but he didn't know how. She didn't know anything about him…all she knew was that a stranger was now in her life.

"I have to go to the store today…it opens again." Brooke explained to him, grabbing her jacket. "Are we taking my car? Yours? I don't know how to go about this."

Brooke was trying to avoid eye contact with Dean as much as possible—part of it was because he looked so good in the button-up shirt he was wearing that he for some reason had paired with flattering jeans, and part of it was because she felt awkward with him there. She had a feeling that she was supposed to be simply going about her day like it was any other, but she knew that Dean had to follow her and that was weird for her.

"We can go in separate cars," Dean told her as he stood up, Brooke nodding at him. "That way you don't have to feel like I'm tagging along."

Brooke smiled a little at him and nodded, both of them going to her store, Dean looking around and then heading into the back room. He didn't want to just sit around and watch her all day—he knew that people would find that questionable and he really didn't want any suspicions rising up. Besides, he could see her from back there and if she needed him then he would be there. So he sat down and started looking over some of her sketches, looking up when she came into the back room and saw him going through her things, looking at him and cocking her head to one side.

"Do you have to touch _everything_?" Brooke asked him, a slight smile on her face.

Dean laughed a little bit. "You're pretty good at this."

"I should hope so seeing as how I've made a business out of it." Brooke replied, getting some fabrics and sitting down next to Dean, starting to sew a little bit. "Do you want a book or something?"

"I'm good." Dean replied with a soft head shake.

Brooke nodded slowly and then kept sewing, wishing that Dean had something to do other than watch her sew.

**Note: Oh Dean…just watching her like a creeper. Next chapter has a lot happening, so stay tuned. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. The Bonding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know I said there was darkness in this chapter—that's actually next chapter, I miscalculated and I'm sorry.**

**This chapter has some banter, comedy and banter though.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxx

"Nice to see that you've migrated to out here in the open." Brooke told Dean softly, smiling a little as she counted out the till before closing the store. "Not afraid someone will see such a buff man in a woman's clothing store?"

Dean laughed a little. "You know, you should have a men's line."

"I never really thought about that…" Brooke admitted, nodding slowly and raising her eyebrows a bit in contemplation. "That's actually a pretty perfect idea."

"Well, never let it be said that I don't have good ideas." Dean responded, looking over at her.

"Do you _have_ to keep looking at me?" Brooke asked him, not even looking up from counting the money, but being aware what it felt like to have his eyes on her by now. "I feel self conscious every time that you do. It's just you and me here."

Dean nodded slowly. "Sorry…I'm apparently not very good at this and seeing as how it's time to close up—"

"—and I was attacked at closing time last time? Yeah, I get it, I just—I'm not used to people watching me for hours, okay?" Brooke told him honestly, blushing ever so slightly. "Especially not men that I don't really know."

"What more about me do you want to know?" Dean asked her, looking at a nearby mannequin instead of looking at Brooke since she'd asked him to stop looking at her. "I mean we didn't talk about as much as we could have today."

Brooke smiled a little bit and nodded, thinking about a question to ask him because they'd really only touched upon family and job as topics that day. They both grew up with parents, but while Brooke's were distant, Dean's were not. His mother was very doting, but he moved at when he turned 18 and got his own apartment, having worked some part time jobs in High School. He liked being solitary and like Brooke he had a hard time letting people in, and they were both nervous about the new living arrangement.

Dean also had Sam—he got to grow up with a brother that he didn't always get along with, but at least he had someone else. The closest thing to a sibling that Brooke had had been Peyton, seeing as how Victoria had never wanted to have any more children and neither had Bobby. Bobby had never told Victoria about the supernatural and by being away he was protecting her…then along came Brooke and Bobby vowed not to bring another kid into this crazy world filled with monsters.

"What do you do other than work all the time?" Brooke asked him cautiously, putting the money into a zip up bag. "I mean you've made it sound like you're a workaholic."

Dean chuckled softly and shrugged. "I just like my work…though I'm sure I'm going to be learning more about fashion these days now that I get to follow _you_ around."

"_Get_ to follow me around?" Brooke asked him with a laugh. "You are _blessed_ to be in my company, Winchester."

"I already learned how to sew today." Dean said with a laugh. "My mother never even taught me how to do that."

"Well you had to do _something_ other than _watching my every move_, so I pretty much _had_ to teach you how to sew." Brooke told him with a nod. "Now, I'm going to stick this in the safe in the back so Milly can deposit it in the morning in the bank, and we can go home and figure out what to serve for dinner when Sam, Haley and Jamie show up."

Dean nodded slowly and watched he go back to the back, grabbing his coat and putting it on, picking up her purse and handing it out to her when she came back to the front of the store. She smiled at him, rather surprised, and then took her purse and went to turn off the light at the front near the door, Dean right behind her. He placed his large hand on the small of her back to guide her out, Brooke surprised again and yet she knew that he just wanted to stay close to her to protect her—he was after all being paid for just that.

She smiled at him as he watched her get into her car, and only then did he get into his car and then follow her home. They both went into the house and then Brooke armed the alarm, getting a phone call from Haley explaining that they had to go and see Nathan that night, so Brooke was going to be alone with Dean. Great…that was _just_ what she wanted.

"Do you want pizza?" Brooke asked him as she came into the living room.

Dean looked up at her. "What does everyone else want?"

"They're not coming—they had to go see Nathan, so it's just us." Brooke explained to him, nodding when he did. "Pizza and a movie? I mean we could talk more, or be totally silent…it's up to you."

"How about we just promise to relax a little bit?" Dean asked her, not really liking the tension that was between them.

It was like she was putting up yet _another_ wall, and Dean wasn't happy about that. He was hoping that they were getting to the point where Brooke might at least trust that he had her life in his hands, but she was determined to be distant from him. Dean understood it, he did, but he really didn't like that she wasn't trying as hard as he was.

Dean knew it wasn't his place, but he got up off of the couch and crossed over to Brooke, Brooke not realizing what was happening until Dean took her hands. He wanted her to understand that he wasn't just here to protect her—he wanted her to feel comfortable in her own home…wanted her to banter with him and be his friend. It would be easier for her in the long run if she just treated him like one of her friends—if she stopped treating him like her bodyguard, whether she knew him or not.

"Just relax." Dean told her, holding her hands.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Yeah…okay…"

"Anything with meat on it is my pizza of choice." Dean said with a nod, letting her hands go.

Brooke smiled a little and then turned to go into the kitchen, feeling like his eyes were still on her—they were. It was bad enough that he was more attractive than she had expected him to be, but when his worn hands held onto hers she felt an unusual heat coming from them. His hazel eyes had stared right into hers, and she had trouble forming an actual sentence for a moment because she was way too surprised that he had even come up to her and touched her.

"Don't forget to ice if you're sore." Dean told her as he went to sit back down on the couch, trying to ignore the fact that she seemed so sad and her skin was so soft.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Right…wanna pick the movie?"

"Under the TV in the entertainment center?" Dean asked her, getting up and moving towards it.

"Yeah—I don't know what kinds of things that you like, but there's a _lot_ in there." Brooke replied with a soft laugh.

Dean smiled a little at the sound of her laugh and then picked out an action movie, surprised that Brooke had so many movies he liked. She also had movies that he wouldn't be caught dead watching, but when she seemed genuinely excited about watching it, the two started to talk some more, and when the pizza man got there and Dean answered and paid for the pizza, it made Brooke feel a little better. She had honestly gotten what she had wanted—someone to stick around inside and protect her.

Brooke didn't want to admit that she was scared. She didn't want to admit that she needed someone else. All Brooke wanted to do was get her life back on track and she thought she could do that on her own…and she probably could…but it was nice _not_ to be alone. It was bad enough that Peyton wasn't there and that Haley had a family of her own to deal with—paid to be there or not, Dean was there for her.

"He was checking you out." Dean said as he turned around from shutting the front door and handing Brooke the pizza.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "He was checking out _you_ not me."

"He's totally not my type." Dean replied, a grin on his face.

Brooke laughed as Dean re-armed the alarm system and they sat and ate some more pizza, the movie making them both get a little sentimental. Once the movie was over they kept talking a bit even though Dean was kind of tired and Brooke looked a little exhausted herself.

"Dad at least tried when I was younger." Brooke admitted with a nod. "I remember him taking me to school because Mom didn't want to. Neither of them planned on me, and I know that, I just kind of wish that they'd both tried harder."

Dean nodded slowly, knowing that he couldn't bring up the supernatural. Brooke didn't know about it and Bobby didn't _want_ her to, and Dean was actually quite glad that Brooke had some _good_ memories from his childhood. She had such a vibrant personality and he wanted her to feel wanted and safe.

"I can understand that." Dean said with a nod. "I mean from personal experience maybe not, but everyone deserves to have someone look after them."

Brooke smiled a little. "We should sleep."

"Right," Dean responded quickly, nodding.

He could feel it—her walls going up again. Dean was too tired to try and get through to her though, so he just smiled and helped her clean up. Then they parted and went to bed, Brooke sleeping peacefully knowing that she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't know how much _exactly_ she trusted Dean, but she felt better knowing that he was around. Dean also found it comforting knowing that he wasn't falling asleep alone entirely, and when he woke up he decided to take Brooke's own advice—to make himself at home.

When Brooke woke up that morning, it was 9:30am and she hurried into her adjoining bathroom to cover up her bruises. They looked more yellow than the day before, which she was thankful for, and suddenly it dawned on her that she was doing this for Dean. He knew that she had been beaten and that she was still bruised and yet she wanted to badly to be flawless for him…why?

Chastising herself, Brooke left her room in her pajamas, heading out to the kitchen and going straight for the refrigerator. Dean watched her as she got a water bottle out of the fridge, smiling a bit as he took another bite out of the sandwich that he had made himself, Brooke suddenly recognizing an unfamiliar smell. The thing about that smell was that it smelled good…_very_ good.

"Nice to see you finally up—I assumed that you would get up earlier than this seeing as you have a company to run." Dean teased her, sitting at the dining room table.

Brooke turned to look at him, the water bottle in her hand. "It's my day off. Did you just help yourself to the contents of my fridge?"

"I was hungry." Dean replied with a shrug.

"Smells like you had a shower too." Brooke commented, wishing she hadn't but not being able to ignore how wonderful he smelled.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Why does that not sound like a compliment? I smell good right now."

"I know you do." Brooke told him without thinking.

Dean smirked a little bit. "Hitting on your bodyguard, eh?"

Brooke blushed and smiled a little bit. "You know what, if you like making food so much, how about making me a sandwich too while I make some coffee."

"Whatever you want, Miss Davis." Dean told her slowly.

Brooke smiled a little and turned to make some coffee, Dean getting up and moving to get a plate out of the cabinet above Brooke. She tensed up a moment when she felt his chest brush against her back as she put the coffee grounds into the filter, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent—soap, musk and something else…but what was that something else? He smelled intoxicating and she felt desire flare up in the pit of her stomach but she knew it was just because it had been awhile.

"Do you like your coffee black?" Brooke managed to get out.

Dean smiled a little, holding his ground because he liked being that close to her. "Perfect."

**Note: And sparks are flying. Next chapter has some darkness and the return/entrance of a character, and definitely focuses on some Brean chemistry. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	6. Obvious Attractions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is pretty fun, I think, and has some more character development.**

**A character shows up too that some of you will like and others won't.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"He was touching me, Haley!" Brooke announced when she was at the school that day.

Haley laughed a little bit. "Aren't you worried that he's going to hear you gossiping about him?"

"He's checking in with the principal at the moment to make sure we have valid visitor passes or something." Brooke said, shaking her head and then waving her hands about. "He smells so damn good, Hales! I can't do this! He watches my every move, he's attractive, he doesn't restrain himself, and he's _living under my roof_!"

"Well, Peyton comes back tonight, doesn't she?" Haley asked her, nodding when Brooke did. "There you go—she'll be your buffer."

"Right…buffer…that's a good idea. You know what _else_ is a good idea?" Brooke asked Haley, smiling suddenly, her eyes glistening.

Haley raised her eyebrows. "What? You have that look on your face that I worry about sometimes."

"Ground rules, Haley—ground rules." Brooke said happily, nodding. "Thank you for the talk. Lunch time is almost over and your students will want you and Dean will probably chastise me for ditching him and coming here on my own."

"That's very true." Dean told her as she entered the room.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "The warden wants to drag me back to jail and to be honest, I have work to do at home, so…goodbye for now, Tutor Girl."

"Bye, guys. Have fun!" Haley called after them, laughing a little as Brooke hurried out of the room and Dean followed her.

Haley was really glad that Brooke had someone watching over her, and she really liked that Dean seemed so devoted. It seemed like he cared a little more than just a bodyguard looking after his charge, but at the same time he was an attractive man who had the life of an attractive woman in his hands—it could just be hormones. In fact with Brooke's little rant, Haley was pretty _certain_ that it was hormones.

Once Brooke and Dean returned home, Brooke went straight up to her room and started making up some rules, feeling like with all the running around she'd been doing that day, she needed a shower. First, however, Brooke wanted to make sure that there were ground rules because if Dean was going to continue to smell as fantastic as he did, then there were rooms he was going to have to stay out of. So finishing up her list of rules, Brooke bounded out of her own room and into the guest room without knocking because Dean has his door wide open—obviously right then he had nothing to hide.

"All right, so here's the deal: since you have to stay here whether I want you to or not, I've come up with some ground rules." Brooke announced merrily, Dean looking up at her and smiling a bit at how happy and commanding she seemed right then.

Dean nodded slowly, eying her. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Feel free to look the list over, but I just want you to remember the most important rule: 'Think before you enter a room'." Brooke told him, pointing to number '1' on the list.

Dean started to smirk. "How do you figure?"

Brooke shrugged a little and made direct eye contact with him. "Well, think before you enter my bedroom—I could be naked or changing. Think before you enter the bathroom—I'm most likely naked. Think before you come out of your room between 7 and 10am because I'm most likely still in my pajamas. Now, look over the rest of the list and in the meantime, I'm off to take a shower…and in case you didn't know—"

"—that activity is done naked…got it." Dean smirked, chuckling a little bit, the sound making Brooke flush again and wish she didn't like the sound so much. "I take it that 'thinking' and 'doing' are two different things?"

"You're the bodyguard, Winchester—use your best judgment." She told him winking, leaving the room merrily with a grin on her face, Dean chuckling.

He honestly found her incredibly adorable right that moment. For the first time since he had gotten there she actually seemed happy, and he was glad that even with a list of rules to memorize and follow, it seemed like she considered him somewhat of a friend. What he didn't know, was that at that moment Brooke was taking a cold shower and really wishing that she wasn't physically attracted to the man that was being _paid_ to be in her life…and just like that she didn't need a cold shower anymore.

She was almost slipping into old habits just because he was there and being nice to her and being _there_ for her…but he was here because of the money. Had she not been attacked and had her parents not _asked_ Dean to be here, he wouldn't be. Her shower was kind of just a normal shower after that thought, and for a moment she kind of wondered what her dad was doing, seeing as how he hadn't visited her yet.

Bobby was on the trail of a demon. He was determined to figure out if it was really a demon that had attacked his daughter and _why_. What was the point in it? Was Brooke part of something else that Bobby wasn't exactly aware of?

"Talk!" Bobby told the demon he was torturing, splashing holy water on him.

The demon screamed a little. "Either way I die…I'll take my chances."

"Tell me what happened." Bobby told him again, getting to eye-level with the demon and looking at him angrily. "Tell me why a demon attacked my daughter."

"How do you know it was a demon?" The demon asked him, a smirk on his face, his eyes black. "How do you know she just wasn't in the right place at the right time?"

Bobby backhanded the demon in the face and the demon laughed, knowing that he'd struck a nerve with the old hunter. He loved his daughter and he wanted to protect her, but he didn't know what was going on and this demon didn't want to tell him anything about it. That was what was driving Bobby the craziest—the demons that obviously knew but were willing to die to take the secret to their graves…literally.

"You going to kill me yet?" The demon asked the hunter.

Bobby laughed a little. "No…no, not yet…"

The demon knew that Bobby had some more torture up his sleeves and he was ready for it, Brooke drying her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was blow-drying it with her towel wrapped around her naked body, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with her. So she was attracted to Dean—so what? He was attractive, and he seemed genuinely interested in helping her, but he was being _paid_ to be here. He wouldn't be trying _this hard_ if there wasn't money involved…right?

"Get a grip on your hormones, Brooke." Brooke told her reflection, shaking her head and turning off the blow dyer. "The man's not interested in the rich girl with the troubled past, okay?"

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she went into her room and changed, heading out into the living room and stopping in her tracks when she saw Dean sitting there on the couch. She smiled awkwardly, Dean looking up from the papers he was going through, and then she realized that they were her sketches from that morning. She'd sketched a little before announcing to Dean that she wanted to go to the High School to see Haley.

"Seems you really liked my men's line idea," Dean told her, showing her one of the sketches.

That was something else for Brooke to add to the list: he was _inspiring_ her.

"Well, let it be known that you have good ideas." Brooke responded nervously, plastering a smile on her face. "You wouldn't by any chance want to model for me, would you? I need to make some previews, you know?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and pondered the idea a moment. "Do I get to help you sew?"

"Okay, I might have taught you _how_ to sew, but that doesn't mean that you were _good_ at it." Brooke told him, giving him a look.

"You hurt me, Miss Davis," Dean told her, faking a hurt look and smiling when she rolled her eyes at him. "Can I sew _something_?"

"If you agree to be my model for this, then I promise that you can sew _something_." Brooke responded, shrugging softly.

Dean laughed a little. "Meaning it may or may not be a piece of clothing from the line."

"Meaning it may or may not be a piece of clothing from the line." Brooke repeated nodding.

They both laughed and nodded at each other, Dean noticing that before she had come out to talk with him, she had covered up her bruises. She tried to make herself look as unmarked as possible when she was with him and Dean didn't understand why. When he looked at her too long she assumed he was looking at the bruises on her neck and she would move so she could lean in a way that hid those bruises from his sight. She was self-conscious around him and he got it, but he didn't like it.

"Do you think that I'm staring at your imperfections when I look at you?" Dean asked her suddenly.

It was tactless and he knew it, but honestly he didn't care.

Brooke was taken back. "What the Hell kind of question is that?"

"And there goes the wall." Dean commented, Brooke narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't storm off."

"This is _my_ house and if I want to storm off into the kitchen and get some coffee, then I'm going to storm off into the kitchen and get some coffee." Brooke responded, going into the kitchen, completely aware that Dean was following her.

What she didn't expect was for Dean to take a hold of her hand and spin her around to face him. She didn't know if she really liked being that close to him, or if it was just her hormones as she felt her body being pulled against his. He was warm and he was strong and his eyes were burning into hers, his hazel irises so intense and commanding.

"You don't have to hide from me, Brooke—I'm not judging you." Dean told her firmly, and she believed it.

Brooke opened up her mouth to speak though. "I didn't—"

"—someone did this to you," Dean said softly, pushing her hair off of her neck and running his fingers along her bruises that she'd covered with make-up, goose bumps appearing on her skin and then disappearing as he ran his calloused fingers along her neck. "You didn't deserve it and it doesn't make you less than who you are. I've noticed how you try and hide them from everyone—me especially—and I don't pity you, all right? You're strong and you're independent and you can't let whoever did this to you, win."

"Thank you." Brooke said softly, realizing that she'd stopped breathing a moment.

Dean nodded and let go of her, Brooke a little stunned as he went towards his room, grabbing some research out of his duffle. Brooke couldn't figure out why she was so turned on right then, but she knew that she was and it wasn't resting easy with her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened though, Peyton walking in with a big smile on her face, and a ring on her finger…and suddenly Brooke didn't really want to have a buffer.

**Note: So Peyton is back, Bobby is looking for demons and Brooke and Dean have some UST going on, huh? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	7. Familiar Need

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story is just kind of unfolding as it unfolds.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"I can't believe you're getting married, P. Sawyer!" Brooke said excitedly, hugging the blonde close to her. "I just…with Jake? Is this what you really want?"

Peyton nodded slowly. "Yeah…yeah, it is. He makes me happy and we fit and Lucas is behind me, I promise. I want to be with Jake and Jenny and I want _you_ make my wedding dress?"

"I would be honored." Brooke told her, smiling a bit.

"Can I help sew that?" Dean asked, coming into the kitchen from the guest room.

"Absolutely not!" Brooke responded automatically.

Peyton turned to look at the man that was in Brooke's house and realized that while she was gone she had been out of the loop. Victoria had kept the attack out of the papers and though a lot of people knew about it, since it wasn't anywhere in the media, Peyton hadn't been aware of anything that had happened. She was overflowing with so much excitement about being engaged that she hadn't even asked about Brooke's fading bruises, but now that there was a new guy in the house, Peyton immediately got protective.

"And who is this?" Peyton asked, completely defensive.

Brooke was taken back by Peyton's obvious disdain for the man that was standing there and suddenly it made sense—new guy and some covered up bruises _screamed_ domestic violence. There was _no way_ that Brooke wanted Peyton to think that Dean was beating her because honestly sometimes in fleeting moments it felt like Dean was actually the best thing that had happened to her lately.

She still didn't feel like she knew him very well—he had so many damn layers—but he had come into her life at a moment where she really didn't have anyone. Milly and Mouth had left and then come back after the attack because Victoria had told Milly about it, and Peyton had run off to Jake and Jenny and Haley and Sam were doing their own thing with Jamie and Lucas had Lindsey and Victoria was fighting Brooke for the company, and Dean just happened to come. Yes, it was after she had been attacked in her own store, but he stuck around to help her…and she wasn't alone.

"He's not hitting me, Peyt, I promise." Brooke told Peyton quickly. "Victoria tried to keep all of this out of the media but I was attacked in my store and I've gotten a threat or two afterwards."

Dean looked directly at Brooke. "Two?"

"Victoria hired Dean here as my bodyguard. He's a policeman and he was working briefly here in Tree Hill until he had to babysit me—the pay is better now, though." Brooke joked, avoiding Dean's question.

She hadn't really wanted him to know about the other threat—she'd gotten it during a moment when she was away from Dean. There were times she tried so hard to be on her own and if she admitted that she had been physically threatened while trying to avoid him, he'd just follow her around more closely. Sexual feelings for him or no, she didn't want him to buckle down anymore.

"Her father was the one who actually convinced me to take this job." Dean explained, Brooke looking at him suddenly—how did he know her father?

Peyton hugged Brooke before she or Dean could talk though. "Brooke, I'm so sorry! I can't believe something like that happened to you!"

"Yeah…it's okay. All the guy did was beat me and Dean found me and took me to the hospital and I'm fine. He's just here until the guy gets caught." Brooke said with a nod, letting the realization of that sink in.

Dean wasn't going to stay. He was going to be out of there the second that he could arrest and put away the man that was behind this and then Brooke would never see him again. Was that what she wanted? One more man that came into her life, made her feel something, and then left her there? No…that was why she kept putting walls up.

"Well I'm glad that he's here and that you're safe." Peyton said with a nod, pulling back and then kissing Brooke's forehead. "It makes me feel better about moving out this week. Jake and Jenny are at the house right now moving their things in."

Brooke smiled a little. "Yeah? Jenny's gotten big, huh?"

"Yeah, she's 8 now." Peyton said with a nod. "The best part is that she wants a sibling and Jake and I are thinking about trying after we get married."

"Peyton, that's fantastic," Brooke told her, though Dean noted the sadness in her voice. "It really is."

Dean felt like he was in the way even though he wanted to ask Brooke about why she was so sad underneath all of her happiness for her friend, and so he got himself some coffee while Peyton and Brooke carried their conversation into Peyton's room. They were going to already start packing Peyton's things and sending them/taking them to Jake's and Dean was going to let them…they needed some time to bond.

That wasn't to say that he wasn't going to follow them—that was his job after all and he had to remind himself of that. His job had nothing to do with sleeping with his charge…he had to keep reminding himself that she was _just_ his charge. Still, he couldn't help but feel like part of her little circle of friends when they went to Jake's to talk to him, and once again he saw how happy children made Brooke…and yet so sad. So for once and for all when he and Brooke got back and Peyton was in the shower, Dean asked her the question that had been burning itself into his mind—he just wanted to know why it was that children made her so bittersweet.

"You really like kids, don't you?" Dean asked her, handing her a cup of coffee.

Brooke smiled sadly and took the coffee from him. "Yeah…they're pretty wonderful."

"Someday you'll have some." Dean told her with a nod, sitting down next to her. "I never really thought about ever having kids—that's Sam's job. I'm too into my work."

"Yeah…I _wish_ that was my excuse." Brooke said softly.

Dean looked at her. "I feel like I struck a nerve…"

"No, it's just…" Brooke didn't know why she was opening up to Dean but out of everyone she knew, she knew that she wouldn't really ever have to see him again so why not come clean? "I came back here because I wanted a baby. I've wanted to be a mother for years now but it was already kind of a slim to none chance and after the beating…it's just not going to happen."

Dean knew that just telling her that he was sorry wasn't going to make up for it and so instead he hugged her. Brooke was confused at first, but she put her coffee cup down and wrapped her arms around his warm body, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he held her there. He smelled like coffee, cinnamon, soap and natural musk…but there was something else…something else she still couldn't pinpoint.

For a moment Dean thought about pulling back when he felt Brooke's lips on his neck, but they were just resting there as she returned his hug. She needed this from someone, and Dean didn't understand why she was so much more responsive to him than she'd been with Peyton—she'd known Peyton so much longer. What was it that Brooke was hiding from him? How much longer was it going to take for him to peel back more of her layers?

"Don't let something like a doctor's opinion take your dream away, Davis." Dean whispered to her, placing a kiss to her temple.

Brooke shivered at the touch, Dean mistaking the shiver to mean that she was cold, letting go of her and getting up to check the thermostat. His lips were a little chapped and the feel of them warm on her temple had made her involuntarily attracted to him even more. Why was he doing this? Why was he taking care of her? Yes, her parents had paid him but he didn't have to _care this much_…so why did he? Ulterior motives? Did he just want to get laid?

"How do you know my Dad?" Brooke asked him when he came back into the room.

Dean nodded slowly. "He knows my Dad. When he heard about what happened to you, he told me that I had to make sure that you were safe, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"So he, uh…keeps in contact with you because he knows your Dad? He extended the hand of friendship out to you and your family, but left me alone all these years?" Brooke asked him, tears coming to her eyes that she was determined to keep where they were.

"Davis, your father isn't really good at this, but he loves you." Dean tried, knowing the attempt was fruitless, but she needed the comfort.

"How great for _you_ to know that and me _not_ to." Brooke replied, standing up and trying to go past him. "What?"

She wasn't sure if she was just tired of all of the new information, or if she was angry with Dean for continuing to touch her when she least expected it. Then again, he hadn't let her storm out of the room before, so why would right then be any different? Why hadn't she _expected_ him to pull her close to him again? Damn him for smelling so fantastic too!

"You need to stop shutting people out, Davis." Dean said, wanting to say 'Brooke' but not being able to bring himself too.

The only time he'd called her by her first name was the moment they had met and from there on he decided to be professional. He was being paid to watch her, and he wasn't supposed to be this close to her but he was…he was close to her. It didn't help that touch seemed to be the only thing that Brooke Davis took seriously and that every time he touched her he wanted more and he couldn't have it.

"You need to stop telling me what to do, Winchester." Brooke responded, her voice softer than normal.

Dean nodded slowly and leaned in, his face mere inches from hers. "You deserve more than you let yourself have."

"Peyton's out of the shower." Brooke managed, swallowing.

His breath was hot on her face and she liked it…she wanted it. She wanted him to press his chapped lips to her mouth and do what he wanted, but he pulled back. He let go of her and slowly took a step back, allowing her to pass right by him. For a moment she couldn't get her legs to move and she noticed that Dean was watching her…and more importantly she recognized the need that was pooling in her stomach and she didn't know how much longer she could ignore it. Why was Dean Winchester so beautifully infuriating?

**Note: The two of them should just be locked in a room together…feedback is always appreciated!**


	8. The Fight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS, EVERYONE!**

**I just wanted to post another chapter because I love this story and because Sequoya and Dani love it too—so this chapter is for them.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke found herself genuinely laughing for the first time in the last few days and she was a little surprised that Dean Winchester slipping in the kitchen was what made her laugh so hard. Then he'd playfully told her to cut it out and they'd bantered a bit and now she was recalling the story to Haley and Peyton at lunch. Haley smiled a bit and nodded, Peyton cocking her head to one side because she was confused—Brooke seemed happy and invested with _Dean Winchester_…her bodyguard.

"You know, speaking of Dean…he's not here." Peyton told Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes and pointed to a table a little ways off outside the diner. "He's over there behind the newspaper."

"Trust me, Dean's not going to let Brooke out of his sight." Haley said softly.

"Sounds to me like he's doing his job really well." Peyton responded with a soft nod.

Dean noted Brooke's smile fade and he wanted to know why. What he didn't understand is that Brooke had heard _exactly_ how Peyton had stressed the word 'job' and it hit her again. Every time she was reminded of the fact that he was only here because of the money her parents offered him, it reminded her that eventually he would leave…and she was attached. Maybe she should help him to find the culprit—help him to leave faster.

"Yeah…he's a great bodyguard." Brooke said with a nod.

Haley noticed Brooke's sudden decline in mood and reached out to hold her hand. "It's still pretty funny that he slipped this morning."

"Yeah—I wish Peyton had seen, but she was in the shower. Today's her last day in the house." Brooke explained to Haley. "We're taking the rest of her things over to Jake's after this lunch and then Dean and I have to go back to the store."

"You okay at the store?" Haley asked Brooke, wanting to change the subject even though she knew that this subject was hard too. "I mean…it can't hold very good memories anymore."

"No, it doesn't," Brooke admitted with a shrug, "but with Dean there I feel safe."

Peyton nodded slowly. "You'll get there, Brooke—you'll be able to hold your own again without having to depend on anyone else."

Brooke smiled a little and then it faded, Brooke asking about how Jamie and Sam were. Haley began to explain that for the next week Jamie was with Nathan, and Peyton started asking a bunch of questions about Sam while Brooke looked over at Dean. Dean lowered his newspaper and looked at her, both of them making eye contact and Dean knew that Brooke wanted to talk to him. He kept quiet though as they went to Jake's.

Jake was happy to see Peyton and kissed her upon greeting, taking the rest of her things inside with Dean. Peyton and Brooke talked a bit in the living room, Jenny at school, Dean smiling at Jake as he offered him a beer. Why not? He hadn't had one since the night before with Brooke and Peyton while they watched a movie and he had a feeling that he was going to need one given the look on Brooke's face.

"So how is the search for the man who attacked Brooke going?" Jake asked him.

Dean nodded slowly. "Not as well as I would like, but we have a lead now. Brooke's dad is actually shooting some information to Sam and me today."

"Yeah…how is Brooke's dad? I've never met him." Jake said, taking a swig of the beer in his hand. "I know how much Brooke misses him."

"He's doing well—misses his daughter." Dean admitted with a nod, suddenly not really wanting the beer. "Probably not as much as she misses him though."

Jake watched as Dean looked towards the living room to look at Brooke, Brooke noticing that he was watching her, but not looking back at him. She didn't need to deal with her want right then—not right now. So he talked a bit with Jake as she talked a bit with Peyton, and then they headed back to the store where Brooke started making sketches for Peyton's wedding dress. She had so much to work on and Dean didn't want to distract her, but at the same time, he really wanted to talk to her.

"You seem sad right now, Davis." Dean told her.

Brooke glanced at him. "What would make you think that?"

"Your sad demeanor, maybe?" Dean asked back.

"So you think you know me now?" Brooke asked him, a small smile on her face now.

"I think I know you well enough to know that you like to banter with me." Dean replied, winking at her.

She laughed and he liked it—she thought he was funny. It didn't matter that she also thought he was being ridiculous…she had _laughed_. Brooke Davis was slowly making her way back to being a happy person and Dean was glad because he knew that she deserved all of that and more.

"I have a question for you." Brooke told him, giving up the opportunity to banter with him even though she really wanted to.

Dean nodded slowly. "What kind of question?"

"How close are you to finding the guy that hurt me?" Brooke asked him.

Dean didn't like that question—he didn't like that she was asking him about when he was leaving. The more time he spent with Brooke, the more he realized that he didn't _want_ to leave her even though he was going to have to. He was going to have to leave because it would be the best for both of them for him to let her get on with her life. As long as he could help her before that point, that was all that mattered.

"We have a lead." Dean replied, a wall going up.

Brooke noticed the shift in his tone and looked directly at him. "Hey…you just put a wall up."

"You should know, Davis—you're the queen of putting walls up." Dean told her, shaking his head.

"That's not fair…" Brooke said softly, shaking her head too. "That's really not fair."

"What's not fair? You shutting down every time I try to get to know you?" Dean asked her, knowing that suddenly he couldn't control his emotions and he hated that—hated that Brooke Davis made him feel like he couldn't control himself.

Dean wasn't used to that. Dean was used to being in control of _everything_. Be it his job as a cop, or his job as a hunter…Dean Winchester always had everything under control. How could one woman that he barely knew make him feel so many emotions at once when normally he was so good at hiding them?

"Why do you even want to get to know me?" Brooke asked him suddenly. "Why don't you just do your job and then go? The sooner the better, right? Then you don't have to worry about me and my walls."

Dean stood up. "Davis, you're an infuriating woman—do you know that?"

"I'm going home." Brooke responded, shaking her head and grabbing her things, not bothering to even go through any of her closing rituals for the store.

"Let me grab my coat." Dean replied, knowing he had to follow her whether she was mad at him or not.

"Alone." Brooke told him, shaking her head again. "I'm going home alone."

Dean shook his head as he went for his jacket, Brooke pulling hers on angrily. "I can't let you do that and you _know_ it."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Brooke asked him angrily.

She grabbed her purse and headed straight for the door to the store, Dean following at a distance. He knew that she was mad but he didn't know quite how they got here—they were going to banter and now suddenly they were fighting…_actually_ fighting. What was going on here?

"Are you going to enlighten me?" Dean asked Brooke, standing there looking for a reason to either stand his ground or follow her out.

Brooke whirled around to look at him. "This is my _life_, Dean. _My_ life. You're only here because you're being paid by my parents to protect me, not because you actually want to have anything to do with me. This is all about duty to you, but I've invited you into my life and you treat me like a charge. You know what? I don't want you here. I don't want anyone here that doesn't actually _want_ to be here. I'm sick and tired of you thinking you have to prove something—I can take care of myself."

"You know I'm just going to follow you right? I'm here to protect you, whether or not you want me to!" Dean yelled at her, wondering why suddenly she felt like he didn't think of her as an equal—just because he'd shut down a little? "I never said that you couldn't handle yourself! You're just _assuming_ that I think you're a spoiled brat who can't do anything on her own! Why can't you let me help you?"

"I can walk home on my own!" Brooke told him loudly.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt again!" Dean promised her.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Why? Because my father told you that you had to make sure of that?"

Dean noted the pain and hurt in her voice and decided not to lie. "I owe him a lot more than you know."

"Fine, but I'm a _person_, Dean…respect me, and let me walk home on my own." Brooke responded, and just like that she was out the door.

Dean took a step towards the door and then he stopped—maybe she had a point. No matter how many times he tried to get close to her, he treated her like she was his charge. He watched her every move and he never let her go anywhere on her own and she was _better_ than that. Yes, it was his job to protect her, but at what cost?

Knowing he had to protect her, Dean came out of the store and saw Brooke standing on the sidewalk, a slight smile on her face. They shared a look and then Brooke locked up the store door and they went home, both of them going into the house and then Brooke turned to look at Dean as he armed the alarm.

"You hesitated, you know." Brooke told him softly.

Dean nodded slowly and then turned to her. "You're a person and you deserve to be treated like one, but guess what? I can't let you get hurt, okay?"

"Just come here, Winchester." Brooke responded, closing the distance between them.

It hadn't been _exactly_ what she had wanted, but the fact that Dean was actually trying just to try and yet still keep to his word? She couldn't help it, so she took his face in her hands and pulled him to her, pressing their lips together. Dean responded almost instantly, surprised for a moment at how soft Brooke's lips were, teasing the corners of her mouth with his tongue.

Brooke opened up her mouth and felt Dean slide his tongue into her mouth, surprised at how hot it was. Then again, everything about Dean Winchester was hot, so why should his tongue be any different? Dean rested his hands on Brooke's hips and pulled her upwards, Brooke wrapping her legs around his waist and then pulling back, the palms of his hands hot too.

"Is everything about you hot, Winchester?" Brooke asked him breathlessly.

Dean chuckled and ran his nose along hers, holding her close to him. "I don't know, Davis…I guess you're going to have to find out."

Brooke laughed and kissed him again, Dean moving towards the staircase only to stop when there was a knock on the door. The two of them pulled back and looked at the door, Brooke really wishing whomever it was would go away. Her arms were around Dean's neck and her legs were around his waist and if he could just get her to her room…

"Brooke?" Bobby's voice asked as he knocked on the front door again.

Brooke quickly got off of Dean. "Oh my God, that's my father."

**Note: I know, I'm so mean to make that happen. They just need more UST before it gets resolved, okay? HAPPY NEW YEARS! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	9. The Want

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here is the next chapter, and I have another one that will go right up here in a little bit as well.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

On the one hand Brooke was upset that Bobby had come right when she was pretty certain that she was going to get Dean Winchester into her bed, but on the other hand this was what she had been wanting since the attack—for her father to come and check in on her. So when she opened up the front door and Bobby stood there, looking sad and terrified and then flung his arms around his little girl, Brooke lost it.

Dean watched as Brooke started to cry, Bobby kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair as he held her close to him, neither of them in the mood to argue. There were things that Brooke wanted to say—things that she wanted to point out—but right now she was content just having her father hold her. It wasn't that he hadn't been a good father when he had been around…in fact Bobby had always been incredibly attentive. Bobby had just wanted to keep his family safe.

After Karen, his first wife, and having to kill her because a demon was in her and he didn't know how to deal with demons back then, Bobby hadn't wanted to have anyone he cared about around them. At the same time, Bobby worked at killing demons and things that went bump in the night, so it only made sense to him that he keep his worlds separate when he fell for Victoria and in turn along came Brooke.

"Shh…it's okay, Baby Girl." Bobby told her, kissing the top of her head and holding her there.

Dean felt like he was in the way, and aroused or not right then, he was starting to feel less and less in the mood and he needed to get far away from Brooke. He just slowly walked out of the room when Brooke started spouting off about how much she'd missed and needed Bobby, and went into the room that Brooke had made up for him. Bobby was here…Bobby was here so that could mean that Dean's time with Brooke was now limited.

What was he even thinking? After he had caught whomever had attacked Brooke, he was going to be out of her life. She deserved so much better than him and there was no way that she could actually _love_ someone like _him_. He was the one that normally walked away from relationships because he knew he couldn't give the other party what they _needed_…what they _deserved_…how was Brooke Davis any different? She was his charge…no matter the other feelings he had, he couldn't bring her into his world.

Bobby had kept Brooke away from demons for a reason and Dean couldn't introduce Brooke to any by trying to be with her. He had to push Brooke away…it was in her best interests that he take a step back and he keep their relationship truly profession…he couldn't make any moves. He couldn't dwell on the way she'd tasted, or the feel of her warmth against his…he had to ignore that…all of it…her smile, her eyes, the way she challenged and annoyed him all at once—she was _just his charge_.

"I'm so sorry," Brooke told Dean, Dean looking up at her suddenly.

He'd been so lost in thought thinking about her and about how he had to walk away even though he didn't want to, that he hadn't heard her walk into his room. Well, she'd at least opened up his door and crossed the threshold, but still…she was standing right in front of him with blotted at eyes, and she genuinely seemed sorry for what had happened. So it was a mistake then…that was just as well.

"It's fine—I should have backed off." Dean responded automatically, his wall going up, his heart hurting a little.

It honestly _baffled_ him that he had _any_ kind of feelings for the woman standing in front of him. Something about meeting her after such a brutal attack—something about how she tried so hard to be flawless for him and cover up her bruises—it just made him feel like he wanted to be here. He wanted to protect her and to prove to her that the rest of the world wasn't as bad and brutal…but maybe it was…maybe it was and it wasn't his place to protect her.

"I meant about my father showing up, but uh…I mean if you're sorry about what happened before, then…" Brooke started, but she trailed off.

She hadn't for a moment regretted making a move on Dean—in fact she'd been proud of herself for even trying to be with someone. The last time that she had put herself out there she'd been hurt and she had never really thought of trying to be with someone else again…at least not seriously. It wasn't that she hadn't dated since she started her company, and she'd flirted with Owen a bit, but…a relationship? Brooke didn't think that she had time for one, so it wasn't fair for someone else to have to be with her and try harder than her to make it work.

The fact that Dean was regretting what had happened though, was making her feel like maybe she had been wrong. He was just her bodyguard and even though he was treating her like an actual person and he was starting to understand how important it was that he wasn't with her every second of every day, he was _being paid to be here_. How could she have thought that maybe he wanted more? That maybe deep down he was there because he actually _wanted_ to be?

"Don't you _dare_ put that wall up, Davis," Dean told her, standing up so he was no longer sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap.

Brooke gave him a look. "Oh, so I can't guard my own feelings, but you can put up walls whenever you feel like it?"

"No, no, no, no," Dean repeated softly, hurrying over to her as she started to leave, grabbing her hand and pulling her back inside the room. "Not gonna happen, Davis."

Brooke started to protest as Dean shut the door once they were both in the room, pinning her up against the wall, effectively shutting her up. She was trying to explain to him that her father was there still, and he was just getting a duffle from his truck so that he could stay on the couch a night and explain things to her, and yet now her back was flesh up against the cold, hard wall and Dean's warm body was pressing against hers, pinning her there. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe, but she wanted his body closer…wanted him to just stop teasing and show her how he felt.

"What do you want from me, Davis?" Dean asked her, his voice low and determined.

Brooke swallowed, closing her eyes when Dean brought his face closer to hers and it brought a smirk to his face. Her body was on fire just like his, which became even more apparent to him when she moved against him a little, wanting to bring him closer, and as close as he wanted to be, Bobby wasn't going to be outside forever. Still, the moment he glanced down at her bare collar bone, he felt like he could at least make his point…right?

"You gotta tell me what you want, Davis…" Dean whispered, pushing her hair off of her shoulder and running his finger along her bruise, bringing his mouth closer to her ear and breathing his hot breath down her neck. "What do you want, Davis?"

Brooke swallowed again, trying to shift her body up the wall a little so she could feel the bulge of his pants between her legs, Dean nipping at her ear and then kissing the bruise on her neck softly. He smiled when moaned softly, knowing that she hadn't meant to let the sound out when she blushed a bit, Dean nodding and just trailing his lips down to her collarbone, noticing that she had her palms pressed to the wall rather hard. He ran his right hand down her body as he worked at tugging at her collar so he could expose more of her as he ran his lips along her soft skin, Brooke tensing up a moment when she felt Dean's hot palm on her thigh, traveling up her skirt.

"Winchester…" She said, finally finding her voice and yet annoyed that it came out less commanding than she'd wanted it…it was almost like she was _asking_ for it.

Dean looked her in the eye, lust in her eyes and in his. "Tell me what you want, Davis…"

"Tell me what _you_ want, Winchester," Brooke countered, her breath catching in her throat a moment when she felt Dean's fingers.

His hand was so incredibly warm, and his fingers were right there, between her legs, running along her panties softly. He knew what he wanted to do to her—push his fingers inside of her and make her scream in ecstasy—but just knowing that she was wet and she wanted that too was enough for him right then. It _had_ to be, because they both heard the front door open and close, so they knew that Bobby was back inside and he was going to want to talk to _both_ of them.

"I'm not sorry about before." Dean admitted to her, bringing his face close to hers. "I'm even less sorry about this."

Brooke genuinely smiled. "You want to know what I wanted, Winchester?"

"I want you to tell me what you wanted, Davis." Dean responded, smirking a little more.

"I wanted you to not be sorry." Brooke told him, kissing him softly and pulling back when Dean tried to deepen the kiss. "We have to go talk to my dad before he just walks right in—oh look, he just knocked on your door…"

**Note: They just can't catch a break, huh? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	10. Demon News

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Bobby really needs to talk to Dean…so how will that affect Dean and Brooke?**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"So you honestly think this is a demon?" Dean asked Bobby that night.

It had been hard at first to focus on Bobby when Brooke was right there in the room too, but Dean had managed. Then she'd excused herself to go upstairs and go to bed and Bobby wanted to talk to Dean about what he _really_ thought about all of this. He was afraid that Brooke was going to be dragged into the world of hunting and neither he nor Dean wanted that.

"It's been confirmed a few times now, but no one will tell me _why_." Bobby admitted, taking off his baseball cap and then putting it back on. "What are we going to do, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I'm still here…I can still protect her from here."

"We might need Sam for this. I know he wants to stay out of hunting for Jamie's sake, but the boy is good at research." Bobby said with a nod. "I need to know _which_ big bad is behind this and why…and I need my little girl safe."

"She's safe with me, Bobby," Dean promised him with a nod.

Bobby nodded slowly, starting to laugh a little as he watched Dean's facial expressions and body language. The boy was into his daughter—the boy that he was trusting to watch his little girl's every move was _falling for her_. Dean made a face and looked incredibly confused as Bobby laughed a little, finding that even though he wanted to tell Dean to back off, he _trusted_ Dean…he trusted him with Brooke's life.

"It's hard not to get attached to her, isn't it, Boy?" Bobby asked him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not like that, Bobby—I'm just her bodyguard."

"You're more than that, Boy," Bobby told him, nodding slowly as Dean got a look on his face that Bobby had never seen before. "I saw the way you two looked at each other and don't forget that I found you in your room with the door closed. I'm not an idjit."

"I never said you were," Dean said and then he sighed. "I'm going to keep her safe—you have my word."

Bobby nodded slowly. "I trust you."

Dean honestly couldn't tell Bobby just how much that meant to him—that Bobby approved of the pairing even though they weren't really a pairing. Brooke was someone that Dean felt like he could talk to and he knew that his feelings were getting deeper than he wanted them too and he couldn't stop that. He was in too deep already and yet he couldn't find it in him to walk away and give her someone else. They were too bonded now…Dean could admit that to himself.

"I think I'd like to sleep now, so…" Bobby said slowly, Dean nodding and getting up off of the couch. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Bobby." Dean responded automatically.

Dean left Bobby to set up the couch like a bed, going to his own room and getting ready for bed. He got under the covers in his boxers and t-shirt, not able to sleep at all because Brooke was all that was on his mind right then…she was all he could think about. What if the demon came back? What had Brooke really seen that night? She was the last piece of the puzzle…

Just like that, Dean was throwing the covers off of him and up out of his bed, up the stairs and opening up Brooke's door. She sat up and looked surprised at first, but then she just kind of smirked because Dean was just barging into her room and honestly she didn't mind. She would have rather _not_ had sex in the house while her father was simply sleeping on the couch, but she didn't mind another almost encounter if it came down to it.

"Tell me about the attack." Dean told her suddenly, cutting her off as she opened up her mouth to say something to him.

Brooke was no longer smiling.

She was no longer interested in Dean being there.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Brooke responded, turning her back to Dean and lying back down on her bed.

Dean nodded and entered her room, shutting the door behind him. "This is important, Davis—tell me about what happened."

_She grabbed her notebook with all of her sketches in it and then she slung her purse over her shoulder. Heading for the door she thought over her last conversation with her mother—Victoria was fighting her for control of the company and Brooke wasn't going to stand for that. This was what she had built, and like she had told her mother only minutes before, she was fighting for this._

"_This is my store, this is my life," Brooke said softly as she looked over all of her clothes as they clung on the manikins, getting ready to turn off the light in the store. "This is what I wished for."_

_She smiled sadly, turning off the light, starting to turn around to leave, seeing a man come up to her, a mask on. Brooke screamed upon instinct, not expecting a masked man to be there, catching her off guard, knocking her over a display of scarves near her. She caught the glint of black eyes as the man's fists began to make contact with her face, her arms, her torso—her legs. He just beat down on her and when she tried to fight back, he just hit her harder._

"Black eyes?" Dean asked her.

Brooke glanced at him as she felt his weight on the bed, him sitting where her legs were curled up. She looked back at the mattress as Dean placed the palm of his hand near her arms, hovering over her and making her feel hot for him _and_ annoyed all at once. He was trapping her there so that she would have to talk about the worst night of her life, and at the same time she just wanted to shut him up and change the subject by making a move on him.

"They probably weren't black—I probably saw a shadow." Brooke told him, turning over so she was on her back, her breathing changing a little as she looked up at Dean, Dean moving so he was still hovering over her, but a little closer to her than before.

Dean was trying to hard to remind himself that even though her body language was telling him that he could take her right then and there, he was onto something. Brooke had seen black eyes. He knew that Brooke didn't believe that she had just seen a shadow, but she was convincing herself that she was crazy because who had black eyes? Demons…but Brooke didn't know about those.

What would happen when Dean told her about them though? What if eventually Brooke had to be dragged into this? She had seen the man that had attacked her but no one had found the man yet and it was because even if they had, they wouldn't live to report back. And what if Brooke thought that he was crazy? What if after she knew she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore?

"Sorry, Davis…I just wanted to know," Dean told her lamely, leaning in close to her, his hot breath on her face. "I want to keep you protected."

Brooke nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with him. "I know you do…I just really _hate_ talking about it."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for what he did to you." Dean promised, smiling a little when Brooke kissed him hard on the mouth. "Is that a hint at what you want right now, Davis?"

"That was a 'thank you' because we can't go at it with my dad sleeping on the couch." Brooke replied with a laugh.

Dean nodded slowly and then shrugged a little bit. "We could be quiet about it…"

Brooke cocked her head to one side and then immediately her eyes went to Dean's hand as he went to move the covers off of her stomach, nodding approvingly. She knew _exactly_ what Dean wanted and she knew _exactly_ what he was about to do and she didn't even move to stop him even though part of her knew she should stop him. If Dean was going to make Brooke feel like screaming, she wanted to scream—she didn't want to have to censor herself.

"Nightgown…I approve." Dean told her with a nod.

Brooke rolled her eyes as Dean ran his fingertips along her thighs a moment. "This isn't how I want it to happen, but you can sleep in here next to me if you want to."

"Yeah…" Dean said slowly, looking at her instead of at her legs that she was parting ever so slightly for him.

He didn't finish his sentence he just got up and headed back to her door.

"You don't get sex so you just leave?" Brooke asked him, a little bit of hurt in her voice.

Dean looked directly at her. "I can't just lie next to you and be expected to keep my hands to myself, Davis."

"I guess I'm flattered?" Brooke asked him with a laugh. "Sleep well, Winchester."

"I'll try, Davis." Dean responded, and just like that he was out of her room and headed back down to his, wishing to God that he could stop thinking about her so that his privates could stop aching.

**Note: Dean really just wants to have sex with Brooke—end of story. Will the two of them ever get a moment alone? Also, what will Dean do with his new knowledge of the demonic eyes? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	11. Protection

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here's the next chapter and I rather enjoy it and enjoy Dean not wanting to wait any longer, but having to.**

**I also really wanted to bring other characters around for a little bit.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes  
ENJOY!**

xxxx

"I really don't understand why you're doing this to yourself, Brooke," Peyton told Brooke that morning as the two of them were spending time together.

Dean had actually left the store to go and grab some research from Sam and Brooke was working on Peyton's wedding dress. Brooke had really wanted to talk to Haley about it all—Haley seemed to be the one that didn't try and talk her out of all of her decisions—but Peyton was there and Brooke wanted their closeness back. It was kind of hard though, considering how Peyton was trying her hardest to make Brooke dwell on things that Brooke didn't want to dwell on…maybe that was best?

Brooke took a deep breath. "It's nice to have someone around, P. Sawyer."

"You've still got me and Hales," Peyton told her softly, reaching out and resting her hand on her shoulder. "We're never going to leave you."

"I know," Brooke said with a nod, smiling at her friend.

Brooke honestly appreciated that Peyton wanted to be there for her, but it just wasn't the same—Peyton wasn't Dean…and neither was Haley. Dean was there for Brooke during moments when Brooke wanted to just give up and believe that maybe she had _deserved_ the beating…Dean was _there_. He understood that the alarm system had to _always_ be armed, and he understood that Brooke _hated_ to be alone at night and he thought that the way she carried herself after the attack was _endearing_—he stroked her bruises.

She had tried _so hard_ to hide her bruises. Brooke hadn't wanted Dean to think that she was weak or broken or anything less than she was—she didn't want him to think that she was vulnerable…but she was. She was vulnerable and Dean knew that and for some reason amongst all of this protecting her, he was looking at her like a person. He didn't see her bruises as weaknesses…in fact sometimes Brooke thought that they turned him on and she wondered what was going to happen when they were gone—they practically were.

"You're looking good, Brooke—just that bruise on your neck and then your left eye." Peyton told her as she saw Brooke deep in thought. "And you can't even tell if you didn't know about them."

Brooke smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah…the only one that's really still around is the one on my side."

"I hope that Dean finds the man soon." Peyton said resolutely.

"Me too," Brooke managed to say.

Actually, with all of this talk about Dean leaving, Brooke didn't _want_ them to find the man that had done this. She wanted Dean to stay…but why? It was scary to let her walls down around him, and she knew that part of the feeling she could attribute to her burning loins, but she wanted Dean to stick around. She _hated_ the idea of Dean finishing up and then heading back to his job somewhere else—after all, he wasn't originally stationed in Tree Hill.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Dean asked as he walked into the store, glad to see Peyton and Brooke still in the same place that he had left them.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Like anything could happen in the thirty minutes that you were gone."

"Hey…anything can happen." Dean told her, pointing a finger in her direction playfully.

Brooke laughed and Dean grinned, glancing at Peyton and then toning down his smile because he got that look…Peyton disapproved. She was looking out for Brooke and he got that, but he wasn't going to hurt Brooke—Dean would _never_ hurt Brooke, and he hated that Peyton thought that he would. In fact Dean wanted to find the demon, get rid of him, and then figure out where to go next without Brooke knowing about hunting.

That was when it hit him—Dean was smitten. The thought of leaving Brooke and letting some other man come along and be with her, made him want to hit whomever the man would be. Who better to take care of Brooke than Dean? Even if _Brooke_ didn't know about hunting, Dean could still keep her safe from it and in turn get to stay around with the attractive, strong, independent, challenging young woman that was Brooke Davis.

"I need to go and pick up Jenny from school but…have fun." Peyton told them, heading out of the store slowly, looking at Dean as she went.

Brooke shook her head. "Don't mind her—I tell her that I kissed you and she freaked out on me because you're not going to stick around."

"She's just trying to protect you." Dean said with a soft shrug.

"Yeah, I know, but I have _you_ to do that." Brooke responded with a smile, standing up and holding up a tape measure. "Since you're here…would you mind letting me measure you for the Men's Line?"

Dean chuckled and stepped closer to Brooke. "You need me to stand still?"

"I need you to let me do what I need to do to you." Brooke replied with a wink.

Dean couldn't get over how dirty such a simple request sounded—couldn't get over how much he _liked_ how dirty the request sounded. He was just supposed to stand there and take it? Why couldn't he just take her on the sewing table? Or up against the wall? Damn-it…his privates were aching again just thinking about the sounds he wanted to make come out of her.

"By now I know what lust looks like on you, Winchester," Brooke told him with a laugh, starting to measure his shoulders. "You're not the only one who wants to take advantage of the back room right now, but every once in a while I have to make an appearance out front to check on Milly and the costumers and if my father comes back from getting something to eat and finds us in a compromising position? No."

Dean nodded slowly. "He's glad you have someone, but I really don't think he'd appreciate me sleeping with you."

"It's not really his choice nor his place." Brooke responded immediately. "I'm glad that he cares, but where has he been my whole life Dean? Where? Away—that's where. He can't just suddenly re-enter my life and tell me who I should and shouldn't be with."

"All the more reason to just give into what you want, Davis," Dean told her, kissing her suddenly, his senses on fire.

Brooke returned the fevered kiss and then pulled back. "Just wait until tonight, Dean…Dad's leaving in a couple of hours to take care of something. He wouldn't be specific, but that leaves us alone in the house to _finally_ do this."

"I'm not a very patient man," Dean admitted, shaking his head a little, resting his hands on her hips and bringing her body right up against his roughly.

Brooke swallowed and nodded slowly. "And I like that about you, Winchester."

"Am I interrupting something?" Bobby asked them.

Brooke flushed almost immediately, pulling away from Dean and still being able to feel him against her. He was aroused and practically at half mast already, and Brooke had felt him pressed up against her and she'd really liked it. She had just wanted to give in and rip his clothes off, but she was glad that she had resisted—Bobby had come back just like she had thought he would.

"Mom called me while you were gone and said she ran into you…how was that?" Brooke asked Bobby, tucking some hair behind her ears.

Dean had to look away from her because her bruise was almost gone but it was there—in the bare skin Brooke had just flashed him by tucking her hair behind her ears. The bruises reminded Dean that he had a job to do…they reminded him of what had brought him and Brooke together in the first place. It honestly didn't help him that he was this attracted to Brooke…that there were deeper feelings there than just lust—but the lust seemed to be the most prominent right then and there.

"It was…interesting." Bobby responded with a nod.

Brooke laughed at that. "So it was hard? I understand that."

"Is she _always_ so difficult?" Bobby asked his daughter.

"And you caught her on a _good_ day." Brooke said with another laugh.

"You know, if you're going to be here for a couple more hours…I have an errand I need to run." Dean announced suddenly.

Brooke and Bobby just nodded at him, Brooke a little confused, but Dean headed out of the store. He headed straight to the Impala and he went to the one person he felt like he _really_ needed to talk to: his mother. His father was actually home too, but Dean really just needed his mother and her expertise with this particular kind of dilemma—and Dean was afraid of his father telling him to just buck up.

"First Sam and now you—demon business or girl business?" Mary asked Dean with a small laugh.

Dean smiled a little bit. "A little of both."

"What a coincidence—Sam too." Mary said, ushering Dean in.

"I just wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing staying with Haley and Jamie." Sam said from the couch as Dean nodded.

"You went straight to Mom after giving me the research?" Dean asked Sam, laughing a little. "You really love that Haley James, don't you?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah…yeah, I do. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me."

"Wow," Dean said, widening his eyes and then nodding slowly. "That's quite a big step."

Sam smiled and nodded again, setting in to explain just how much that Haley and Jamie meant to him and how much he wanted to protect them and Dean couldn't help but relate. He wasn't in love with Brooke—he was pretty sure of that—but he wanted to have a life outside of demons…outside of _hunting_. Wasn't Dean allowed to have a little bit of happiness? Couldn't _Dean_ take a chance on a girl and see if it turned into something else?

"You boys can't just hunt forever—Hell, I hate that we got sucked into this in the first place." John said as he came into the Living Room, handing Dean a cup of coffee that Dean readily accepted. "What about you, Dean? You haven't had an actual prospect in a few years now…you ever think that your life will be more than work?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah…maybe…we'll see."

Dean didn't know what had just changed in him, but his brother had brought up a very good point: they hadn't started out as hunters. When Sam was 12, he started having really bad nightmares and when some of those nightmares started coming true, Mary came clean about her past. John and Mary argued for a really long time but when she proved it, the family was dragged into something outside of their control. Then at 16, Dean was a hunter and he was meeting Bobby Singer and wasn't it all right if he had something of his own to come home to now that he was a police officer? He just wanted Brooke Davis.

"Brooke Davis is under your skin…isn't she?" Mary asked Dean as he thought about things, Sam talking to John about Jamie's latest high marks in school.

Dean smiled a little. "Yeah…I guess you could say that."

**Note: I had to have the Winchesters all together and chatting about something somewhat normal…I just felt like it had to be done. There will be some Saley next chapter, and some Sam/Dean/Jamie interaction as well as some Brooke/Bobby/Victoria interaction and some more UST. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	12. Another Death

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is just a lot of bonding.**

**The next chapter is pretty steamy, so you have that to look forward to.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Hey, there, James," Dean greeted Jamie as he and Sam went back to the house that Sam shared with Haley and Jamie.

Jamie made a face and looked up at him. "Why do you call me by my first name?"

"He's weird, Kiddo," Sam replied, scooping Jamie up into his arms and starting to tickle him. "Oh, I'm sorry—does that tickle?"

"Stop!" Jamie cried out through laughs. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Dean responded with a laugh, closing the front door and watching Sam kiss Jamie's forehead as he set him down on the ground again. "Is your mother around?"

Jamie nodded quickly. "She's making snacks."

Dean smiled and watched as Sam went into the kitchen, Jamie looking directly at Dean and making a face. Jamie knew he was around to protect Brooke, but at the same time he was pretty certain that Dean had a hidden agenda—he just seemed like he was hiding something.

"Do you like Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked him, point blank.

Dean looked at him. "Why would you ask that?"

"You just follow her everywhere and you're good at making her laugh." Jamie responded with a shrug. "I don't know if I like you a lot yet, but you're Sam's brother, so…you must be a good guy."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Dean said with a smile, nodding a bit. "I'm her bodyguard…I have to follow her around."

"But you don't have to like it," Jamie replied, nodding slowly. "Are you going with Sam and I today?"

Dean nodded and listened as Jamie started to tell him about how he was pretty sure that Sam was going to propose to his mother and he wanted him too. He liked the idea of having two dads, and Dean was glad that Sam had this—that Sam had a _stable_, _loving_ home. Sam had his foot in the door of the other kind of life…and he seemed genuinely happy about giving up hunting…why couldn't Dean feel _this committed_?

There was always that feeling—ever since he had made his first demon kill—that he had a _place in the world_. He was a hero and even though he really never got recognized for that and even though he _knew_ he didn't want to do that forever…that was just part of who he was. How could he be with someone without them knowing about the other part of his life that made him…_him_?

"Well, Jimmy-Jam, your mother says that you can come with Dean and I out to do things. You game?" Sam asked him.

Jamie smiled up at him. "Yeah! Can we go see Aunt Brooke too?"

"Yeah…I think she'd like that, James." Dean said with a nod.

"If you two were going to argue, couldn't you do it out of the one place I've been trying to make _good_ memories in?" Brooke asked her parents.

Bobby had come back to ask Brooke about her attack and Victoria had just happened to be there. Victoria was checking in on her daughter and couldn't believe that Bobby was coming around to ask Brooke about her attack out of the blue like this. Who was he to even care? And to bring up the company?

"Your mother acts like I can't care about this." Bobby said defensively, his eyes burning into Victoria's.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Honestly, I don't think either of you has a say in anything I do at all, let alone my business—no, Mother…_you_ work for _me_, remember? Don't talk right now, let me finish."

"Yes, Vic, let her talk." Bobby retorted, Victoria glaring at him.

"Neither of you were there for me, okay?" Brooke told them, standing up from her seat at her sewing table in the back room of the store. "Neither of you really ever cared—or at least never showed _me_ that you did. Mom's been trying to take over the company, and you've been gone, Dad…we haven't talked in like a year and a half. Dean saved me…Haley checks in on me every single day…I love that you two care but now? What right do you have trying to tell me what to do?"

Bobby sighed loudly. "You don't have the whole story, Baby Girl."

"And what exactly is the whole story, Robert?" Victoria asked him. "Why are you acting like this attack was anything other than some kind of accident?"

"Someone else died recently." Bobby informed her angrily.

Brooke swallowed as the words came out of Bobby's mouth because she didn't want it to be true—she didn't want her father to be part of this. Bobby had absolutely no intention of bringing up demons would he could still potentially spare Brooke of that knowledge, but she had to know this—she had to stop messing around with Dean. Dean had a job to do, and a promise to keep, and this was getting serious.

"You mean like another attack?" Victoria asked, some fear in her voice because she really _did_ care about what happened to her daughter.

Bobby nodded slowly. "Yeah, only she wasn't as lucky as Brooke."

"Do you think it was the same man?" Brooke asked him slowly.

"I'm pretty positive, but Dean's station would know more I do." Bobby admitted with a shrug. "I'm just making sure that you know that you _have_ to be careful until this guy is caught."

"Yeah…yeah, I know that." Brooke said nodding, looking up as she heard Jamie calling her name.

She smiled and went right to him, picking him up and kissing his head, holding him to her as he wrapped his arms around her. He loved his Godmother—he loved her so very much and he liked being able to be so close to her even though he didn't get to see her _every day_ like he'd like to. Brooke had always extended her hand to him and she always wanted to spend time with him and Jamie liked that…and he was protective of her, just like she was protective of him.

"I assume you've come with the Winchester men?" Brooke asked Jamie, holding him close to her, glad that this time she wasn't in any pain as she toted him around.

Jamie smiled at Brooke and nodded. "They're out there. Dean's making a phone call and Sam told me I could come on back."

"Well, I'm glad that he did that—did Sam tell you _why_ you're out with him and Dean right now?" Brooke asked, ruffling Jamie's hair a little.

"Sam wants to pick out a ring for Momma." Jamie explained with a smile. "He wants to be part of the family."

Brooke smiled at him. "Well I for one adore Sam, what about you?"

"I like him a lot." Jamie admitted, looking at Bobby. "Who is this?"

"This is my dad, Jimmy-Jam." Brooke told him with a nod. "He came to make sure I was being careful."

Jamie nodded and introduced himself, Bobby smiling and asking Jamie a little more about himself as Victoria went out into the main area and saw Dean and Milly talking to each other. She wondered if Dean had heard the news, and she wondered who Sam was on the phone with until she saw that smile light up his face—Haley. Sam really was in love with her and that made Victoria feel a little better about Dean watching over Brooke…he could feel care and concern and he could get the job done.

"How did the other girl die?" Victoria asked suddenly.

Dean looked up at her. "She was beaten—same as Brooke, only no one found her. By the time she got to the hospital, the internal bleeding was already too bad."

"Sounds like she was beaten more than Brooke," Milly said aloud. "What does that mean?"

"It means that this attack was a message." Dean responded sadly. "It means that this sick, son of a bitch is playing with her, and it's going to stop."

Victoria nodded slowly and then looked up when Brooke came into the front of the story with Jamie still in her arms, on her hip, and announced that dinner was at her place. On the one hand Dean was a little upset that their night to have sex was being postponed, but on the other hand Brooke needed this—she needed to have people around her that she loved. Something was unfolding here and she wanted to start feeling normal again—she was tired of being afraid.

"Haley says she'll be over soon—Jamie, Dean and I can hang out tomorrow." Sam informed her.

Dean nodded slowly. "You coming over too, Milly?"

"No, but thank you for the offer." Milly said politely, smiling at Brooke. "I'll just go ahead and close up—you guys can go."

"I'm not leaving you to close up alone." Brooke told her firmly.

Milly smiled and nodded slowly, Dean smiling a bit at Brooke for her protectiveness over her friends. They all waited for Milly to get into her car before they headed for Brooke's, all of them congregating there. Then Haley made some dinner with Brooke's help, and after eating, everyone talked in the living room for a while. Brooke focused most of her attention on Jamie since Bobby and Victoria had left, but she enjoyed watching Sam and Haley interact.

Haley was really in love and it was pretty obvious to Brooke. She would never forget Nathan, but she had put that romance behind her and Brooke couldn't wait until Sam bought the ring and proposed. She loved even more that Jamie liked Sam so much and wanted him to be part of the family…and she loved how happy Dean was that his brother was happy.

"You like him…don't you?" Jamie asked Brooke, looking at the way she was looking at Dean.

Brooke looked at him. "What? Who?"

"Dean." Jamie responded with a nod. "He's protecting you, right?"

"Yeah, Jimmy-Jam—he's protecting me." Brooke promised him, kissing his forehead.

"Good." Jamie said nodding.

Brooke smiled and kissed his forehead again, helping him into his coat when Haley announced that it was time for her, Sam and Jamie to go home. When they had left, Brooke put away some dishes and then smiled a little when Dean came up behind her and moved the hair off of her neck, kissing it softly. He smiled when she leaned back into him, closing her eyes.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you…you know that, right?" Dean asked her softly, nipping at her earlobe.

Brooke nodded as pleasant shivers shot through her. "Yeah…I know."

**Note: Just a lot of everyone interacting and then Dean telling Brooke that he's going to protect. What could possibly happen next chapter? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	13. Interrupted Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So there is some steamy Brooke/Dean action…and still some UST.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Do you hear that?" Brooke asked Dean as she closed up the dishwasher.

Dean perked his ears up. "No…I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," Brooke responded with a smirk on her face. "No one's here and my bedroom is totally free."

"Oh…I see where this is going." Dean said with a smirk, watching as she hopped up onto the counter. "Is someone going to walk in on us?"

"They shouldn't—you armed the system, didn't you?" Brooke asked him, knowing that he had because he knew how important that was to her.

When he nodded she just smiled and then reached out for him, spreading her legs and wrapping them around him when he stepped closer to her. Something was off though—Dean could feel that something was off. She wanted this, and he wanted this, but after the news today she didn't really seem as into it as she wanted to be. Still, when her mouth covered his, he returned the needy kiss and gripped her hips, bringing her closer to him.

"Atta boy," Brooke whispered, biting his bottom lip. "Is this what you want?"

Dean looked her in the eye and took a step back from the counter, holding Brooke to him and kissing her to shut her up. She wanted to talk. Why did she want to talk? If she started opening up this wasn't going to happen. Then again…should it? She was a little vulnerable tonight and they needed to be on higher alert in case the demon came back.

"Shut the yap, Davis," Dean told her, carrying her towards her room.

She laughed a little and nodded. "Yap shut."

"Good." Dean responded with a nod.

He carried Brooke into the room he was staying in, supporting her weight with ease, smiling at her as he set her down on the bed. Then he checked the window before closing the curtains and turned to see Brooke kicking off her shoes and he shook his head.

"No way, Davis," Dean said sternly.

Brooke laughed a little. "So you're a control freak in the bedroom too, huh?"

"I have a feeling you're a control freak too…" Dean responded, straddling her as she laid back on the bed. "My turn first."

"All right…lets see what you've—"

The banter was good for Dean and all, but Dean just wanted to feel and taste her right that moment, so he was more than happy when Brooke opened up her mouth for him. His tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting her, battling her tongue for dominance, his hands roaming her body. They slid up her legs, his fingertips running along her thighs, going straight for her underwear. Brooke knew what she wanted and she knew what Dean wanted, so when she went to help him to help her out of her panties, Dean shook his head.

He grabbed her hands with one hand and pinned them to the pillow, above her head, his eyes blazing into Brooke's. She just kind of smirked at him as he tossed the panties aside, still making direct eye contact with her. Brooke laughed a little and then settled into the mattress a little more, waiting for Dean's next move. She wasn't even fighting him for dominance…why was that?

"You're really insisting on being control, Winchester," Brooke told him, a cheeky smile on her face.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully. "It's not your turn yet, Davis."

He kissed her, letting go of her hands and moving to get her shirt off of her, moving the cotton shirt up her sides, letting her sit up so he could pull it up and off over her head. She pressed her lips to his again and got his button up shirt off, knowing they still had to get past his t-shirt. Dean ran his fingers along her bra straps, feeling Brooke worm her fingers into his hair and hold on, both of them sitting there.

"Clasp in the front?" Dean asked as he glanced down at her chest.

He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breaths, running his fingers along the clasp as she nodded.

"It means business, just like me." Brooke responded with a smirk.

Brooke closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Dean's slightly chapped lips on her shoulder, loving that they were trailing down her skin. She gasped slightly when she felt his tongue on the cup of her bra though, his teeth dragging across her chest, making her body hum pleasantly. He slipped his tongue inside the cup, hitting his target and swirling his tongue around her nipple, smiling as she moaned softly.

"Jesus," Brooke whispered softly.

Dean chuckled and nipped at her skin softly. "Most people just call me, Dean."

"You're insatiable." Brooke responded, pushing on him and then moving to get out of her skirt. "My turn."

"How is it your turn? I haven't even gotten started yet." Dean replied and then they both heard it—the loud noise outside. "Damn-it,"

"We cannot catch a fucking break." Brooke responded, grabbing her discarded clothes quickly. "Good thing we're in your room where the gun is."

Dean sighed and glanced down, half hard and wishing he could just sleep with the one girl he couldn't stop thinking about. Maybe these were signs. Maybe he and Brooke just weren't supposed to ever be together.

"God, I hate whoever just made that sound outside." Brooke said as she slipped her panties on, fastening her skirt and pulling on her shirt. "Are you going to move at all?"

"Just give me a sec," Dean responded, holding up his hand. "The alarm is armed and I'm going out there, you just need to give me a moment."

Brooke nodded slowly as she glanced at him. "Right…you can just hand me the gun."

"You're not going out there on your own." Dean replied automatically.

"The faster we check, the faster we get back to this." Brooke told him with a shrug. "Right?"

"I think we both know that the moment is over." Dean said shaking his head.

Brooke pouted a little. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Dean admitted regretfully.

Brooke nodded slowly and sighed, really wishing he was doing that thing with his tongue again. Every time he touched her he set her senses ablaze and she really just wanted to ignore the sound outside…but she knew that they couldn't do that. What if the man was back? What if he was going to try to attack her again?

As she was thinking about it, Dean got off of the bed and reached for his gun, heading out of the room, Brooke right behind him. He didn't really want her to be right there just because something bad might happen to her, but then again he could protect her. So when he unarmed the system and opened up the back door, he was as quiet as possible—he couldn't alert anyone who could potentially then slip in the front door and wait for them.

When he didn't see anyone, they went back in and armed the system, Brooke following him into all the different rooms to look for anyone who could have slipped in, before ending up back at his room. He hated that now he felt tense, but it was just as well—with all of the new information for them, Dean felt like he should have just let Brooke sleep anyway. It didn't matter how much he wanted her…she was vulnerable.

"Can I at least sleep in here with you?" Brooke asked him cautiously.

The noise had creeped her out, and so had Dean's need to protect her after it. She loved that he was there, but the fact that he was now on such high alert was making her a little tense and she wanted to know first hand that he was there.

"I told you about keeping my hands to myself." Dean reminded her, swallowing when she shrugged.

"I don't care what you do to me, Dean…I just feel safer with you." She explained to him slowly. "Stroke me, hold me, grope me—I just want to sleep in the same bed as you after everything that's happened today."

Dean nodded slowly and reached out to stroke her cheek, cupping her face. "You're something else, Davis."

"Just let me…" Brooke whispered, reaching out and bringing his body against hers by tugging on his belt.

"Get in my bed, Davis," Dean told her, faking being annoyed with her.

He returned the kiss she pressed to his lips, kissing her softly and then watching as she pulled off her shirt and slipped off her skirt, getting into his bed in her underwear. How was he supposed to just sleep next to her when she didn't have much more to take off? Jesus Christ, he was in trouble. In fact…she'd just called him 'Dean'…why was she starting to call him by his first name? Was she falling for him?

"You coming?" Brooke asked him as she looked at him, propping her head up on her hand.

Dean looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I wish, Davis…I wish."

**Note: Dean had to turn it into a dirty joke because it's what he wants. I will give you smut warnings when we get there. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	14. Resolutions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**All right so this is a filler chapter I guess…but it focuses on Brooke and Dean and their 'problem', with just a little hint of Saley.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke was awake before Dean was that morning, but she had a feeling that was because she had fallen asleep first. Besides, it wasn't like she'd really gotten much sleep in the first place—just knowing that he was sleeping next to her had made it so that she had woken up every time she turned over. She was kind of tired of waiting for him—not tired of waiting for him to wake up, but tired of waiting to get to have him.

"I bet you work out," Brooke said softly, running her fingers along Dean's lean torso, glad he had decided to sleep in just boxers. "God, you're hot."

Brooke loved how feverish Dean's skin was sometimes, and right then he just felt so warm, and she laughed a little when Dean smirked. She had noted the slight change in his breathing, and when he opened up one eye and looked at her, she erupted into giggles. Here she was just touching him and he seemed to enjoy it even though there was this look in his eyes—could they actually get through this?

"Why are you all touchy feely?" Dean asked Brooke with a smile.

Brooke shrugged a little. "You're a man, it's morning…I'm horny…that's your Goddamn phone…"

Brooke sighed and got out of the bed, walking straight out of Dean's room. For a moment Dean was stunned. She was _that_ upset that his phone had rung? She wanted him _bad_…he could live with that.

When he turned over, to look at his phone he saw that it was Sam and he nodded slowly—it was either about Haley or it was about the demon. Since Dean knew that he needed to do a good job protecting Brooke, he needed to answer the phone…he could see what was up with Brooke in a moment or two.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean answered, rubbing his eyes.

Sam swallowed a moment. "Sounds like I caught you at a bad time."

"Story of my life." Dean responded with a loud sigh. "What's up, Sammy?"

"Bobby says he got a lead on the demon and he wants you and I to go with him tonight—I just wanted to give you a head's up because you're going to need to make sure that Brooke is safe." Sam told him, smiling when Jamie came into the room. "I just know how important her safety is to you."

"Thanks, Sammy…I'll see what I can do." Dean said with a smile.

He hung up the phone and got up to leave the room, Haley coming out into the kitchen after Jamie, smiling at her men. She had a feeling that Jamie and Sam hanging out so much lately meant that Sam was up to something, but at the same time with Nathan only around every once in a while, who else was Jamie going to hang out with?

"How are my boys this morning?" Haley asked brightly, kissing Sam lovingly on the mouth before heading over to brew herself some coffee.

Sam shrugged a little bit as Jamie climbed up onto his lap. "Not a whole lot—Jamie and I are going to spend the afternoon together and then Bobby invited Dean and I out to have a little extended family kind of dinner."

Haley nodded and kissed Sam again as she sat down, smiling at Jamie in Sam's lap as Sam furrowed his brow a little bit. He _hated_ lying to Haley…but he wanted her and Jamie safe and after this close to home case he was firmly planning on quitting. This was never what Sam wanted—he had always wanted to just have a normal life.

"What about work?" Haley asked him.

Sam nodded slowly. "I go back tomorrow and there's a big case that they're giving me."

"Honey, that's terrific!" Haley told him happily.

"You'll still be coming home for dinner every night, right?" Jamie asked Sam.

Sam nodded and rustled Jamie's hair, helping Haley get them all some breakfast while Dean wandered out into the kitchen, Brooke dressed…kind of. She had a casual blouse on that was low cut, and a gray skirt. A _skirt_…they were going to be the death of him, he was sure of that.

"You were out of there damn fast, Davis," Dean told her, her back to him.

Brooke nodded as she poured herself some coffee. "What was the point in staying?"

"Sex?" Dean asked her with a casual shrug.

"Yes, because we're _so_ good at making _that_ happen." Brooke told him, scoffing and then laughing and shaking her head. "I think we should both just realize that sex between us just isn't happening."

Dean frowned at that. "I don't think that's something I want to realize."

Brooke turned to look at Dean and gave him a look, smiling just a little when she saw him standing there in front of her in just his boxers. He was making this _incredibly_ difficult on her and she knew that he knew that.

"That's a smile." Dean said, pointing at her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You're practically naked."

"I thought you'd like that." Dean replied with a shrug, closing the distance between them. "You liked it earlier."

"That was back before I realized that I wasn't getting you out of your boxers." Brooke said with a shrug too.

She let out a squeal when Dean picked her up, both of them glad at how fast Brooke put the coffee cup down on the counter. Dean scooted it towards the coffee maker and then set Brooke on the counter, stepping in between her legs. She was sexually frustrated and so was he—they had to just make this happen or they were both going to go crazy.

"Blow off work." Dean told Brooke, running his fingers along her neck.

Brooke swallowed slowly. "I can't just blow off work, Dean."

"You own the company, don't you?" Dean asked her, nodding when she closed her eyes and nodded, Dean running his free hand up her skirt. "Then call in and tell Milly you're taking the morning off because you're busy…and you won't be needing these…"

"You're too commanding," Brooke said with a laugh as he slipped her panties off her legs.

"You love it," Dean said with a shrug.

Brooke nodded slowly. "I do."

"Call, Milly," Dean told her, running his fingers along her inner thighs as he swooped in to kiss her neck.

"Mm-hmm…" Brooke said happily, opening her mouth up a little in surprise when Dean bit her neck.

She slowly reached towards the house phone, feeling Dean's fingers start to reach their mark and she moaned when he pushed just a single finger inside of her. What was he thinking? He had just told her to _call_ someone! He couldn't be doing this right now!

"I can't…I can't call when you're…" Brooke trailed off and smiled, Dean dipping and stroking, adding another finger as she tried to scoot closer to the edge of the counter…closer to his hand.

Dean smirked and bit Brooke's earlobe, his hot breath in her ear. "I'm making a point here, Davis,"

"Who needs to make a phone call?" Brooke responded, pouting a little when suddenly Dean's fingers weren't touching her anymore.

"Point made." Dean said mischievously.

Brooke nodded quickly and ran her hands along Dean's chest. "No distractions…no interruptions."

"None…no matter what," Dean agreed, closing his eyes and smiling at the pleasant tremors that went through him as Brooke ran her fingers along his nipples. "Bed…now…"

"Commanding," Brooke said with a nod, laughing when Dean picked her up and carried her back to his room, shutting the door behind them with his foot. "My turn first."

Dean sighed when he set her down on the bed. "And why would I agree to that?"

"Because last time we tried this you went first and it didn't happen." Brooke told him with a cheeky grin. "Now lie on your back and spread your legs."

**Note: Smut next chapter—you're warned now. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	15. Easing Sensations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**There is smut in this chapter…in fact the majority of this chapter is smut.**

**Enjoy it though, because we're back to the main plot here next chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean didn't know what about Brooke was turning him on right then, but he had a feeling it had to do with her taking charge. Brooke was used to being on top. She had her own company, she was Head Cheerleader and President of the Student Body in High School—she was used to bossing people around. The thing was, _Dean_ liked to be in control too…but for some reason he didn't mind being submissive right then. If it meant finally getting out all of this pent up sexual tension, then so be it, Brooke Davis was in charge.

"You're just going to do what I say? Just like that?" Brooke asked him.

Dean shrugged a little bit as he laid on his back. "I might as well see what you've got, Davis. You bring up a good point—maybe its best you're on top."

"Well, I _am_ normally right," Brooke responded with a mischievous smile, tucking her hair behind her ears as she straddled his body. "Where'd you get the necklace?"

"Oh, uh…my brother," Dean said, looking at Brooke as she focused attention on his amulet and stroked it a little. "He was 12, I was 16…"

"You've been wearing it for 11 years?" Brooke asked him, smiling a little bit and then leaning in closer to him as he nodded. "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there Winchester?"

Dean laughed a moment. "I don't get how this is a turn on…talking about my brother…"

"You're right…you're right…" Brooke said nodding.

She had to admit it—she thought it was really sweet that Dean wore a trinket from his brother. There was so much more to him than just some attractive, police officer that felt lust for her…he valued his family. What was Brooke getting into? Why was she spending so much time trying to land him when he could be leaving her? Peyton's words were still going through her mind: "Eventually he takes off, Brooke—where does that leave you?"

"Is our moment already over?" Dean asked her.

Brooke smiled a little at the disappointment in his voice and shook her head. "No…I was just thinking more than I should be."

"I don't know how much I like you thinking—last time you decided that we weren't ever having sex." Dean teased, laughing when she pushed on his chest and then smiling as she pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it aside, watching her chest rise and fall.

Everything about Brooke Davis that moment seemed almost magical—the way she moved, the way she smirked, the way she tucked her hair behind her ears. Dean decided to just enjoy the sensations running through him as Brooke's mouth covered his right nipple, her tongue swirling around it, hot and wet. She was doing that on purpose—she was trying to get him back for doing the same thing to her…something Dean very much wanted to do again but he would have to wait. Brooke's turn was right now and once she started making it hard for him to control himself, he'd turn the table on her.

She moved her mouth to his other nipple, Dean reaching his hands up to her hips and trying to bring her against him, rubbing against her just a little bit. Brooke shook her head and bit his peck softly, Dean grunting as he felt the lust pooling in his stomach. She raked her nails along his torso and shook her head again when Dean starting arching just a little to bring her closer and Dean sighed loudly.

"You want a little more friction?" Brooke asked him, not really waiting for an answer as she kissed his chest. "Patience is a virtue."

"I'm not a patient man," Dean reminded her.

Brooke giggled and ran her teeth down his stomach, her tongue darting under the waistband of his boxers, her hands pinning his to his sides when he reached to free his erection from the restriction.

"It's not your turn, Winchester," Brooke responded wickedly.

Dean squirmed a little when she felt her tongue trace the skin right under the waistband, glancing at her, taking in the site. Her head was right there between his legs and she _knew_ what she was doing. She _knew_ that there were tremors of pleasure shooting through him every time she pushed her tongue a little lower under the band without actually getting his boxers off.

"Shit," Dean said softly when Brooke gripped his wrists a little tighter against the bed.

Brooke smiled. "You like that, huh? No touching."

"No promises." Dean told her, making eye contact with her.

She smirked and then let go of his hands, Dean finding a little bit of self control because he wanted to know what she was doing next. He watched as she slipped out of her skirt and then hovered above him, her hands gripping the material of his boxer shorts and finally freeing him. She tossed the boxers aside and glanced down at him, Dean feeling entirely exposed now, wondering why he was completely naked and she wasn't.

"My turn?" Dean asked her.

Brooke looked at him, her hand grasping the length of him and stroking as she spoke. "I'm not sure…I kind of like these positions,"

"I don't find them fair," Dean said with a playful shrug, closing his eyes as he rolled his hips towards her hand. "It's definitely my turn."

Dean had to move—he had to change positions. He had been a little hard when they had begun, his morning erection full intact, _especially_ after Brooke had been so upset about almost _not being able_ to have morning sex. Now she was tugging him in ways that he liked, and he was determined _not_ to embarrass himself. So he put his hands on her and flipped them over, sinking against her and smirking when she moaned softly.

"You think this means that you're in control now? I…don't…" Brooke tried, but she just gave in to the feeling of Dean moving against her, her mouth opening a little when Dean ran his warm, slightly damp hand along her skin, unsnapping the clasp of her bra. "Yeah…okay…sure…"

She was trying to think of something cheeky to say, but all she could do was arch her back a little, running the balls of her feet on Dean's legs as he rubbed their sexes together to ease the sensations that were taking over. Then his mouth was covering the peaks of her breasts and she started involuntarily making pleased noises, Dean still moving against her slow and deliberate.

"I swear to God," Brooke managed, when Dean's phone rang.

Dean grunted angrily, surprised when Brooke reached over to the nightstand and grabbed it, answering it. Brooke Davis was answering his phone in the middle of foreplay. He wanted to make a 'kinky' comment, but she was already speaking.

"Dean is busy right now." She told whomever was on the other side of the phone, and then she tossed it onto the floor, Dean watching as it landed on their discarded clothes.

He smiled a little. "Well…that's _one_ way to handle it."

Brooke just nodded, letting out a small squeal when Dean went right back to what he was doing, pushing fingers inside of her and placing open-mouthed kisses along her abdomen. He dipped and stroked deliberately, Brooke writhing underneath him, making his arousal exquisitely painful just watching her.

"Oh God," Brooke said happily, tilting her head back into the pillow, beads of sweat on her brow.

Dean smirked. "I like 'God' better than 'Jesus'…"

"Right now," Brooke told Dean suddenly.

Dean wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he felt blindsided in a good way when Brooke pressed her lips to his, kissing him feverishly. She shifted against the mattress, pushing his hand away from her, turning them over when he held her body. He moaned into her mouth when she bit his bottom lip, resituating herself and taking him in about an inch, Dean feeling her heat surround him suddenly, not noticing her discard the bra.

"Jesus," Dean breathed out, feeling Brooke shift a little and bite his jaw line.

She seemed done with the foreplay almost, taking Dean inside of her a little more and then suddenly she sank down on him quickly, immediately rocking against him. His fingers weren't enough for her. She'd loved the feeling, but she just wanted Dean inside of her finally and after that phone call, she knew that they had to do this.

"Perfect," Brooke breathed out, Dean covering her mouth with his.

He turned them over again, trying to push deeper inside of her, Brooke pulling at his shoulders, her legs wrapped around her, feeling Dean's damp skin brush against hers. Brooke tried to figure out why Dean kept up the slow, deliberate motions, but when he felt her nails dig into his shoulders as he seemed to sink heavier against her, the tempo between them increased, Dean feeling like he couldn't last much longer—especially with Brooke deliberately contracting herself around him.

"You first, Davis," Dean breathed into her air, his hand slipping between her legs to pinch a small bundle of nerves there.

Brooke cried out as her release hit her, fisting Dean's hair and moaning happily as Dean toppled over the edge practically right after she did. Dean kissed her hard, running his wet nose along hers, resting his body against her, breathing into the crook of her neck. They both lay there a moment trying to catch their breaths before Brooke started laughing, completely and utterly giddy. Dean started laughing to, showering her face with kisses and then capturing her lips with his as he pulled out of her and then rolled over onto his back.

"Please tell me you're still going to be here when Peyton's wedding rolls around next week." Brooke said as she laughed, turning her head to look at Dean.

Dean looked at Brooke and raised his eyebrows as he laughed. "Why?"

"I have slutty wedding sex planned now." Brooke responded with a shrug, scrunching her nose up playfully.

"Count me in." Dean told her with a nod, kissing her again and then stroking her hair.

"Even if you catch the guy behind the attacks…you'll still be my date?" Brooke asked him.

Dean nodded slowly, looking at her seriously. "I'll be there."

"Promise?" Brooke asked him.

"Promise." Dean promised nodding, stroking Brooke's cheek with his thumb as he cupped her face. "Now, I need to call back whoever called me."

Brooke laughed and nodded. "Yeah, and I need to call Milly."

"Why?" Dean asked her as he reached over her to grab his phone.

"Please—I have a couple more places in this house I want to have sex with you in before I go back to work." Brooke responded, rolling her eyes like he should know that.

Dean laughed loudly and checked his Caller ID—Sam. He decided that since Sam really wanted to buy a ring, he should definitely call him back, beaming as Brooke's words ran through his mind. She wanted him around…even when this was all over. That meant something right? And more sex? This was a good day for Dean Winchester and he had a feeling that his smile that couldn't quit showed Brooke how much he enjoyed this new level of their 'relationship'.

"Dean?" Brooke asked suddenly, her tone scared.

Dean looked at her quickly. "What?"

"Milly's not answering her phone." Brooke told him.

**Note: So there you go—they've finally slept together, but at what price? And what was the noise they heard outside? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	16. Demon Business

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**All right so this chapter has an entirely different tone—secrets come out.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean couldn't believe just how fast Brooke had gotten up with the sheet and went to get dressed. There wasn't even another word spoken between them…she just went to her room and started pulling on her clothes, leaving Dean to get dressed too. He grunted a little and then frowned, really wanting to shower, but they didn't have the time for that and he knew it—they had to get to Milly.

"My car or yours?" Dean called up the stairs as he pulled on his shoes.

Brooke appeared at the top of the stairs, buttoning up her shirt and then fluffing her hair a little bit. She hadn't even run a brush through it, she just tried to manage it a little because she had sex hair—in fact so did Dean. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of Brooke's metal fridge and ran his fingers through his own hair as well.

"Yours, if you don't mind." Brooke responded quietly.

There it was: _guilt_.

Brooke felt _guilty_ about having sex with him.

"I don't mind at all." Dean told her quickly, wishing his voice hadn't sounded so hurt.

Brooke closed her eyes and nodded a little, wanting to talk to him about this, but this really wasn't the right time. She was worried about leaving Milly alone in the store because she had been so worried about Milly getting hurt like she had but she'd let herself get distracted…by Dean. No, she didn't regret it, and she definitely wanted to do it again in the future, but she felt maybe she should have had a little bit of self control and waited until a time when she knew that everyone around her was safe and home.

"I don't want to change what we did," Brooke tried as she grabbed her coat.

Dean shrugged it off. "Whatever, it's fine,"

"No, it's not—I don't like you thinking that I regret it." Brooke said honestly, stopping him from heading out the front door by taking his hand. "Hey…"

When Brooke slid her hand up to the base of his neck and pulled him to her, Dean just let it happening, feeling her press her lips to his. She _had_ to reassure him. She had to get to Milly, but she _had_ to reassure him.

"Now get me to Milly." Brooke told him softly.

Dean nodded when they made eye contact and held the door open for her, arming the system as they left and then driving her to the store. He hated when they got there and it was completely silent, Dean feeling like something was most _definitely_ wrong. When he put his arm up to hold her back, Brooke swallowed and he could see the glint of tears coming to her eyes—why hadn't she been here? What was going on?

"I'm going to check the back. _Stay here_." Dean ordered her. "Scream if you need me…_please_."

Brooke didn't understand the change in Dean's voice, but there was something underlying the orders. They were bonded now. Dean cared more now. Brooke understood that, but it was something else…like he was afraid to lose her.

"Promise," Brooke said quickly, nodding.

Dean nodded too and kissed her swiftly, pulling his gun out and heading towards the back room, walking in and pointing his gun at Milly. She was sitting in a chair at the sewing table, her back to him and Dean didn't like that…didn't like that at all.

"Have fun this morning?" Milly asked him.

Dean nodded slowly. "What do you want with Milly? Why are you back here? You can't have Brooke."

"I _can't_ have Brooke?" Milly asked, laughing loudly and turning around.

Brooke heard Dean's and Milly's voices and moved towards the back of the store, confused as to what this conversation meant. When she got there, she saw Milly's eyes turn black and she felt her mouth open a little in horror as flashes of her attack came back. Black eyes…she wasn't dreaming? She wasn't crazy?

"You're not the boss of me, Winchester." The demon responded, smiling at Brooke. "Nice to see you again, Brookie."

Brooke swallowed and Dean turned to her slowly, pain in his eyes. "What do you mean…_again_?"

"You can't have forgotten _that_ quickly, Brookie," The demon said laughing, all of Milly's features twisting in delight. "You seemed to get my message across quite well—you laid low. Of course, I was in a different body then."

"_Don't_…_talk_…_to_…_her_…" Dean told the demon angrily, shaking his head. "You don't get to do that!"

"What is going on here?" Brooke asked, wiping away the tear that slipped down her left cheek. "I don't…I don't understand."

Milly laughed and nodded. "Of course you don't. You don't get it…but you will. Just ask your little sex toy here what's going on. Ask him what he's hiding from you—ask him why he and your father are hiding the same exact secret from you."

"NO!" Brooke cried out when Dean raised the gun at Milly.

She was in between Dean and Milly faster than she thought she be, and then she turned around as a black cloud of smoke poured out of Milly's mouth, Milly's body crumpling onto the floor. For a moment Brooke was still…she couldn't make her legs work. On the one hand she wanted to make sure Milly was right, and on the other hand she just wanted to run—run away from this whole nightmare.

"Brooke…" Dean tried, reaching for her.

Brooke pulled away violently. "Don't touch me!"

"She's fine," Dean managed, watching as Milly's eyes fluttered open.

"I can see that, thank you," Brooke said coldly.

She hated this. She hated how sick to her stomach she felt right then. She just wanted to wake up. Right then…just wake up to Dean lying next to her, stroking her hair. Couldn't this just all be a bad dream that Dean could just protect her from?

"Brooke?" Milly asked in a panicked voice.

Brooke was to her side then, holding Milly to her, hugging her, looking up when Bobby and Sam entered the back room, having seen the demon leave in the air. When they saw that it was from the store, they both knew that their secret was out and Bobby didn't know what to do when he saw how utterly broken Dean looked right then. What was he missing? It was big, he knew that much…but what could possibly have Dean so upset?

"It's okay, Mill, I promise." Brooke told her, kissing the top of her head. "Sam's going to check you over and I'm going to talk to Dean and my father…_alone_."

Bobby and Dean nodded, following Brooke out into the store and watching as she put up the 'CLOSED' sign. Then she turned to them tears in her eyes, swallowing as she found the words to say.

"Why?" She managed to get out. "Why the lies?"

Bobby took a deep breath. "I've been trying to protect you from demons your whole life, Baby Girl."

"I was asking Dean." Brooke said suddenly, trying to take in her father's words at the same time.

Demons? Was he crazy? Then again…the things that the black cloud knew…why wasn't she waking up? Why was this real? Her whole world was turned upside down again and Brooke couldn't take it—she couldn't take the lies.

"I thought I was protecting you." Dean told her, shaking his head. "Damn-it, Brooke, I didn't want you to have to know about this! Do you think that I _want_ you in danger?"

Brooke brushed a tear away, nodding bitterly. "So you were just _never_ going to tell me?"

"I told him to keep you—" Bobby tried, but Brooke instantly cut him off.

"No!" She told him firmly, shaking her head in anger. "No…you have been lying to me my _whole life_. From what I seem to know about demons, they're dangerous and I get it, but I'm an _adult_, Dad! You didn't think that maybe you should tell me about what you do? I mean do you like…hunt these things or something?"

"Yeah," Bobby replied with a sharp nod. "That's exactly what I do."

"Don't I have the right to _know_ that?" Brooke asked him, the pain etched out in every syllable that she uttered. "Don't I have the right to know that you're not just trying to be away from me? You realize that's what I've always thought, right? That you didn't _want_ me? And _you_!"

Brooke looked at Dean as Bobby tried to swallow, choked up at how incredibly in pain his daughter was. She was surprised that Dean had tears in his eyes—not quite comprehending that Dean felt like he had lost her and he couldn't stomach that. He wanted to touch her. Reach out and pull her to him. Stroke her hair. Kiss her. _Protect_ _her_.

"How could you not tell me the whole truth?" Brooke asked him. "After _everything_ that we've been through, how could you just pretend it was some guy that attacked me? Don't you think I deserved to know _exactly_ what had happened to me? Do you even know _why_ the demon attacked me?"

Dean shook his head. "I have no idea what this demon wants or even who this demon is, but Sam, your father and I have been trying to figure it out."

"And the lies were just part of it?" Brooke asked him.

"Brooke, I _care_ about you." Dean protested, both of them pausing and letting it all sink in—he'd just called her '_Brooke_'.

"I don't think you do," Brooke managed, choking out the words and then closing her eyes and trying to take deep breaths, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Dean nodded slowly. "I think I'm starting to—"

"No!" Brooke told him loudly, opening up her eyes. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have _lied_ to me."

Brooke went past Dean and Bobby angrily, going back to the back room to check on Milly, avoiding Dean's arms again. That wasn't even what Dean thought was going to come out of his mouth, but either way, the moment that Brooke had said 'love', Bobby was staring at Dean. It suddenly dawned on him that Brooke had just had her heart broken and Dean was the reason why.

"Boy," Bobby said, shaking his head.

Dean looked at him. "Don't, Bobby. I don't want a lecture right now about what I should and shouldn't have done to your daughter, all right? I promised you that I was going to protect her and I can't do that if I don't find this demon and get it for once and for all."

"Don't you talk back to me, Boy." Bobby told him angrily. "You man the Hell up and you go do research…_now_."

"I can't just leave her here without protection." Dean said, just as angry as Bobby, but much more hurt.

"She's got Sam and I right now…go." Bobby ordered him.

Not knowing what else to do, Dean looked towards the back room sadly and then just nodded, heading to the local library.

**Note: That chapter was incredibly angsty…sorry about that. This is one of the hurtles they have to get over though. More characters next chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	17. More Ground Rules

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this has a different tone too.**

**I don't know…I write what comes out.**

**Next chapter is playful and has a dark tone to it.**

**WANRINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke couldn't figure out what feeling she was feeling most: anger, hurt, betrayal or fear. Demons. _Demons_ were part of her life now. It seemed like life had almost been easier without the knowledge of their existence. And still she had one question: what did the demon want with _her_?

"Brooke?" Dean asked as he walked in the front door of the house.

Brooke glanced up from the counter looked at him. "I wondered when you were coming back."

"How long have you been alone?" Dean asked her immediately, arming the alarm system.

"2 hours." Brooke responded with a shrug. "I'm all intact, I promise. You can tell my father all about how I'm safe if you want to."

Dean turned to look at Brooke and made a face. "I meant what I said about caring about you, Brooke. This isn't just a bodyguard and the girl he's protecting, you know."

"Honestly? I'm not sure I know that anymore." Brooke said softly.

She hated this.

She hated being mad at him.

She hated not being able to trust him.

"I don't think that's fair." Dean told her, walking up to the counter and standing on the other side of it. "I mean don't you understand what Bobby and I were doing here, Brooke? It's not like I lied to you—I just kept information from you because the more you know, the more danger you're in."

Brooke gave him a look. "Secrets, lies—I trusted you and now I can't."

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, leaning on the counter and shaking his head, his gaze down at the countertop. "Who in God's name hurt you so bad that you can't see my side of things?"

"We're not talking about this," Brooke said lamely, heading towards the stairs but stopping when Dean stood in front of her. "No…move."

Dean gave her a look and then Brooke gave him one right back, both of them trying to size the other one up. They both really wanted to talk about this, and at the same time Brooke didn't. She didn't want to get _anymore_ attached to Dean than she was already because she was still trying to figure out this whole demon thing.

"Don't give me a bitch face." Dean told her, stepping closer to her.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Don't invade my personal bubble."

"Are you four?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, that's it," Dean said with a nod, reaching for Brooke.

Brooke squealed because she was far too slow for him, Dean picking her up and practically slinging her over his back. She pushed on his back to try and get him to put her down, Dean shaking his head and heading over to the couch, setting her on it. He smiled when she sent him a look that was masking a smile, glad that she wasn't just ripping him a new one with angry words.

"New rules, I think, are in order." Dean told her softly, sitting on the coffee table and looking at her.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Rule number 1—no touching."

"I like touching." Dean protested, frowning at her.

"And I like honesty." Brooke replied with a shrug.

Dean grunted in annoyance. "Rule number 2—no sass from you."

"Oh, but _you_ get to give _me_ sass?" Brooke asked him shaking her head. "I don't find that fair."

"Well I assume rule number 1 refers to me, right?" Dean asked, nodding when Brooke nodded. "Then _you_ can touch, and _I_ can sass."

Brooke narrowed her eyes a moment, but she nodded at that. She couldn't just lay down the law because he was still her bodyguard. If they were going to in a sense start all over, then he was going to have to set some ground rules too. Still…she was mad at him—therefore she got to lay down _more_ rules.

"Bedrooms are off limits to the other party." Brooke said quickly, trying to let Dean know that sex between them was _not_ happening again.

Dean nodded slowly. "Fair enough…my word trumps yours."

"That's not even fair!" Brooke protested, getting in Dean's face.

Her breath was hot, and even angry, Dean was turned on. He wanted to kiss her, but he'd promised no touching, so he had to control himself. He was in charge here. _He_ was the one that was protecting _her_. She didn't know about demons and he was the one that was keeping her safe from them.

"Life isn't fair, Davis." Dean said softly.

Brooke glanced at Dean's lips, hurt in her eyes that he had gone back to her last name. What feelings did he have for her? What was she gaining in pushing him away? Then again, until he proved to her that he was a truthful man, she couldn't let him in. She'd already lowered her walls a little for him and she couldn't do that again…couldn't be hurt by a _man she loved_ again.

No.

She couldn't _love_ him…could she?

"You're going to tell me everything you know about demons." Brooke said finally, agreeing to Dean's word being the final word in matters—though she knew that was going to be the hardest rule to follow.

Brooke Davis was stubborn.

Dean Winchester was stubborn.

How the two of them were going to get past this, only God knew.

"We're going out to dinner so that I can tell you." Dean said nodding.

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "We're staying in—I'm not going on a date with you."

"My word trumps yours, remember?" Dean asked her.

"And do you have that in writing?" Brooke asked him, batting her eyelashes and flashing him a cheeky smile. "Because I don't see it in written form."

Dean nodded slowly. "We're making up another contract."

"Atta boy," Brooke said, confused when Dean grunted angrily and then pressed his lips to hers, pulling back and looking her in the eye. "I said no touching."

Dean hated how hurt her voice sounded. She was still so upset with him and so pained to touch him and Dean got that, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to be with and around her, and he couldn't bear the thought of not being able to win her back.

"I don't see that in writing." Dean whispered, Brooke glancing at his lips again.

**Note: These two are just so sexually attracted it's fantastic, right? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	18. Support System

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, this chapter was fun to write.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"You're not supposed to be touching…" Brooke breathed out as she sat at the dining room table, writing out the contract. "Hands…"

Dean smirked as he ran his hand along her inner thigh, standing behind her chair and watching her work away over her shoulder. Her hair actually smelled extra wonderful that day—everything about her seemed extra wonderful. He didn't know if it was because of trying to keep her in his mind's eye in case he failed at winning her over again, or because he knew that touch was how Brooke responded to things.

"I haven't signed anything yet…" Dean countered, shrugging and then sighing loudly when Brooke squeezed her legs shut as he continued to move his fingers towards her lady parts. "What happened to my word being law?"

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "Oh, no—right here in the sub section, it says that that's only good for demon and bodyguard related things. Hands…out from between my legs—Dean…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…your ear was just there." Dean said shrugging, pulling his hands back after nipping at her earlobe again.

Brooke handed the several sheets of paper to Dean and made him sign and initial in all of the various spots, and then Brooke went up to her room and laid down in her bed. She sighed loudly at the list of rules she'd just agreed to, and she looked up at the ceiling as she settled into her bed. When did things get like this? When did they start to suddenly fall apart around her?

For the most part over the next week, Brooke and Dean followed the rules and Brooke was getting…well, hornier than normal. Dean had a habit of breathing on her face and throwing sassy remarks at her and Brooke _liked_ it…she liked it a _lot_. But even with her not being allowed to sass him, if he was going to tease her, then she was going to tease him. The next day was Peyton's wedding and Dean was still her date…a date that wasn't allowed to touch her…she was starting to hate that rule.

"All right, Dean, it's time to get your ass out of bed." Brooke announced that morning, pulling the curtains open, sun streaming into the room.

Dean looked at the alarm clock, ignoring that she was in his room. "It's 6am!"

"I know what time it is. Remember last week when we signed that new contract agreement between us? I start being more cordial and you start getting up earlier? I need you to get up so I can leave the house—you are my bodyguard after all, and where I go you must follow." Brooke said, smirking at him but not exactly _sassing_ him.

When she sassed him those days though, Dean let it slide—it meant that she was warming up to him again. He'd told her about hunting, and about demons and ghosts, and she had taken it in, not talking to him much for two days, but throwing him small smiles. She _respected_ him, and she believed _in_ him…but she was still hurt. Every time he tried to figure out _why_ she shut off, and he couldn't fault her for that—she was still mad about being left in the dark.

Dean grunted and sat up. "Wow…this is going to be more annoying than I originally thought."

"I can just go by myself." Brooke responded with a shrug, honestly loving that they could still banter.

"I believe the contract also stated that you were going to stop trying to getting out of the arrangement because I'm not leaving until we catch the guy behind your attack." Dean said with a nod.

"Right…well, I'm taking my laptop into the living room, there's coffee in the kitchen, and I need to be out of here in the next 30 minutes. Shower, please?" Brooke asked him.

Dean nodded as she watched Brooke leave the room, a bounce to her step. Her hair even bounced as she left, curled a bit and pinned—like she was trying to impress him. With her bruises healed up now, she was pretty happy, and she was wearing clothes that Dean liked…clothes that she could wear and not have to worry about people seeing skin because her skin looked healthy now.

Her hips.

Dean loved the way Brooke Davis' hips moved when she walked.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Dean said aloud, nodding his head.

He got up and took a shower, following Brooke to the store after she got him some coffee, watching as she put some final touches on Peyton's wedding dress. Suddenly there was a loud, 'Aunt Brooke', and Brooke came out into the main part of the store, smiling at Lucas, Lindsay and Jamie, picking Jamie up when he rushed to her.

"Well, this is a surprise." Brooke announced, accepting and returning Lindsay's hug when she gave Brooke one. "You guys have been gone for a while."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, um…we got married."

"Wow…" Brooke said automatically, smiling genuinely.

Once upon a time Brooke had been in love with Lucas Scott and vice versa. They'd fallen apart because of Peyton coming between them, and because of the lies that Lucas had kept up. Then along came Lindsay and Lucas was happy, and Lindsay was a good person and she was happy and Brooke was happy _for_ them. At the same time, Lucas was now married and Peyton was getting married the next day and where was Brooke? Still alone.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Brooke exclaimed, smiling when Jamie nodded happily. "You two staying in Tree Hill?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah…it only makes sense that we raise the baby here."

Baby.

Lindsay was having a baby.

Brooke didn't know what to say. _She_ had wanted a baby. What was this? Lucas and Peyton cheat, Brooke gets hurt and _they_ get to have kids? What about Brooke? She gets attacked in her story and labeled by the doctors as 'unable to conceive' and she didn't have a significant other.

"Congratulations." Dean said, Brooke being dragged out of her head and back to the real world.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Congratulations."

"I'm going to have a niece or nephew!" Jamie exclaimed happily. "What about you, Aunt Brooke?"

"What about me?" Brooke asked, completely caught off guard.

"Will you have a kid?" Jamie asked her.

Brooke tried to keep her voice even. "Babies don't come from me, Jimmy-Jam."

Jamie just nodded because he saw that the topic was hurting Brooke. Then Dean swooped in and changed the subject, introducing himself to Lindsay and Lucas. He wanted to know more about them, and then he took Jamie from Brooke when Brooke mentioned that she had to finish Peyton's wedding dress, and Brooke glanced at him a moment.

Dean holding Jamie.

Dean with a kid on his hip.

"We heard that something happened to the store." Lindsay said, shaking her head. "That's terrible."

Lucas nodded. "I'm glad you're here for her though."

"He protects Aunt Brooke." Jamie said with a nod. "She's safe."

Brooke nodded slowly in the back room, sitting there by herself, trying not to cry as Jamie went back to hang out with his uncle and Lindsay. Then Dean came into the back room and he nodded, sitting down next to her.

"Tell me what happened with him." Dean said, shrugging when Brooke looked at him with questions in her eyes. "I know what it's like to look at an ex. Just tell me."

Brooke bit her lip. "Can you please just hold me for a moment instead, Dean?"

"That goes against Rule Number 1," Dean said slowly, wondering if this was a test.

"This is a one time offer." Brooke told him bitterly.

Dean didn't have to be told twice.

He reached out and pulled Brooke to him, stroking her hair and feeling his muscles tighten as she sank into him. She was finally in his arms again, but it wasn't going to last. Her past still hurt her…and he didn't know how to make that pain go away.

"I can't have kids and I don't have anyone." Brooke told him, wiping a fallen tear away. "Everyone's happy and moving forward in their lives and I'm…not."

Dean kissed the top of Brooke's head. "That's not really true, Brooke…you have me."

**Note: Dean is not letting her go. Brooke is starting to soften. Next chapter is Peyton's wedding. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	19. Second Chances

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sequoya—she's always excited about this story and has helped me with some storylines.**

**There is slutty wedding sex this chapter…**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair that morning, lying on her back and trying to figure out what was up with her. She couldn't understand why she was still being so accommodating and playful with Dean. On the one hand she was growing up and she was maturing and she got that, but she was pretty sure that it all had to do with what she went through with Lucas.

Lucas.

The last time that she had been in love was with _Lucas_.

Even after Lucas cheating on her with Peyton, who at the time had been her absolute _best friend_, and Brooke had for some reason given Lucas a second chance. She'd gotten past the betrayal and though it had happened again, what Lucas and Peyton had done to her was _far_ worse than what Dean had done. It hadn't been a _lie _exactly…it just hadn't been the whole truth and since then Dean had been nothing but truthful and accommodating.

"But what if he blows a second chance like Lucas did?" Brooke asked herself softly.

Waking up alone was all too familiar a feeling for Dean Winchester. He opened up his eyes and looked to the other side of the bed, _really_ wishing that Brooke was there next to him. There had been so many days in his past when he would wake up, remember the night before and be overwhelmed with happiness that he was now alone…but this just wasn't one of those times.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Dean got up and got dressed, trying to figure out if there was a way to get out of this. He didn't _want_ to go to Peyton's wedding. Before he hadn't minded so much because he had been going as Brooke's date, but after realizing that Peyton moving on was part of what was hurting Brooke, he didn't want to support it. He wanted to know what was up with Brooke, but she wasn't talking.

"Maybe I can get it out of her…" Dean mused as he fixed his jacket.

Nodding to himself, Dean went to go and talk to Brooke, wanting to catch her off guard even though it was breaking the rules. If he just knocked and said who he was, she would tell him to wait or go away, and Dean wasn't patient. He'd said that over and over again but he knew it was true—so he simply opened up the door and started to walk in.

There was a shriek, Dean swallowing when he looked at Brooke, her cheeks getting incredibly red. She was wearing a robe, but she was definitely touching herself and Dean had absolutely no idea what had just happened.

"Oh my God! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said, rushing out of her room before she hit him with a shoe.

Brooke closed her eyes. "You just broke the most important rule! You didn't think before you entered my room!"

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you." Dean responded, looking at Brooke with a grin on his face when she stepped out of her room and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have _got_ to start abiding by the rules…now what do you want?" She asked him, hoping that he would just drop things and finish getting ready for Peyton's wedding.

"I can come back, you know…when you're done…" Dean said, glancing downward and then meeting Brooke's eyes.

She gasped at him. "Stop talking about it!"

Brooke hadn't woken up that morning _thinking_ that this was going to happen—it just did when she started thinking about Dean. She wanted to give him a second chance, but she would never voice that—especially now—because she was pretty certain she was simply sexually attracted to him. That was no basis for an _actual_ relationship.

"I dunno…the picture is kind of hard to get out of my head…" Dean teased her, winking.

"DEAN!" Brooke exclaimed, her cheeks going a shade redder.

Dean laughed a little. "There are people here that can help you with your little—"

"—I'm going to get dressed and then we can leave, okay?" Brooke told him, giving him a look that meant business.

"I'll be in the living room." Dean replied with a nod, but he kept his ground, his eyes fixed on Brooke—was it possible she was thinking of him earlier?

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "I'll be in my room."

"Want me to…?" Dean said, pointing at her and then to her room playfully.

"_**Alone**_…" Brooke told him forcefully.

He just nodded and then laughed when she rolled her eyes again and then went into her room, Dean hoping that she had been thinking about him. That would certainly be beneficial. If she was thinking about him, then that meant that maybe the two of them could try to move forward again.

Smiling a little, Dean went to go and grab the duffle that he and Brooke had packed together, and he looked up when Brooke came down the stairs with her bridesmaid dress in its dress bag and she was giving him this look. The two of them just kind of smiled at each other, and then got into the Impala, Dean driving them to the church, Brooke heading straight for the room where Haley and Peyton would be.

"She fled from you pretty quickly." Sam told Dean with a laugh, coming towards him all dressed up in his tux. "You starting to annoy her already?"

Dean made a face at Sam's comment. "Brooke and I are doing just fine, thank you very much—did you get my information?"

"Hales was onto me," Sam said with a soft shrug. "If she wasn't convinced that you're trying to make her happy, she wouldn't have even told me."

"Why did you have to pick a girl that sees right through you?" Dean teased, smiling when Sam did.

Sam shrugged and smiled. "I love her, Dean. She's everything I've ever wanted and more. I love Jamie too—that kid is a highlight in my life."

Dean resisted the urge to tell his brother that he was being too cheesy because it was making him happy. This was what Sam had always wanted—a life that he could settle into with a wife and a kid. It didn't even matter to Sam that Jamie was biologically Haley's ex-husband's son—Sam loved him and he loved Haley. He was going to love and protect them always, and Dean approved.

"So what about my information?" Dean asked Sam impatiently. "You said she told you even though she knew you weren't just inquiring about Brooke."

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah…Lucas cheated on her twice—with Peyton. Haley's saying it was really only once, but he kissed Peyton while he was Brooke and it was all High School nonsense. Now Brooke's kind of closed off emotionally because he was the first guy she ever really loved and he broke her heart."

"That's why she was so upset about Lucas and Lindsay expecting and Peyton getting married and adopting Jenny." Dean said with a nod, running his hand down his face. "She wanted so badly to have love and a baby and now she thinks she's been left in the dust. It doesn't seem fair. A woman like her deserves more than what she has."

Sam smiled a little about that and nodded, assessing his brother's behavior and then watching as he took off towards where Brooke had disappeared to. He was smitten. He was worried about her and he genuinely had her best interests at heart, but he didn't seem to get that yet. Dean wanted to be with her and he wanted to put a smile on her face and Sam liked that…he thought that Dean deserved something more than his police work and demon hunting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—where do you think you're going?" Haley asked Dean as she closed the door to the room behind her. "You're supposed to be with Sam changing into a suit and you can't see Brooke right now. She has to finish changing and go see Peyton while I check on the seating."

Dean nodded slowly. "Peyton's not in there?"

"Now's not the time, Winchester—shoo." Haley responded, turning him around and pushing him back towards Sam before heading the opposite direction to go and make sure that the ushers were doing their jobs.

Dean waited a couple of moments before he went into the room that Brooke was changing in, smiling a little bit as she struggled to zip up the back of her dress. It was short and though not red like he wished—red was definitely Brooke's color—Brooke filled it out nicely.

"Thank goodness you're back, Tutor Girl, I need you to zip me up." Brooke said with a small laugh. "I think I got it stuck when I tried on my own."

Dean nodded and went up to her, putting his hand on the zipper, Brooke holding up her hair and then jumping when Dean ran his fingers along her bra. It hooked in the back and it was strapless just like the dress, and she knew _exactly_ whose fingers those were.

"Dean! You can't be in here!" Brooke told him, swatting his hands away and turning to look at him. "You also can't be touching!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "We both know that we both hate the rules, so give it up."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're not supposed to be in here right now." Brooke responded, giving him a look and yet still admitting that she hated the rules too. "I have to go check on Peyton."

"Then let me zip you up." Dean told her softly.

Brooke nodded after a pause and turned back around, Dean getting the zipper unstuck and then zipping it right up. He laughed a little when she then immediately turned around and started to push him towards the door, stopping when Dean stood his ground and giving him a look.

"Go." Brooke told him.

Dean nodded and kissed her hard on the mouth, Brooke responding instantly. "Slutty wedding sex is officially back on now."

"It is not." Brooke said, blushing a bit. "Get out."

"You deserve love, you know, Davis." Dean shrugged softly. "Not every man out there is like Lucas Scott and I'd hate to see you close yourself off and let him win."

Brooke was stunned by his words and she opened her mouth to say something, but he was already out the door. He went to go and finish getting dressed, Brooke making her way to Peyton, Haley showing up and the three of them getting ready to do this. Then the wedding march started and Brooke and Haley went down the aisle, Nathan and Sam up at the altar already with Jake.

Peyton walked down the aisle and then stood up at the altar with Jake, Dean sitting in the front row watching Brooke—he was always watching Brooke. Brooke glanced at him while Peyton and Jake said their vows, kissing each other and then exiting down the aisle after being pronounced 'Husband and Wife'. Then everyone headed to the reception, Brooke taking Dean by the hand and dragging him into an empty room.

"How _dare_ you just say something like that without giving me a chance to refute it?" Brooke asked him once she shut the door behind them.

Dean shrugged and looked at her. "There's nothing to refute."

"You're so frustrating!" Brooke told him, miming strangling him.

"That dress looks really good on you, Brooke." Dean said as he took a step towards her.

Brooke shook her head. "I am _not_ dealing with your sweet-talk right now, Winchester."

"You're kind of adorable when you're angry." Dean responded, taking a couple more steps closer.

"Why are you so obnoxious?" Brooke asked him softly.

"I'm adorable." Dean said with a shrug.

Dean wasn't actually expecting what came next—Brooke practically jumping him. In no time flat she was grabbing his face and pulling him to her, her mouth covering his. What he had said had made her think during the ceremony and it made her even more willing to give him a second chance even though he was infuriating her. Maybe it was because he constantly touched her…maybe it was just because Brooke was already attached.

"That was…unexpected," Dean breathed out when Brooke pulled away a little and started to lift up her skirt a little. "Though I'm totally into this."

Brooke laughed a little as she got her panties off, reaching out to undo Dean's slacks, kissing him again. Dean just let her navigate, pulling him closer and closer to her until her back hit the wall, Brooke holding onto Dean's shoulders and hoisting herself off. She had a speech to give and so they had to get right down to it, and Dean didn't mind. In fact he moaned softly when Brooke bit his bottom lip and brought herself down on him.

She let out a soft noise and then smiled, moving against him and resting her head back against the wall as Dean took over. He applied open-mouth kisses to her neck as he moved against her, knowing that Brooke had things to do, but glad that he'd gotten through to her. Brooke was stubborn and he liked that, but at the same time he really needed to have her trust and she was giving him a second chance…right?

Dean covered Brooke's mouth with his when she hit her release, muffling her sounds and then in effect muffling his own when he climaxed shortly after. He showered her face with kisses and then captured her lips again, chuckling when she held him close and started stroking his hair.

"Does this mean I get a second chance?" Dean asked her, his face buried in the crook in her neck as they caught their breaths.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah…it means you get a second chance."

**Note: Brooke already let Dean in. Dean wants Brooke to be happy. What could possibly happen next? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	20. Fresh Starts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is pretty fluffy, but there's a cliffhanger and a plot twist.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Peyton's wedding had been a success and Lindsay wanted to know if Brooke wanted to go out to lunch with her, and Brooke was feeling a little overwhelmed that night when she got back home. Dean armed the alarm system and watched Brooke go upstairs, not even really talking to him. Second chance or not, Dean Winchester didn't dance and Brooke was a little upset that he hadn't wanted to dance at the reception.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked her as she ascended the stairs.

Brooke raised her hand up without looking at him. "I'm fine, but help yourself to the fridge."

"Come on—what do you want me to apologize for, Brooke?" Dean asked, starting up the stairs after her.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." Brooke responded, sighing when she went into the bathroom and he followed her right in. "I need to shower, okay? I still feel a little sticky and I just want some time alone to relax."

Dean sighed loudly. "I made you mad and I'm trying to make up for it."

"You have nothing to make up for." Brooke said with a shrug, kissing him swiftly. "Now, get out."

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Brooke again, trying to let her know that he was still there even though he had a feeling he'd be sleeping by himself that night. He sighed as he descended the staircase, taking a shower of his own in the other bathroom downstairs, getting ready for bed and lying in his own. He lay on his side and looked at the window, trying to figure out what it would be like when he eventually had to leave here.

Brooke was in her own bed too, looking up at the ceiling, deciding that this was really ridiculous. If she was giving Dean a second chance then why was she pushing him away? Because he wouldn't dance a dance or two at a wedding reception? That was no reason to shut him down right now.

"Get your shit together, Brooke Davis." Brooke told herself, throwing her covers off of her and going down the stairs.

She took a deep breath and opened up Dean's door, Dean glancing at her and then turning back to the window, his back to her.

"I'm sorry—I thought we weren't allowed in each other's rooms." Dean teased, his voice soft and sarcastic.

Brooke nodded and closed the door behind her, lifting up the covers and climbing into bed with him. Dean smirked a little when Brooke wrapped her arms around him, glad he was clad in just his boxers. She pressed her lips to his shoulder blade as she pulled him closed her, running her nose along his back as she continued to place kisses on his skin. There was so much about Dean that she knew and so much that she didn't but she knew one thing: she wanted him to stick around.

"I'm sorry I was being obnoxious and made you shower without me." Brooke told him, smiling when he chuckled.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. He was trying to act like she hadn't gotten to him and that he was perfectly fine, but the way Brooke's soft lips traveled along his skin made him tingle a little bit in a rather pleasing way.

"Where'd you get this scar on your back?" Brooke asked him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"This one," Brooke responded, kissing the scar and tracing it with her tongue.

"I really wish that I could say with certainty that it was one I got from a shapeshifter, but I can't concentrate so well with you starting to nibble on me," Dean admitted, shifting a little.

Brooke laughed and loosened her hold on him, letting him turn over and look at her. She didn't really want to have any kind of serious conversation, but she definitely wanted to stay with him. He cupped her face and ran his thumb along her jaw line, kissing her softly and then pulling back and making eye contact with her.

"What are we going to do about our contract?" Dean asked her.

Brooke scrunched up her nose in thought. "Burn it?"

"I like that idea." Dean said laughing, nodding in agreement. "I like that idea very much."

"I have to have lunch with Lindsay tomorrow because I couldn't say 'no'…I don't even know what she wants from me." Brooke told him softly. "Not to mention I have to have dinner with my parents and I just don't know what to do. What if I don't want to do that? What if I'd rather just manipulate you into staying in bed all day long?"

"I don't think that I'd have to be _manipulated_," Dean responded with a small laugh.

Brooke nodded slowly. "So…you think I could persuade you to show me a move or two right now?"

"You have some stamina, Davis." Dean said laughing, climbing on top of her as she lie there on her back now. "Persuasion is definitely encouraged."

Brooke laughed in response, kissing him gently and playing along, both of them trying to get in some foreplay this time around. Dean was wondering a moment as they began to remove each other's clothes what this meant about his and Brooke's new relationship status, Brooke wondering how in the world he was already figuring out her pleasure points. She was also wondering if this was all they were going to do—talk a bit, tease, joke, and then have a lot of sex. That wasn't a bad thing really, she just wondered if this was all there was going to be and if it was going to stop once he no longer had to be her bodyguard.

She found herself not really able to focus on anything else when Dean brought her world crashing back into her, and soon the two were simply lying together holding each other, no words needed, going again after lying there and talking for a little while longer. They drifted off to sleep, Dean first, and the next morning Brooke turned over and opened up her eyes groggily, catching that it was 11:27am according to the clock on the nightstand. When she went to get up quickly, Dean's hand shot out and held onto her arm.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" He asked her, his eyes closed, his face halfway in his pillow as he lay there on his stomach.

Brooke smiled a little and leaned over to kiss his exposed cheek. "I'm supposed to meet Lindsay here in like 30 minutes."

"It's that late?" Dean asked her softly.

"Well, seeing as how we went a couple of times last night and then neither of us set an alarm, it seems normal that we fell asleep and slept so long." Brooke said laughing. "I have to get up and get dressed, but you can keep sleeping—you deserve it after everything you did for me last night."

Dean chuckled and then let go of Brooke's arm, opening his eyes. "We both know you're not going alone."

"Come on, Dean—ever since I found out about demons I've been extra careful. I'm a big girl, all right? I don't need my boyfriend following me around everywhere…I can handle myself." Brooke promised, giving him a look.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Dean asked her.

Brooke blushed, suddenly realizing her slip and then shrugging her shoulders. "You don't have to be."

Dean nodded and sat up, noticing that she was freaking out just a little bit because of her slip up right in front of him. They hadn't had a serious talk because when they got in the realm of one, Brooke had offered another go and Dean wasn't going to turn it down. He reached out for her and pulled her onto his lap, stroking her bare skin and bringing his face close to hers.

"How about this?" Dean asked her, looking her in the eye even though she was still a little embarrassed. "As your boyfriend, I'm going to give you a ten minute head start, but I _will_ be joining you because I'm still your bodyguard…deal?"

Brooke smiled a little at Dean calling himself her 'boyfriend' and then she scrunched up her nose playfully, Dean cupping her naked breast and running his thumb along the peak. She knew he was trying to arouse her so that she'd simply agree to his terms, and she also knew that it was kind of working.

"Fifteen minute head start and we reschedule the dinner with my parents so we can break in the bed some more." Brooke countered, grinning when Dean ran his hand up to slip his fingers into her hair.

"Deal," Dean told her, kissing her hard and then biting her lip as he pulled away. "I hate to say it, but…go put clothes on."

Brooke laughed and kissed him swiftly before getting out of the bed. "I promise I'll take them off again later, Boyfriend."

For some reason Dean _really_ liked the sound of that—'boyfriend'. He laughed and watched as she took the spare blanket folded up at the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself, bounding out of the room and up to her own to shower and changed. Pretty quickly she was out of the door and off to see Lindsay, Lindsay smiling at her when she arrived, having already gotten them a table outside.

"You look like you're glowing." Lindsay said happily, laughing a little bit. "Have a good morning?"

Brooke nodded as she took her seat, a grin on her face. "A very good morning. Have you already ordered?"

"I was waiting for you," Lindsay responded as she shook her head in response to the question. "I have a really important question to ask you and I really hope that you don't think that it's coming out of the blue."

"What kind of question?" Brooke asked her, laughing a little in her confusion.

"Well…Luke is asking Nathan and Haley if they want to be Godparents to the baby, but since they're also aunt and uncle…we were hoping that you would be a Godmother too." Lindsay explained to her. "You've always been so nice to me and you stood up for me when Peyton was trying to get Luke back and I know how much you mean to Luke so…what do you say?"

Brooke smiled and even though she was caught off guard she agreed, excusing herself to the bathroom after they had ordered. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so overwhelmed, but she knew that something was off and she didn't know what. She was even more freaked out when she saw a black cloud enter the bathroom through a vent, the smoke filling her mouth and nostrils…

**Note: Uh-oh…demon-o. What could possibly happen now? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	21. Demon Brooke

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**All of the demon stuff—the demon that's doing it, the demon's plan—all of that starts to be discussed this chapter and next chapter, and the chapter after that.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

When Dean arrived at the diner, he was confused—neither Brooke nor Lindsay were there. He looked around for a moment or two before fear crept in and then he started to search frantically, calling her cell phone and not getting an answer. That made him worry even more and he knew that he had to make that phone call that he didn't want to make…Bobby.

How was Dean supposed to tell him that he lost his daughter?

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Dean sucked up his fear and dialed Bobby's number, knowing that he just wanted Brooke safe. If that meant that he would have to deal with Bobby's wrath, then so be it. The only thing that worried him was that he and Bobby might let their emotions get in the way of the job at hand—finding Brooke.

"Bobby, I lost her." Dean said quickly when Bobby picked up on the other end.

Bobby felt the color drain from his face. "You did _what_?"

"I lost Brooke!" Dean repeated frantically.

"Why did you let her out of your sight, Boy?" Bobby asked him angrily. "I was making progress tracking this son of a bitch down and you lost the one thing the demon wanted!"

"Why does this demon want Brooke, Bobby? I don't understand it." Dean said, trying to change the subject ever so slightly.

Bobby took a deep breath. "I'm on my way—we can talk when I'm there."

Dean tried to say something but Bobby had already hung up on him, so Dean decided to continue his search—he had to go and see Lucas. He didn't want to, but Brooke had been having lunch with Lindsay, so he knew that if Lindsay hadn't returned, then she was with Brooke. What if they had simply gone off somewhere and silenced their phones. No…no, Brooke knew she couldn't do that. They had made a deal and she would stick to it—Dean knew she would. Something was wrong.

"He looks so worried." The demon said from its vantage point, looking at Dean as it settled into Brooke's body, feeling her resisting but knowing it was stronger. "Imagine how upset he'll be when he finds out that he can no longer protect you."

The demon smiled a little, the evil smirk stretching across Brooke's face, and then it began to walk. Straight to Brooke's store, opening up some drawers near the cash register…searching for something. Peyton came into the store happily, immediately beginning to talk, Brooke's head snapping up.

"Tomorrow is the day that I _finally_ get to adopt Jenny!" Peyton said happily, nodding a bit. "Jake, Jenny and I are finally going to be the family that we've always wanted to be."

Brooke nodded. "I really don't have time for this."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peyton responded, leaning on the counter. "Do you need any help looking for something, Brooke?"

"Not from you," Brooke responded, continuing to search through a drawer.

Peyton made a face—she didn't get it. Brooke was the one that was always telling people to go for what they wanted…she was always the one that was glad that everyone else was happy. She was helpful and she was a good friend and obviously something had to be wrong for her to be this short with _Peyton_.

"Brooke, what happened? Where is Dean?" Peyton asked suddenly, wondering if Dean had already found the culprit and had left, leaving Brooke upset since she was so attached to him already.

Brooke slammed her hand down on the table. "He's not here."

"Right…" Peyton said softly, looking towards the door when Sam came in. "She's really not in the mood to be seeing visitors."

"Dean's been calling me over and over again—why aren't you answering his calls?" Sam asked Brooke, ignoring Peyton's comment.

Brooke looked at him and laughed. "He's not my keeper."

"That's kind of what a bodyguard is." Peyton responded, looking at Brooke funny. "Honey, are you all right?"

"Peyton…" Brooke said angrily.

Sam swallowed as he noted Brooke's strange behavior. "Peyton…it's okay. Um, they're just fighting, so uh—let me handle this, okay?"

Peyton held her hands up in surrender and left the store, Brooke looking at Sam and leaning on the counter, shaking her head. The demon knew who he was—Sam Winchester. Psychic. Turned by Azazel. He was trying to stay away from hunting and settle down, but the demons didn't want that. The demons wanted the Winchesters, and they were going to get them.

"What do you want with Brooke?" Sam asked the demon.

Brooke smiled and shrugged. "I just want to wear her skin. Have you seen her? She's kind of a perfect specimen."

"What do you want? Why Brooke?" Sam repeated, trying to get the demon to talk to him.

"Why not? There so much here that none of you will understand without her help." The demon responded, shrugging a little and grinning. "You're so far from the truth. Don't you get that? You're following all the wrong leads."

"Why would you tell us that?" Dean asked as he entered the store.

He had thought about where Brooke could possibly be when Lindsay had opened up the door and said that Brooke had said she was sick. If Brooke was trying to figure something out on her own, she would start at the scene of the crime—obviously the demon thought that way as well. A demon…a demon was in Brooke.

_His_ Brooke.

"Nice of you to join us, Dean." The demon said with a smile. "How about you both have a seat…"

Just like that, the demon looked at Sam and Dean and threw them backwards, both of them landing on one of the round about benches that Brooke had in the main part of the store, waving her hand, the 'Open' sign turning to 'Closed'. It didn't even matter that it was broad daylight—the demon could talk to them and it would just look like Brooke Davis was having a talk with the Winchester Men instead of actually running her store—no one would suspect a thing.

"Where is Bobby? Coming to try and save his precious daughter? She's mine now." The demon responded, holding up her finger and shaking her head as Dean tried to speak. "I deal in rhetorical questions, Dean."

Sam made a face as he tried to struggle against the demon's hold. "What is the master plan, huh? Why do you need _Brooke_? Can't you find someone else?"

"Not at all—she's perfect. She's the perfect weapon." The demon explained, smiling some more. "She's strong, she's loyal, she has a circle of useable tools—by tools I mean humans."

"Yeah, I got that." Dean responded bitterly. "What do you mean she's a weapon?"

"I mean she's a weapon." The demon repeated, shrugging. "She's a weapon we need to have on our side."

Dean nodded slowly—he didn't get it but he knew that he had to stop this demon no matter what. The demon was _not_ allowed to have Brooke Davis. Dean wasn't ready to part with her and he never would be…unless that would be best for her. Maybe if he left—but no…no, the demons wanted _Brooke_…that meant that Dean could never leave her and he fully intended never to do it again.

"You can't have her." Dean said, struggling hard against the demon's power, wondering how the demon could be so strong.

Brooke cocked her head to one side and pouted a little at Dean. "Why? She's not worth much. Sure she owns her own company, but she's always the Godmother, never the mother. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. Her parents ignored her. You're here because they paid you to be—no one understands her importance. She belongs to us."

"She's worth _everything_." Dean responded angrily, Sam realizing what Dean was going to say before he did. "I love her."

**Note: Dean said it. Brooke is possessed and no one is around to save Brooke? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	22. Demons VS Angels?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So my AU is **_**very **_**AU, which we all know but uh…this is explaining some things.**

**Because the timeline is so different, things have to happen in different ways.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

The demon wasn't sure if it was amused or not when Dean's words hit Brooke's ears. It took them in, however and then strode towards the door, nodding all the way. Sam and Dean were struggling and what the demon wanted to find wasn't even in the store to begin with.

"Tell Bobby 'hi' for me." The demon said before it left the store.

After a moment or two Dean and Sam found themselves able to move, both them hurrying for the door and stepping out of it. They weren't sure where the demon went, but Dean answer his cell phone when it went off.

"Where are you?" Dean asked without checking the Caller ID.

His superior, Commissioner Lewis, laughed a little. "I'm at the office. I was just calling to ask you how things were going."

Dean swallowed when he heard his boss' voice, trying to recollect his thoughts because this was important…but finding Brooke was _more_ important. Sam just nodded as Dean tried to compose himself long enough to talk to his boss and tell him that things were going fine.

"Another case?" Dean asked, Sam looking over at him and frowning as he saw Dean nod. "Yeah, um…I can find a way to manage both."

Sam sighed loudly because he didn't understand _why_ Dean was doing this. Hadn't he just said that he _loved_ Brooke? Why was he taking on another case when he still needed to protect her? This was getting heavy and Brooke needed _all_ of Dean's attention.

"No, I think she still needs protection." Dean tried to explain, and Sam ran his fingers through his hair when he heard Dean try to reason with his boss and then check his phone away from his ear a moment and ignore a call.

Sam wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he looked at his own cell phone when it went off: Victoria. Why was Victoria calling? Did she have news about Brooke? Was it a trap? He wouldn't know until he answered it.

"Dean…it's…never mind." Sam decided, and answered his phone. "What can I do for you, Victoria?"

Victoria took a deep breath. "Bobby wants the two of you to come here now—Brooke's here."

"Wait a minute…what?" Sam asked her. "She's there? You have Brooke?"

Dean looked directly at his brother when he heard Brooke's name and then made up an excuse to get off of the phone with his boss. Brooke was more important to him always…he was going to have to accept that. He'd just admitted out loud that he loved her and he had to make sure that he got a chance to tell _her_ that.

"Where is she?" Dean asked as Sam hung up the phone.

Sam swallowed a little. "With Victoria."

Dean nodded and the two went straight to Victoria's, Victoria letting them in and pointing to the living room. Brooke wasn't restrained, but she was still very much possessed, walking around in the Devil's Trap that Bobby had set up to trap her on Victoria's hard wood floor, which she was _not_ pleased about.

"You're pretty stupid for a demon that has what it wants." Dean said with a laugh, shaking his head. "Walking right into her parents' house? Bad move."

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dean—do you really think I came here on a whim? Everything I do is rooted in a master plan."

"Seems like a pretty foolish master plan to me." Dean responded quickly, standing just outside the edge of Devil's Trap. "Just what were you trying to do?"

"She came here to see me." Victoria admitted with a nod. "I just didn't realize she was possessed."

"Vicki here neglected to tell me about angels." Bobby said with a heavy sigh.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "What about angels?"

"They _exist_, Genius." Brooke told him, looking at him like he was an idiot.

Dean gave her a look and then walked over to Bobby, and Sam who had already crossed to look at the book that Bobby had opened up, glancing at the page. There were a few things about Avenging Angels in there, but that didn't mean that Dean believed in that sort of thing. He knew that his mother did and he knew that at one point Brooke had, but he didn't get it…what did angels have to do with anything? And how did _Victoria_ know about them?

"What the Hell is going on?" Dean asked, honestly curious.

Brooke put her hands on her hips. "Come on, Sherlock—isn't it obvious? There's a war on the horizon and Brooke is a key fighter."

"Key fighter?" Dean repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Some angels are coming down from Heaven and choosing vessels. I declined…and Brooke doesn't know." Victoria explained, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"I beg your pardon?" Dean asked her, starting to raise his voice because he just wanted his Brooke back.

Victoria sighed and set in to tell them about how Zachariah had appeared to her in a dream years ago and told her that she was a vessel. She thought that he was full of it, but then once he had proven to her that he was in fact an angel, Victoria declined. She wanted a normal life with a lot of wealth and then she found out she was pregnant with Brooke. She didn't know anything about demons or about anything that Bobby was doing, and she never thought anything would come of it.

"So your daughter is a vessel?" Dean asked Victoria, nodding slowly as she did. "For an angel?" He looked at Brooke as Victoria nodded again. "But a demon has her?"

Brooke clapped her hands and then instantly went neutral. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Stuff the sarcasm, Bitch." Dean replied quickly, looking at Bobby. "How do we get the demon out of her?"

"It's not that simple, Boy," Bobby said sadly, shaking his head. "I've already tried Latin and its not working. This is one powerful demon and without its name…I can't find and bury the bones."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Brooke exclaimed, pointing to the Devil's Trap she was standing on. "Now let me out so that I can kill Victoria and move on with my existence."

Dean shook his head firmly. "Oh no…no—you're not going _anywhere_ in Brooke's body."

"Well I'm not giving her up." The demon responded, Brooke's eyes going black. "So we've reached an impasse."

Dean nodded slowly and then walked out of the room, going into the kitchen and getting himself a glass of water. He honestly didn't know what to do next. What was going on here? A powerful demon was inside of Brooke because she was a vessel for an angel? So the demons were killing vessels? Why leave Brooke alive then? What was the point in keeping her alive?

"Are you all right?" Sam asked cautiously, slowly entering the room.

Dean looked at him. "I'm fine."

"Yeah…that's why you're going a bunch of verbal rounds with a demon right now and actually taking a leap of faith—Mom would _love_ to see this." Sam responded, raising his eyebrows when Dean stopped drinking his water and though about that. "What? What did I just say and how do I take it back?"

"Cute, Sammy." Dean responded with a small laugh. "No, you just…you just gave me a good idea."

"I know—that's what I'm afraid of." Sam said nodding. "The whole giving you ideas thing."

Dean smiled and pulled out his cell phone. "It think it's time we called Mom."

**Note: And Dean is calling Mary in as calvalry. WHO IS THE DEMON IN BROOKE? WHAT ANGEL IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN HER? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	23. Vetis and Ananiel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is short, but it's important.**

**Lots of names to remember, and Mary's in it!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"So what is it exactly about this body that pleases you?" The demon asked Dean, standing there in the circle as Dean kept watch from the couch.

Victoria and Bobby were looking through books in Victoria's study while Sam waited outside for Mary, Dean simply watching the demon. He couldn't even imagine what would happen once the demon was out of Brooke. Brooke was going to remember this…she might anyway. There was always a chance and more often than not, people remembered being possessed…and what if that pushed them farther apart?

"We don't have to talk, you know." Dean said with a shrug.

Brooke laughed and Dean hated it—it sounded like his Brooke, but he knew that it wasn't. This was just another way that the demon got what it wanted and Dean had to make sure that that _didn't_ happen. This demon was going to leave Brooke's body and that was that…Dean was going to make sure of that.

"It could be her breasts—she has excellent breasts." The demon said, cupping Brooke's breasts in its hands and glancing at them before letting go and looking at Dean. "Don't think that I don't know what you've done to this body, Dean. Just humor me—what draws you to her?"

Bobby cleared his throat as he entered the room, really _not_ liking the conversation that he was hearing—not at all. He knew that something was going on between Brooke and Dean, but to hear from a _demon_ that they were _sleeping together_? Bobby was not pleased.

"And it's Papa Bear." The demon said, putting Brooke's hands on her hips. "Come up with anything yet, Scruffy?"

Bobby looked at Dean. "Victoria and I are going to summon an angel—hopefully the one that's supposed to be in Brooke. For that though…we're going to need some of her blood."

"Right…" Dean said with a nod, looking over at Brooke standing in the Devil's Trap. "If she's so powerful…why hasn't she broken the seal yet?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked him slowly.

"I mean," Dean said standing up, walking to the trap. "Why is she mocking us when she could just escape?"

Brooke smirked a little. "What makes you think I can escape?"

"Please—you're more powerful than any demon that Sam and I have ever come into contact with. You proved that at the store. Sam and I have run into a demon that could break a seal, so…this is a trap." Dean told her, nodding when she put her hands together with a big grin on her face and touched her fingers to her lips. "What do you want?"

"I want a showdown." The demon said with a shrug. "Brooke is the best weapon to get the ball rolling. Take some of my blood. Call the angel. Let me know when Mary gets here."

Dean stopped in his tracks as he made his way over to Brooke and pulled out his silver knife to cut into her hand. What did she knew about Mary? What in the world was going on here…and why _now_?

"What do you want with my mother?" Dean asked the demon strongly.

Brooke shrugged sharply. "What does it matter?"

"Do you have something to do with the yellow-eyed demon?" Dean asked the demon, starting to feel rage build up inside of him. "Are you part of the reason why my brother had demon blood dripped into his mouth when he was a baby?"

"Azazel is my pawn…and I am someone else's…but your mother knows me." The demon admitted with a nod. "When the time comes everything will be clear to you."

"This is a distraction…" Bobby said, nodding when Brooke nodded at him. "But for what? For who?"

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "_That_ you're not going to hear from me."

Bobby sighed loudly and then nodded at Dean, Dean suddenly shaking his head. It wasn't that he wasn't willing to cut into Brooke's hand…it was that he didn't want to fall any deeper into the trap. There wasn't any way to know what would happen once they called the angel down—there wasn't anyway that he could know if they were going to give Brooke back to him or not.

"Mom's here." Sam announced, coming in the front door followed closely by Mary.

Mary took a deep breath. "Brooke Davis? Well, inhabited by a demon?"

"In the flesh—in more ways than one." The demon responded, laughing.

"So which one are you? What's the purpose of this diversion?" Mary asked, motioning for Dean to move—he did, quickly.

Brooke smiled a little bit more. "Remember that hunt you had when little Sammy was two? Dean was at home trying to take care of his baby brother and his worrying father, and you were hunting."

"Vetis," Mary said slowly, nodding. "I was on the trail of Azazel to ask him what he had done to Sam and there you were—giving him orders. Didn't pick up your trail again until Sam was 14 and having his nightmares…that was when I found out the truth…and you escaped—with Azazel, I might add. What is this I hear about angels though? Why are you keeping Brooke intact? Why not kill her like you were going to kill Victoria? I mean you don't want the vessels _alive_ do you? Ruins the whole concept of war—and why are your eyes black? I remember them being blue."

"I had more things to do, and I show people what they want." Vetis responded with a shrug. "Had I shown them my true eyes…they would have known before I wanted them to—that's not the point of this game."

"Playing with Brooke's life isn't a _game_!" Dean shouted.

Bobby and Mary both looked at him, Sam nodding and running his fingers through his hair as Victoria came into the living room with a large spell book. She looked at her daughter and her daughter's now bright blue eyes, wondering what in the world she was going to do.

She had always thought that by distancing herself from her daughter she would be able to keep this all from coming to pass. What had she been thinking? Keeping information from Brooke wasn't hiding her from the angels or the demons. If a war really _was_ coming, then it was going to come whether or not Brooke knew about the angels and the demons…whether or not Victoria wanted Brooke to know or not.

She had done this.

_Her_ secrets had hurt her daughter.

"Let Brooke go…you can have me." Victoria said, shaking her head as Vetis started to open her mouth. "You want a vessel, right? I'm a powerful vessel too."

Vetis smiled and shook her head. "You're the vessel for an angel…she's the vessel for an _arch_angel. Which one do you think has more weight?"

"You're the demon of corruption?" Sam asked, looking at the book that Victoria had brought up, nodding a little when Vetis did. "Who do you answer to?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sammy." Vetis said shaking her head. "We should be more worried about the angel…so are you going to call it down?"

"Which angel?" Dean asked angrily.

Victoria swallowed and looked directly at Vetis. "Ananiel."

**Note: I know it's a short chapter, but it was information heavy and the next chapter is longer. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	24. Distractions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter has a bunch of arguing, and a bunch of Mary interaction, and yeah…then it calms down a bit at the end.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Mary reached out and rested her hand on Dean's shoulder as they stood in the kitchen with Sam, Bobby and Victoria getting ready to call Ananiel to them. Dean didn't like this. Not at all. What was happening?

"She's the vessel of an archangel and I just have to let it happen?" Dean asked angrily.

Mary smiled a little and kissed her eldest son's temple. "Just take some deep breaths and wait until things slow down a bit."

"Do you really think that Vetis is the one that beat Brooke to a bloody pulp?" Dean asked, shaking his head. "I just can't believe that she would do this—even to just send a message. And Ananiel?"

"In Hebrew it's just 'Aniel'. Angel of joy." Sam explained, smiling a little when Dean smirked at him and rolled his eyes—Sam liked his research. "According to the Bible, Aniel—or Haniel in Hebrew—protected the Virgin Mary while she was pregnant. He's a protector…he's selfless, like Brooke."

Mary nodded slowly. "You know how I always tell you that angels are watching over you? Well I always meant it. I never really knew why, but I believed and though this is hard for you and your brother because of all of the demon exposure you've had against my will, I need you to put your faith in it. Just…try, please?"

"I'm trying, Mom, I just…I don't know what to do. I _need_ to have her back." Dean explained, shrugging a little bit.

"He loves her." Sam said softly.

Dean looked at Sam and gave him a look, not really wanting everyone to know _before_ Brooke, but at this point she probably already did if she knew what was happening against her control. Also, Mary was nice to talk to about his feelings even though Dean tried to _not_ talk about his feelings because he usually felt like getting close was wrong. He hated having to always leave, and so it made Mary happy to know that Dean was attached to such a strong, beautiful woman.

"I can tell." Marry said with a nod. "Have you told her yet?"

Dean shook his head slowly. "I only admitted it out loud when the demon showed up in Brooke's body. This is all too much, Mom. What am I supposed to do? Just let this all happen?"

"Angels can't inhabit their vessels without permission," Sam reminded him, referring to Victoria explaining a bit before agreeing to call Ananiel to them. "Brooke could very well be against all of this."

"That won't stop the demons." Dean said shaking his head. "I should have put salt around the store like I did around her house. I even dug up some of the grass to make sure that it was hidden, but there. I drew a Devil's Trap on her porch underneath her welcome mat."

Sam smiled a bit. "I did that to Haley's house as well."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Sam!" Dean said suddenly, realizing that he hadn't been thinking about everything else that was going on around him. "How is the engagement planning coming?"

"He bought a ring yesterday," Mary said happily, reaching out and taking and squeezing Sam's hand. "It's beautiful and I think that Haley is going to _love_ it."

Sam blushed a little bit and then laughed, shrugging a bit and then moving closer to his mother and his brother. Ever since Sam had found out about the demon blood being dripped in his mouth when he was 14, the three had been a really close unit. John was close to them as well, but when he learned about Mary making a deal with a demon just to bring him back to life he blamed himself for everything that has happened to his family…and sometimes blamed Mary.

Things had been hard for Mary and John, and though they'd gotten through it, they knew that they weren't the happiest couple. They had demon issues and now angel issues and Mary only ever truly believed in angels when John realized he had the potential to be a vessel as well…making his children potentially vessels. This was all coming full circle for a reason and Mary hadn't quite figured out _what_ reason yet.

"I'm bored!" Brooke's voice called out, Dean sighing loudly. "I'm really not sure if I'm going to be able to get used to this. What if this lasts longer? I have another case to deal with too."

Without listening to Sam's and Mary's responses, Dean went into the living room and gave Vetis a look. He _hated_ that she was in Brooke's body, and he _hated_ how much fun it was to banter with her. All he wanted was a little bit of peace and Vetis was keeping him tense and on his toes.

"Good, you came when I called." Vetis said, smiling at Dean and then shrugging. "You guys have been focusing too much on my information and now the plan has changed."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean the plan has changed?"

"It's not time for my sacrifice yet." Vetis said, another demon stepping out of the shadows and pinning Dean to the wall, pinning Mary and Sam there once they entered from hearing the racket. "Asmodeus is here to save me."

"You're _not_ leaving in Brooke's body!" Dean yelled at her.

Vetis laughed as Asmodeus snapped his fingers and made the Devil's Trap crack. The first thing that crossed Dean's mind was that Victoria was going to be _pissed_ when she saw the large crack in her hardwood floor. Then he realized that Bobby was going to be pissed—but because his daughter was going to be taken from him again.

"You can have Brooke back…for now." Vetis said, winking at Dean. "Don't try anything—the more digging you do, the farther from what you need you will get. That's what you wanted to know, right?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Another cryptic message?"

"It's rhetorical, Sammy…and the truth." Vetis responded with a shrug, throwing Brooke's head back.

The black cloud spewed from her mouth, the man exiting the house, Dean, Sam and Mary let out of the hold. Dean was to Brooke as her body fell towards the ground, catching her as the black smoke that was Vetis exited through a nearby window. Sam and Mary took off after the man, Bobby and Victoria coming up as Dean brushed the dark curls off of Brooke's forehead and held her close.

"What happened?" Bobby asked quickly, looking at Brooke on the floor in Dean's protective embrace. "We heard the crack."

Victoria growled. "I _just_ had this floor redone and _now_ look at it."

"I think Brooke's more important than your floor, Vicki," Bobby told her, shooting her a look as Dean kissed Brooke's forehead.

"Come on, Brooke…just open your eyes." Dean said softly, stroking Brooke's cheek with his thumb.

Brooke stirred a little bit when Dean pressed his lips to her hairline as he held her closer to him, stroking her hair. He closed his eyes and smiled in relief as she moved, Bobby and Victoria hurrying to her side as Mary and Sam entered too. Brooke groaned and shifted in Dean's hold, Dean, resting on the floor and letting Brooke turn over on her back and look up at him, her eyes fluttering open.

"That Vetis is a bitch," Brooke said softly.

Dean chuckled and nodded, capturing her lips with his. "She was pretty full of herself too."

"I saw you eying her when she grabbed my boobs." Brooke responded, moving to sit up a bit, holding her head. "Are headaches common during possession?"

"You're acting pretty calm for someone that was just possessed," Bobby stated, looking his daughter over.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Well…Vetis wasn't the one that attacked me in my store and I knew she was going to let me go. She's distracting us. What about Ananiel?"

"Didn't respond." Victoria said shaking her head.

"He wouldn't…we're missing a puzzle piece." Brooke explained, smiling a little when Dean kissed her temple as she continued to hold her throbbing head.

Dean sighed against her skin though. "You're not going to be part of this—it's too dangerous."

Brooke smiled a little bit. "It's a little too late for me to _not_ be part of this."

**Note: So much information! The next chapter is pretty fluffy…Feedback is always appreciated!**


	25. Pillow Talk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm **_**so**_** sorry that these chapters are short, but expect two more tonight.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean ran his fingers through Brooke's hair and held her closing him, spooning her that night. He'd gotten her some Ibuprofen and some food, arming the system and then bringing her to bed with him. She had been through a lot and he wanted her to calm down because once they had gotten to the house she had been visibly more nervous. She'd been possessed—she'd had a demon inside of her.

"What was it like?" Dean asked her softly.

Brooke scrunched up her nose. "I hated it. I could see everything but I couldn't move. Someone else was in control of my movements and I couldn't fix it…it was frustrating."

"Sounds it," Dean said, pulling Brooke tighter against her when he heard her voice choke up. "Shh…it's okay—you don't have to talk about it."

"I tried to kill my mother." Brooke said sadly, tears filling her eyes. "I tried to kill my mother and then I hurt my father and I almost hurt you and Sam."

"You don't have to talk about it," Dean repeated, kissing her head.

Brooke nodded slowly. "It was scary…what if that's what it's like with an angel inside of me too?"

Dean was a little taken back by the question—did Brooke intend to give an angel control of her body? It sounded to him like Brooke had already made up her mind and he really wished that she would look at more facts before deciding something as monumental as this. What was she thinking?

"You're letting Ananiel in?" Dean asked her softly, hurt in his voice.

Brooke squeezed his hand and held it up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. "I've been thinking about it. I'd rather an angel in my body than another demon."

"We can keep demons out of you." Dean said quickly. "There are other ways than that."

"What if letting the angel in helps people though?" Brooke asked him.

Dean didn't understand it, but Brooke wanted so badly to be in Dean's league. After having a demon inside of her calling the shots and hurting people, Brooke knew just how wonderful Dean really was. He spent part of his time and energy helping people selflessly, putting himself in danger for perfect strangers just to make the world a better place than it was.

Dean Winchester was a hero.

She was selfish keeping him all to herself.

She had to prove herself to him.

"Brooke, hey…don't make this kind of decision based on that." Dean told her, placing a kiss behind her ear. "You can't make yourself uncomfortable just for the sake of a demon and angel war."

Brooke wiped a tear away as Dean ran his hands down her, resting on her hip and drawing lazy circles along her thigh as he hiked up her nightgown a bit. The movement was making Brooke feel a little bit more relaxed, but at the same time she knew she had to ask the question that came out next.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable every time you have to hunt?" Brooke asked him.

Dean took a deep breath—great…he was being a hypocrite. Brooke was trying to prove to him that she was just as selfless as he was but she didn't _need_ to. Dean _loved_ her, and he was protecting her because he didn't _want_ her to turn into him. He was so damaged and he wanted Brooke to be as untouched by all of this nonsense as possible.

"I'm trying to protect you from all of this." Dean responded softly.

Brooke nodded. "I know, and thank you for that, but I really need to start standing on my own two feet again, you know? I _need_ to make decisions on my own and travel on my own and _be_ _me_ again. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah…I don't _like_ it…but I get it." Dean said, listening to her as she continued.

"I mean everyone in my life tries to protect me," Brooke reminded him. "Everyone thinks they're doing right by me, but _you're_ the only one that protects me _while_ letting me in on things—since I found out, of course. Why is that?"

"I have other reasons to protect you." Dean responded with a shrug.

Brooke nodded slowly, thinking back to what it was like when Vetis was in here. Even when she was feeling claustrophobic in her own skin, Brooke had heard everything and she knew about Dean's confession. At first it had scared her, and though it still did, Brooke felt _comfortable_ knowing how he really felt about her. It was hard for her to let men into her heart and she was afraid to say it back, but as she thought more about it, she was certain that she felt along the same lines with him.

"Did you mean it?" Brooke asked him.

Dean swallowed and ran his nose along the shell of her ear. "Did I mean what?"

"What you said to Vetis." Brooke answered, not wanting to say it for him just in case he decided to take it back.

"Yeah…I did." Dean said with a nod, loosening his hold on Brooke as she turned around in his arms and looked him in the eye. "You trying to give me an 'out'?"

"I'm always giving you the option of having an 'out'." Brooke told him with a shrug and a soft smile. "I'm not going to trap you…ever."

Dean kissed her gently, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "I don't want an 'out', Davis…I'm in too deep now."

"Well, just know you always have the option of walking away." Brooke said with a shrug, smiling when Dean kissed her again.

"I really, _really_ don't." Dean told her softly. "I couldn't walk away from you if I tried."

Brooke smiled and kissed him hard, Dean smiling a little as her tongue teased the corners on his mouth, glad that she knew. He hadn't actually said the words again, but he knew that she knew and he _wanted_ her to know. He wasn't even upset that she hadn't said it back because he got it—she was still broken and he was still piecing her back together. Eventually they'd be there…eventually they would be able to just say it out loud and not feel this sinking feeling that the admission would bring a demon into their lives that would ruin everything for good.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes…" Brooke whispered, her hands straying down his body, reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt.

Dean chuckled and went to whisper in her ear. "I think you're right…but that's probably you're Dad and I'm already on his list, so…"

"Fine, answer the phone." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "You can make it up to me later, Boyfriend. In fact…" Brooke got out of the bed and went to the bedroom door. "I think I'm in need of a shower and I could use an extra pair of hands…"

"I'll be right there." Dean promised, answering the phone as Brooke left the room, wishing that ringtone hadn't gone off. "What do you need, Bobby?"

Bobby took a deep breath. "I think I found something about Ananiel—you and Brooke should get here quick."

**Note: Bobby is such a cockblock—but I love him. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	26. Moving Forward

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**There is some smut in this chapter.**

**Fluffy moments and a plot device too.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Bad news," Dean said as he opened up the downstairs bathroom door, Brooke letting her nightgown flutter down to the floor, holding his breath a moment as she stood there in front of him stark nude. "Your dad wants to see us."

Brooke nodded slowly and then got into the shower under the running water. "Too bad I'm already in the shower…I guess he has to just wait until later."

"You planned this…" Dean said laughing.

"Your very naked girlfriend is in the shower…and you're still—or not." Brooke told him, laughing as Dean hopped into the shower after shutting the bathroom door behind him.

He honestly didn't have to be told twice. Brooke Davis was naked in the shower and he was going to join her. They would go and talk to Bobby here soon, but first Dean just wanted to revel in the fact that his girlfriend was back and demon free. Besides, she was being playful right now and Dean really liked that.

She ran her fingers along his muscles, tracing his wet skin as the water hit Dean's back, smiling at him. Dean liked the eye contact he was receiving and then bit his lip when Brooke wormed her hand around him and ran her thumb over the tip of his manhood. Obviously she wanted to take a little time with this, but they both knew that Bobby wanted to talk to them as soon as possible.

"I don't know if we have time for foreplay, Brooke," Dean said softly.

Brooke shrugged and smiled mischievously. "You're just going to have to make the time, now aren't you?"

"Obviously," Dean puffed out, placing his hands on either side of the shower wall behind Brooke as she started to run her hand up and down his shaft.

"I'm surprised you're letting me be in control." Brooke said, giggling when he buried his face in her neck and bit her softly.

Dean kissed where he'd bitten her. "I got you back…I want you to do what you want."

"Fight back," She whispered.

Dean smirked and pushed forward, using his knee to push Brooke's legs open, applying soft bites to her neck and shoulder. She moaned softly as he pushed her hand away from him, raking his teeth along her collarbone, pinning her wrists to the shower wall. He smirked when her hands went on the move again as he let them go, slowly running his fingers down her damp skin, slipping them between her legs.

"Tell me what you want, Davis," Dean told her, stroking her softly, Brooke biting her lip and leaning her head back against the wall.

Brooke shook her head. "Not yet."

"Why drag it out when we could potentially go a couple of times?" Dean asked her, smirking at her.

"We don't have time for a couple of goes—maybe when we get back, but not right now."

"Then…what do you want, Davis?" Dean asked her, applying a little pressure and then pushing a finger inside of her when she didn't answer and quickly removing it.

"You're a tease," Brooke responded, rolling her hips towards his hand and then sighing when he moved his hand only to return to stroking her.

Dean shrugged a little bit. "And you still haven't told me what you want."

Brooke looked him in the eye. "You."

She covered his mouth with hers before he could say anything and made Dean bear the brunt of her weight as she hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around him. They didn't have time and she knew that, but she wanted this, and she wanted Dean to know that she was trying. She slid her hand down Dean's torso and went back to tugging on him in ways that she knew he liked, Dean realizing that Brooke was trying to hide again.

Brooke had started to say something a little more meaningful and she was using sex to cover it up and Dean noticed the tactic. He was also feeling like he couldn't very well turn her down when she had him up and waiting and then fully took him in as she sank into him, biting his lip as his flesh pushed into hers. She started to rock against him, pulling on his shoulders and pushing with her hips, Dean pulling back a moment and stopping reacting to her.

"Don't hide from me," He managed to say, the words soft and yet firm.

Brooke stopped her own rocking and looked him in the eye. "I'm not."

"You are, and I get it, but you can't do it." Dean repeated, kissing Brooke gently as she nodded slowly, blushing.

He started the motion up against, Brooke feeling the wall against her back as she and Dean rocked against one another, Dean putting his face in her neck as she cried out, Dean pushing her over the edge first. He smiled when he heard his name, Brooke kissing his shoulder as he moved inside of her, squeezing him with her fingers as he hit his own climax, murmuring her voice into the crook of her neck, moving against her to ride out the waves of pleasure until he pulled out of her, still holding her there against the wall.

Brooke smiled a little bit when Dean pulled back a minute and then kissed him gently before the two moved to clean themselves up. Then they got out of the shower and got dressed, Dean leaning on the doorframe and smiling as Brooke blow dried her hair. He loved watching her and he liked being this close to someone…he'd never been this close to someone before.

"How are you holding up?" Dean asked her when she turned the blow drier off and then grabbed a brush.

Brooke looked at him and shrugged a bit. "I don't know…good, I guess. I don't really want to leave the house though just in case.

"I understand that—maybe we should have Bobby come here then." Dean offered, nodding slowly. "We can get you tattooed to ward off possession before we venture out of the house again."

"We can't just hide out here forever." Brooke told him, setting the brush down and then walking up to him, resting her hands on his open button-up shirt. "I feel braver with you with me, so…let's just risk it."

"This isn't really a risk that I want to take." Dean admitted to her, sighing a little as she kissed him. "Kissing me isn't going to change my mind."

Brooke laughed a little. "Maybe Ananiel will protect me this time…maybe he was just caught off guard and now he knows what the demons want."

"I think it's more complicated than that." Dean admitted, kissing Brooke's hands as he held them.

Brooke nodded as well—she agreed with him. She couldn't help but keep thinking about everything that Vetis had said and she wanted to know more. She wanted to know what it was that they were and weren't supposed to be looking for and sooner rather than later would be beneficial.

"Your father is going to know that we ignored him…" Dean said slowly, glancing at his watch. "He looked really upset when Vetis let it slip that we were sleeping together."

Brooke laughed a little. "Yeah—I caught that. To be fair I can sleep with whomever I want, but…I bet he can't help but feel like he did this. He made you promise that you would look after me and on top of that we struck up a very delightful compromise."

"Compromise?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"You look after me, I look after you…I like it." Brooke replied with a wink, grabbing a hair band and moving to pull back her hair. "Shall we?"

Dean nodded and they went out to the Impala, making sure the house was all locked up and getting into the car. Dean had made sure to put various demon warding artifacts in the car to protect Brooke, and Brooke smiled a little as she looked at him as he drove.

"Why?" She asked him slowly.

Dean raised his eyebrows at that, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why what?"

"Why me?" She asked him shrugging. "I mean you didn't have to get attached. You could have just done your job. Some of what Vetis said was true, you know?"

"No it wasn't—any of it." Dean said, cutting her off. "Someday you're going to have everything that you want and more. Someday you'll have a husband and a family and you're worth _everything_…everything, Brooke. You know the first night I spent at your place? I put salt all the way around your house—even covered it up with extra dirt and everything so you wouldn't notice. You might hate me for it, but I drew a Devil's Trap under your welcome mat too."

Brooke smiled, feeling tears and trying to keep them at bay. "I could never hate you…I don't deserve you, though."

"Whatever, Davis." Dean responded, pulling into the driveway of Victoria's house and getting out of the car.

Brooke apologized when he came to open up her door for her and she had already gotten out, taking his hand in hers and walking up the walk with him. He opened up the door for her when she told him to just walk in, both of them walking towards the living room where they heard Mary's, Bobby's and Victoria's voices. Sam had gone to be with Haley, and Brooke really just wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm not going to let Brooke choose to do this." Victoria said simply, shaking her head. "She doesn't have to be part of this war."

Bobby nodded slowly. "I agree with you."

"I don't think we have a choice but to let her make her own." Mary told them, looking up as Brooke and Dean entered the room. "Took you two long enough."

"I don't want to know." Victoria said quickly as Bobby got a look in his eyes. "Just…we have a way to call Ananiel, but _you're_ going to have to do it."

Brooke swallowed and nodded. "What do I have to do?"

**Note: More angel stuff next chapter…as well as some more character interactions. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	27. Calling Ananiel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**A bit of fluffy interaction as well as moving the plot forward.**

**Last chapter tonight, but expect several tomorrow!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke wasn't really even sure she _wanted_ to talk to this angel or not. She knew that for some reason she had been chosen for this and she had to at least face the angel that she was meant to harbor. The thought was still scary though, and she smiled when Dean rested his hand on hers and kissed her head.

"I'm right here, every step of the way." He whispered to her.

Brooke nodded and took the book, going over to the bowl of spell ingredients that her father had put together, grabbing a knife. She cut into the hand that had been cut into and healed by Vetis when she was in her, cringing a little as it stung, droplets of her blood dropping into the bowl. Then Brooke looked at the page in the spell book and took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her hand.

Dean smirked a little when Brooke started to fumble over the Latin, Dean correcting some of her words and then Brooke starting over. He thought it was kind of adorable how good she was at pronunciations even though she messed up so many times, and then he looked at the television as it came on, screeching static. Bobby, Mary, Victoria and Dean all put their hands over their ears, but Brooke could hear it—the musical voice.

"Ananiel?" She asked aloud, smiling a little bit.

"You have a very big decision ahead of you, Brooke," The angel spoke, his voice powerful and yet delicate, making Brooke smile a little bit.

She nodded slowly. "I've heard."

"Weigh your decisions carefully…you have time." He told her, Brooke feeling at peace as he said it.

"How much time?" She asked him.

"I will return to you tonight." He said, and then suddenly the television turned off and everything was peaceful save the bit of broken glass from Victoria's coffee table.

Brooke looked at the four. "Why did you cover your ears?"

She didn't understand why the four people in front of her had hit the deck—she didn't understand why she had heard the voice and yet the coffee table had shattered. What exactly was it about her that her this perfect candidate? Could she just hear angels and the others couldn't? That didn't make sense…Victoria had talked to Zachariah before.

"That was a frequency we couldn't handle." Dean explained, standing up and brushing himself off.

Mary nodded slowly. "It must have been his true voice."

"And now my coffee table—this is why I can't have nice things." Victoria said, trying to lighten the mood and get off topic.

Brooke smiled a little. "I'll help you clean up, Mom."

"First we're bandaging up your hand." Dean instructed, pointing towards the nearest bathroom.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully but walked into the bathroom, watching Dean open up the medicine cabinet. He surprisingly found some gauze and bandages, holding them up and then nodding when Brooke wanted the bandage.

"I can do it myself," Brooke said, taking it from him and then going to run her hand under some cold water.

Dean nodded and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry—I forgot that you were able to take care of yourself."

"Not even a funny jest." Brooke told him, shooting him a look. "Apologize or I march straight out there and announce to everyone that we were late because we were having shower sex."

"Yes, because I'm so scared of your father." Dean retorted, though he kind of actually was.

Bobby was a much more seasoned hunter than Dean, and the fact of the matter was that he _was_ scared of Bobby. If he wanted to, Bobby could kill him and make it look like an accident and he had _not_ been happy to learn that Dean and Brooke were _much more_ than just friends or two people who were falling in love in such tight quarters.

"Oh, you're not, huh?" Brooke asked him, drying her hand, cringing a little and then shooting Dean a look when he tried to help, smiling when he held his hands up in surrender again. "So I could march out there and announce that I'm taking you back home to ravage you some more and you wouldn't care?"

"Not at all," Dean said with a shrug.

Brooke nodded. "Well all right then."

He was calling her bluff and she was kind of glad that he was—she could show him just how in charge of her own life she really was. She still didn't think she was on his level by any means, but her parents didn't control her life. Still…what would _Mary_ think? Brooke didn't even know her and she didn't think that Mary would like to know that her eldest son was sleeping with the woman he was supposed to be looking after…

"And you've already deciding not to." Dean said, pointing at her as she finished bandaging up her hand.

Brooke looked at him. "I'm my own person, Dean Winchester. I don't care what anyone else thinks about me."

"Bullshit." Dean countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go do it then—announce it to the world."

"I will." Brooke told him, opening up the bathroom door and walking out of it.

Dean didn't like the determined look on her face and followed her out quickly, stopping when Brooke did, the three adults talking some more, Mary getting ready to leave. Brooke wanted to at least clear the air, so she smiled and spoke up, Dean hanging on every word that she said.

"I just want the record to show that Dean and I are dating." Brooke began, nodding when the adults all looked at her like she was an idiot because they had figured that out already. "The angel is going to come back tonight and instead of hanging around with you guys, I'm taking him back home so that we can celebrate this little step forward with—"

"—we know, we know!" Victoria said quickly, Bobby looking angry and yet standing his ground. "Go have your sex, but don't tell us about it."

Bobby gave Victoria a look because she was talking about it, Brooke and Mary bursting out laughing at the same time as Dean took the whole situation in. Victoria and Mary had already figured out that their children were sexually involved and though Bobby knew, he didn't like them all laughing about it.

"Maybe that wasn't what she was going to say." Bobby tried, looking at Brooke. "Maybe they're going to have dinner."

Brooke nodded slowly. "Well, yes, but only before we…head into his room. I just want you guys to know so no demon inside of me blindsides you again."

"Well, we know—can we all go now?" Bobby asked her.

"I love you too, Dad." Brooke said, going up to him and hugging him.

She hadn't really said that to him since she was a little girl, and Bobby softened a little, wrapping his arms around her and saying it back, holding her close. Even though he didn't like thinking about the fact that Brooke was romantically involved with Dean, he knew that with Dean she was safe and he couldn't control her. They didn't have his blessing, but he knew he couldn't stop them, and he knew she was safe.

"Get out of here," Bobby said softly, kissing Brooke's head and then pushing her towards Dean.

Dean chuckled, finally seeing where Brooke got it from. "We'll let you know how it goes tonight—with Ananiel."

"We knew what you meant, Dean." Mary told him, kissing his cheek swiftly and hugging him as Brooke hugged her mother too. "Call as soon as you know more."

Dean promised he would and then he and Brooke left to go back to the house, Brooke arming the alarm and then the two ordering some pizza. They cuddled on the couch and ate some food and talked about things, before Dean went to go wash up and Brooke found herself hearing Ananiel's voice. She had so many questions and she didn't know what to ask first…but she knew that this had to be done now.

**Note: LOTS of angel stuff next chapter as well as a cliffhanger and a HUGE plot twist. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	28. Admitting Out Loud

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It starts out with angel stuff…morphed into fluffy Brean with a little bit of angel stuff.**

**More angel stuff later when we come back to the main plot.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Why me?" Brooke asked Ananiel first.

Ananiel paused a moment. "Your mother was a vessel, your father was a hunter—I picked you when you were born because you were a potential vessel as well. Your father didn't raise you though…he decided to shield you from hunting."

"He was protecting me," Brooke found herself saying, wondering why she was standing up for him and then nodded in understanding. "I get that, but…this would be easier if I knew what to do. What does this all mean?"

"It means that I need an answer—not right now. You have time to think things over. Follow Dean's advice…get a protective tattoo so the demons can't touch you. That won't stop them, but you can't be possessed again." Ananiel explained to her.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Yeah…but what if that's a key to this? What if Vetis in my body can lead Sam, Dean, Bobby and Mary to a demon nest? What if they can track me there and do a bit of damage? Isn't that helpful?"

"I would never ask that of you." Ananiel said quickly. "The demons are on the move and you're safer away from them."

Brooke smiled a bit and nodded happy to hear the voice in her head and convinced that he cared about her. He wanted her to be safe and yet Brooke wanted to prove herself and if her plan could work then why not do it? At the same time, timing was _everything_ and Brooke had to make sure that there was no way for the plan to go wrong.

"You're very brave, Brooke Davis…we'll be in touch." Ananiel promised her.

She smiled even though the fuzzy, warm feeling in her head was now gone, looking over at Dean as he entered the room. He raised his eyebrows at her and she just waved it off, going up to him and crossing her arms under her breasts. Dean reached out and put his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him, smiling at her.

"You seem a little happier than when I left." Dean told her, kissing her forehead gently.

Brooke smiled up at him. "Ananiel is very protective—and kind."

"Wait—you talked to Ananiel?" Dean asked her. "Without me there?"

"It was in my head, everything is fine." Brooke assured him. "I actually really like him."

Dean nodded slowly. "So…what did you decide?"

"He's giving me more time to mull things over." Brooke explained shrugging. "So right now I'd rather focus on something else…"

"What?"

"Us."

Dean smiled at the sound of that, returning the kiss that Brooke placed on his lips. She was trying to show him that she wasn't going to go anywhere, and as the same time she was admitting things to herself. The problem was that Brooke was afraid that getting close to Dean was _trapping_ him. The world needed him and she couldn't be the one to get in the way of that.

"You know…_my_ bed hasn't been broken in yet," Brooke mused. "Ever since I bought this house it has just been me, or just me and Peyton. No boys up in my room…"

Dean smirked at her. "None at all, huh?"

"None at all." Brooke repeated. "So we should grab some pie out of the fridge and go up and work out the bed, I think."

"I think this is the best plan we've ever had." Dean responded.

Brooke giggled and hurried to the fridge, opening it up as Dean joined her in the kitchen. He laughed and took the box of pie from her, smelling the cherries and then chasing Brooke up the stairs to her room. Dean was becoming rather accustomed to the feel of Brooke's skin and the sounds that she made when he touched her, trying to ignore the fact that as each day passed, Bobby got closer and closer to tracking down Asmodeus.

That particular day, Dean rapped his knuckles on Brooke's bathroom door, Brooke telling him to walk on in, smiling up at him from the tub. She was sitting up, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hair wet and slung over the opposite shoulder. Dean had seen her naked so many times that she really didn't mind when he walked in on her anymore unless she was actually answering nature's call—they weren't _that_ close.

"You've been in here for a bit…is something up?" Dean asked her calmly.

Brooke smiled softly and shook her head. "No…I'm just thinking."

"Care if I join you?" Dean asked, his eyes raking over the curve of her body as she hunched a little bit.

"Not at all," Brooke responded brightly, scooting her body up closer to the faucet in one, smooth glide.

Dean tugged on his shirt and pulled it off over his head, getting out of his jeans, Brooke watching him the whole time. Once he was naked, Dean stepped into the tub and then sat down, surprised at how hot the water was, but settling down and then reaching out to pull Brooke's body to his. He immediately swooped in to nuzzle her ear with his nose, running his fingers along her bare neck and tracing shapes on her shoulder as the water sloshed a little around them. Brooke smiled as he placed a kiss to her wet hair, running her hands along his legs.

"So what are you thinking about?" Dean asked her.

Brooke took a deep breath. "The future…you…Ananiel…how nice this is…"

"We should just never get dressed again." Dean said, smiling and chuckling when Brooke laughed and ran her foot along his under the water. "If I hadn't practically exhausted myself several times with you today, I'd suggest just one more time."

"I've had enough orgasms today, but thanks for offering." Brooke told him laughing. "I want to actually go out somewhere…maybe have a date night? An actual one? Dinner, window-shopping, driving around…"

Dean nodded slowly. "I could get into that."

"Maybe even throughout the course of the night I'll change my mind and ravage you…you never know." Brooke said, turning a bit and winking at him, kissing him when Dean laughed. "God, I love that laugh."

"Yeah?" Dean asked her, laughing again.

There was something about how low his voice was, and how the laugh just rumbled out of him. She kissed him again and then went back to leaning her back against his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his fingers slipping along her arms lazily.

"You love it?" Dean asked softly.

Brooke smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah…almost as much as I love you."

She'd said it.

And she meant it.

And Dean just kissed her shoulder as he laughed softly, vowing to make this date night absolutely perfect.

**Note: I know it was short! Next chapter is longer and has lots of smutty encounters and some Saley/Jamie.**


	29. Date Nights and Proposals

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**There is some smut in this chapter.**

**Lots of fluff, so next chapter is a mix of fluff and a cliffhanger.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Sam moved against Haley slow and steady, realizing that as wonderful as it felt to move inside her and to watch her tilt her head back into the pillows like that, maybe this was wrong. Haley hadn't slept with anyone since Nathan—she firmly believed in sex _after_ marriage—but something about his proposal had her willing. Maybe this was taking advantage…maybe they should stop.

"God, Hales, I'm sorry," Sam whispered, pausing a moment, closing his eyes and grunting as she continued to rock her hips against him.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Why?"

"I feel like I'm compromising every moral you have left," Sam admitted blushing a little bit, Haley stopping her rocking motion.

"Sammy…" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her face close to his, kissing him gently. "I love you. I already think of you as my husband, you know? This ring that you put on my finger a couple of hours ago just makes it that much closer to being official. You have been there for me since Nathan and I got divorced and I still blame myself for you and Jess breaking up when you and I got that apartment so we could look after Jamie…this right here is just one more step."

Sam smiled and kissed her. "I love you so much, Hales,"

_Haley was a little surprised when she walked into the house that night and saw Jamie and Sam with dinner for her. She smiled at them though—it was the kind of thing that Sam pulled quite often and Haley really loved how Sam did little things like that. He worked all day, normally came home __**after**__ her, and somehow he managed to do __**this**__? It impressed her._

"_What's all this?" She asked with a smile on her face. "And you're both dressed kind of fancy."_

_Jamie beamed up at her. "It's a surprise."_

"_A surprise?" Haley asked him._

"_Yeah…um…" Sam smiled a little, his palms sweaty, and Haley gasped when he walked up to her and then got down on one knee, Jamie smiling at his mother as she smiled at him and then back at Sam, tearing up a little bit. "I love you, Hales—I love you, and I love Jamie. I've been attracted and attached to you since we met in college and yet I never made a move because you were going through a hard time. In being there with you though, I fell in love with you, and I loved Jamie, and I realized that you were family…__**my**__ family. I want to make that official right here and right now…I want you to be my wife and I want to help you raise Jamie. So what do you say, Hales? Will you marry me?"_

Haley had cried a little and nodded, kissing Sam and then smiling when Sam explained to her that Jamie had helped to pick out the ring. She loved how much Jamie loved Sam and how much Sam loved Jamie. The two of them had such a special bond and Haley felt lucky to have Sam in her life…and Brooke was beginning to think the same way about Dean.

Brooke laughed a little when Dean opened up the bedroom door as she put her earrings in, raking her eyes over his button-up shirt and slacks. She was glad that she had suggested a restaurant because now they could have some dinner, walk around, and then come back to the house where she would then proceed to unbutton each button and proceeding to use the rest of her energy before having good night's sleep and getting up for work the next morning.

"What exactly do you have planned for us tonight, Davis?" Dean asked her with a smile on his face.

Brooke took a deep breath. "A small little restaurant…nothing fancy—there are burgers."

"I'm a _big_ fan of burgers." Dean said nodding.

"Oh, I know," Brooke responded as she stood up and crossed over to him. "That's why I picked a restaurant that was kind of classy but still had food that you would like."

Dean nodded and then led the way out of the house, feeling pretty good about himself because Brooke loved him. He'd never really been in this situation before—not in a relationship that he thought was actually going to last. He smiled at Brooke as she touched his radio, her laughing when he smacked her hand lightly and then she actually let him open up her door for her.

"You're being quite the gentleman tonight…I hope that mentality doesn't last into the bedroom tonight." Brooke told him with a wink, kissing him gently as he shut the car door behind her. "Not as much fun."

Dean grunted happily. "So I have something to look forward to then?"

"I am unbuttoning every single button over and over and over again in my mind—damn straight I'm doing it for real when we get back." Brooke responded, kissing him swiftly as they stood in the parking lot.

"Thank God," Dean said, taking her by the hand and leading her into the restaurant. "Let's try the couch this time."

Brooke laughed and nodded. "Location, location, location."

Dean laughed as well, both of them getting a table and ordering some appetizers, Dean getting a beer and Brooke sticking to sparkling cider. She didn't know why, but she was just kind of craving fruity things…which she never really did. Still, they talked a bit and laughed and Dean ordered a burger, Brooke getting a Caesar salad and some chicken strips.

"What's with the healthy eating suddenly?" Dean asked her with a laugh, a giant bite of burger in his mouth.

Brooke shrugged a little bit. "I'm just kind of craving fruit and greens and chicken…I'm enjoying the pomegranate seeds on this salad more than I should be."

"Whatever floats your boat," Dean responded with a grin.

Brooke laughed and watched Dean take more enormous bites of bacon cheeseburger, smiling and eating her salad with her fork. She was even happier when Dean started playing footsie with her under the table, his foot out of his shoe, his sock running up and down her leg, Brooke knowing where this was leading. They each had a piece of pie and then hurried home, Brooke jumping him as soon as he armed the alarm system and they were sure they were safe and alone.

"You taste like cheeseburger and apples," Brooke told him laughing as Dean kicked off his shoes by the door.

Dean chuckled. "Well that's what happens when you wash a cheeseburger down with some apple pie. You don't taste beer on my tongue?"

"Not really," Brooke responded, kissing him again and then smiling when he sat on the couch, both of them resituating.

Dean laid down and Brooke pulled her shirt off, Dean smiling at the clasp in the front, Brooke shifting her hips against him, which made Dean grunt in pleasure. She went for his buttons and slowed down her motions, Dean running his thumbs along her sides as she unbuttoned a button and then kissed the exposed flesh right beneath it until she got his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor.

"I love you." Brooke told him softly, looking him in the eye as he stroked her hair.

Dean smiled a little and nodded back. "I love you too."

**Note: Just some more cuteness…but it's me so how much longer can this last, right? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	30. Unprepared

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is a little longer than last and has a cliffy.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Brooke, I have great news!" Haley announced, walking into the store that morning holding onto Jamie's hand.

Jamie smiled when he saw Dean sitting in a nearby chair. "Is Aunt Brooke in the back?"

"She sure is, James—she'll be right out." Dean responded, Haley smiling a little when Jamie went over to Dean and Dean pulled him up onto his lap.

"Why do you call me James?" Jamie asked him as Brooke came out from the back room and Milly walked around the counter to be part of everything that was going on.

Dean shrugged a little bit. "My mother taught me that it was polite to address people that you weren't close to by their full names."

"But you're my friend—you love Aunt Brooke." Jamie countered, smiling at him. "You can just call me Jamie."

Brooke smiled even more, Dean nodding and promising to address Jamie by his nickname only, and then she focused all of her attention on Haley. She could tell right off that Haley and Sam had had about as good a night as she and Dean had had and she wanted so badly to say that but Jamie was there. She and Haley could talk about sex at another time.

"So…?" Brooke asked her, a grin on her face.

Haley held up her left hand. "Sam and I are getting married!"

"He's going to adopt me too." Jamie put in, looking at Dean as Brooke and Milly squealed in delight and then hugged Haley, the three of them jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy for you!" Brooke told her honestly. "I call Maid of Honor!"

Haley smiled and pulled back from the group hug. "Who else would be my Maid of Honor but you? And you're the Best Man, Dean. Sam wanted to ask you himself, but I'm far too excited not to just spill everything."

"Trust me, I get it—sometimes it's hard to hide." Brooke said, looking at Dean and smiling. "Like…Dean is officially my boyfriend."

Haley's eyes lit up when she heard the news and Brooke laughed happily when Jamie beamed and held up his hand, Dean high-fiving it. Then Milly and Brooke started cooing over Haley's ring, Dean offering to take Jamie around the corner and get some ice cream. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have school, but Dean knew that Sam had to be in the office that morning because of a new case.

"Thank you for protecting Aunt Brooke." Jamie told Dean as they walked down the sidewalk.

Dean smiled and looked at him. "Trust me, it's not a problem, Jamie."

"Are you two going to get married?" Jamie asked him, looking up at him.

"I haven't actually thought about that yet…we only just started dating." Dean told him laughing. "It hasn't been long enough."

Jamie nodded slowly. "You love her though, right?"

"Very much," Dean responded honestly.

He knew that Jamie was just trying to see if Dean's intentions with Brooke were honorable and Dean didn't mind that. In fact Dean thought that it was really great that Brooke had so many people that were looking out for her.

Dean wanted that for her—people to be in her life with her best interests in mind.

Dean wanted to be _in_ her life…simple as that.

"Momma says that when two people love each other they get married and have babies." Jamie said as they stopped at the diner and Dean went to open up the door for him.

Dean chuckled and nodded as he opened up the door. "Yeah…some people get lucky and then marriage is the next step."

"Like Momma and Sam?" Jamie asked him.

"Sam got lucky with your mother and he knows it—that's why he's marrying her. He loves her, and he loves you, and he doesn't want either of you to get away." Dean explained as he knelt down, making direct eye contact with Jamie.

Jamie nodded slowly. "Do you want to let Aunt Brooke go?"

"Not even for a second." Dean found himself saying.

Honestly Jamie was bringing up a _lot_ of good points. Dean just hadn't thought about them and he wasn't sure if it was really the time to be _doing_ that kind of thinking. They were just kind of together and it was really nice for them, and Dean still had to think about the demon—but Jamie didn't see that. He was just a little boy that was thinking about life in the box of ideas Haley and Sam were teaching him.

While Jamie and Dean were eating, Brooke, Milly and Haley were talking about how Sam and proposed. Haley explained that Jamie helped to pick out the ring, and though Milly wanted to gush about the ring, Brooke got right down to it. They didn't know how long they were going to be without Jamie, so Brooke wanted to know.

"_You_ had sex last night." Brooke told Haley.

Haley blushed. "I hate that you can do that—just know like that."

"It's a little frustrating," Milly agreed, thinking about how Brooke had known about her and Mouth as well.

"Please," Brooke told them, rolling her eyes. "So…how was it?"

Haley smiled a little bit. "It was wonderful—like this ring."

"I can't believe you _finally_ had sex with Sam Winchester!" Brooke exclaimed, laughing when Haley shushed her and Milly looked at her funny. "I just find it exciting—they've been dating for like three years and haven't had sex until now."

"Sam thinks he's taking advantage, okay? It's really sweet." Haley said with a smile on her face. "I'm getting married for the third time."

Milly was again confused, but Brooke explained that Haley and Nathan got married twice—even though the second time was more like a vow renewal. Haley had then almost gotten divorced once and then actually gotten divorced, waiting about a year before dating Sam. Now they were moving forward and eventually Brooke was pretty certain that another baby would be on the horizon.

Babies.

Why was everyone but Brooke having babies?

"Well you know what they say: third time's the charm." Milly told her with a smile.

Haley laughed and nodded, smiling back. "Yeah…this will last, I know it. Sam's the one—I think I knew that when he saw my tattoo of Nathan's number and he didn't freak out. We both know what it's like to have a first love and then not have it anymore. It's also really sweet that he waited for me to be ready because I assure you that he and Jessica slept together."

"Isn't that weird to talk about let alone think about?" Milly asked her.

"I agree with Milly—thinking about the potential women that have been with Dean kind of makes me a little emotional…maybe more than I should be…" Brooke explained, trailing off and then trying to think about all of her weird behaviors lately.

"Are you guys open?" A man asked them.

Brooke looked over at him and nodded, Milly excusing herself to go the back room and Haley admitting that she had to go and see Lindsey. Knowing that Milly would still be there with her, Brooke nodded and watched as Haley went to go meat up with Dean and Jamie at the diner, smiling at the man.

"How can I help you?" Brooke asked him politely.

He smiled a little, his eyes going black. "Nice to see you again, Brooke. Where's our friend, Milly."

"Asmodeus," Brooke said softly, swallowing and feeling her knees buckling in fear.

**Note: Look who's back…it's almost fitting that we're this far and the demon from chapter 1 is back. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	31. Asmodeus

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is a little short, but it gives you more of an insight into Asmodeus.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke felt her mouth go dry, shaking her head slowly—Asmodeus.

Asmodeus was here.

Asmodeus, the one that had beaten her and started all of this.

"What do you want?" Brooke managed to ask him.

He laughed a little bit. "Well not to possess you if that's what you think. Vetis wants her skin back but right now isn't the time. I have a warning for you, Brookie."

"I'm not really in the mood to hear anymore threats from you," Brooke said, trying to stand her ground and suddenly feeling lightheaded. "Just…go."

Asmodeus laughed, shaking his blonde hair and shrugging as Brooke took a couple of steps back, Milly coming back out. He looked at her and she swallowed nervously, wondering why Brooke looked so scared. She only vaguely knew about demons and that was only because she had been possessed—but she had gotten the tattoo to protect her even though she had been so against tattoos…this was just life and death almost.

"Brooke?" Milly asked her.

Asmodeus spoke first. "Nice to see you again Milly…too bad I can't get back in your skin though—nice of you to join us, Dean."

Dean knew that something was wrong when he came to the door of the store and saw the looks on Milly's and Brooke's faces. Then as he went for the demon he found that he couldn't move…none of them could move. Asmodeus was having his fun and Brooke still didn't understand _why_?

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dean yelled at him.

Brooke swallowed as Asmodeus took steps towards her and looked her over a moment, his eyes resting on her torso and then moving back up to her face. He could practically taste her fear. She was standing right there in front of her frozen in fear _and_ immobilized by his powers and he liked it…also knew her plan.

"You know that Vetis can't wear you as a meat suit anymore, right?" Asmodeus asked her softly. "We know about your plan."

Dean made a face. "What plan?"

"Brooke, what is he talking about?" Milly asked her quickly.

Brooke swallowed again but ignored everyone but Asmodeus. "How do _you_ know about the plan?"

"You can't honestly believe that every angel in the Garrison is on _Heaven's_ side." Asmodeus replied laughing. "Ananiel is trusting the wrong angel—tell him that. Tell him that this plan won't work."

"It was _my_ plan…not his," Brooke admitted feeling Dean's eyes boring into her.

It hurt him that she was actually thinking about this—sacrificing herself. He couldn't force her to get a protection tattoo, but he definitely didn't expect Brooke to _actually_ be all right with this. Why would she want to be possessed again? _Why_? It had terrified her before and now she was just ready to sell herself to the devil?

"That was a bad move, Brooke." Asmodeus told her, striking her face hard, the back of his hand making contact with her skin.

"What did I say?" Dean asked angrily, feeling like he couldn't help the one person that meant the most to him.

Brooke felt her head jerk and the sting of her cheek made a couple of tears come to her eyes, remembering the way Asmodeus had hurt her before. His fists had struck her practically everywhere and he had taken _pleasure_ in her pain and in her pleas for him to stop what he was doing—the pleas had only made him hit her harder.

She was still scared of him.

Still scared of what he could do to her.

"Don't try something like this again, Brookie—I can change the plan like that," Asmodeus said, snapping his fingers, "and put you six feet under. We'll be in touch."

Brooke bit her lip as Asmodeus ran his thumb along her cheek roughly, flicking off a tear and then turning and leaving the store, all three of them able to move again. Dean knew that he was supposed to go after the demon, but he headed towards Brooke first as Milly hurried to her. Brooke reached up and held her cheek with her hand, shaking her head at Dean.

"Go…track him, or something—I'm fine." She said softly.

Dean swallowed and then headed out the front door, Brooke sad to see him go and yet happy about it. This was his job and she really couldn't stop him and she didn't want to—she wanted him to continue to be the hero that he was. At the same time, part of her _really_ wanted him to stay and cradle her in his arms.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Milly asked her.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Yeah, I just…it stings, Milly."

"I'll get you some ice." Milly said swiftly, grabbing keys for the car, but Brooke shook her head and grabbed her arm.

"I really don't want to be alone, Mill." Brooke admitted to her quietly.

Milly noticed the sadness in her eyes and nodded, wrapping her arms around Brooke and holding her, Brooke starting to cry. She didn't understand what it was about Asmodeus that made her feel so weak but she hated it…and she hated that he treated her like he owned her.

Hated that he did what he wanted to her.

Hated that he took pleasure in her pain.

Dean walked back into the front of the store trying to figure out how to get iron around the store so that no more demons could get in and saw Brooke crying. It broke his heart to see her in so much emotional pain, and so he tapped Milly's shoulder and she let go of Brooke, nodding, watching as Brooke opened up her eyes and gave Dean such a sad look.

He kissed her softly. "I'm going to kill him."

"I want you to teach me some hunting skills." Brooke responded quickly.

"I don't…this isn't what I want for you, Brooke." Dean told her slowly, sighing when she gave him a look, and then nodding, wiping her tears away with his thumbs softly, cradling her face. "All right…I'll teach you what I know."

**Note: Angsty chapter, huh? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	32. Angel Demon Alliances

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is short, but it's fluffy and **_**very **_**informative, so—pay attention.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Ananiel was rather disappointed that Asdomeus had gone to Brooke—that the demons knew of her plan. He took a deep breath and went to Zachariah, Zachariah smiling at him as he approached. The two talked quite often and with this new news of betrayal, Ananiel didn't know who else to talk to.

"Did you hear about Asmodeus?" Ananiel asked quickly. "He's ruining practically everything. Not mention I don't believe Brooke will be part of this war after all."

Zachariah made a face. "And why is that?"

"Just a hunch." Ananiel responded as Dean watched Brooke in the shooting range.

Dean watched with a proud look on his face as Brooke pulled the trigger on the gun at the shooting range. He'd already talked to her about iron and salt and silver and now she was practically a natural at shooting a gun. At the same time, he wouldn't be Dean Winchester if he didn't at least try to make a move on her.

Once the two took off the protective ear wear, Dean got up behind Brooke and rested his hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes and laughed as he ran his hands up her body and then slowly went to put his hands on hers.

"I think I know how to hold and shoot a gun, contrary to popular belief." Brooke told him, ignoring only slightly the pleasure rippling through her as Dean ran his hands along her body.

Dean noticed the bitterness in her voice. "I never said that you couldn't do anything, Brooke. In fact, I think that you can do anything that you put your mind to."

"Thank you," She told him honestly, relaxing her body against his. "I think that the next step to this, you know, is field experience."

Brooke knew that she was taking a chance with that one—Dean didn't seem so on board with the idea of her _actually_ fighting demons and ghosts. The thing was though, Brooke felt like she needed that actual experience to be able to be the best prepared. Dean wasn't always going to be around and she had to know how to protect herself when he was gone…that was that.

"Oh, no," Dean replied shaking his head. "There is absolutely _no_ way that I am taking you out hunting. You could get hurt and then Bobby will kill me."

"Take me on something easy—maybe a ghost problem or something." Brooke pleaded, turning around in his arms and looking him in the eye as she slipped her arms around his neck, batting her eyelashes.

He sighed loudly at the manipulation, but ended up nodding reluctantly as she pleaded with him some more by pouting those lips of hers. As much as he hated this decision, he knew that Brooke was just trying to be prepared and there was nothing wrong with that. At his acceptance of this new plan, Brooke kissed him softly, Dean returning the kiss and then pointing at her.

"You still need to learn some Latin." Dean reminded her. "If we run into a demon or something, you need to be prepared."

Brooke sighed loudly. "Fine…lets go home, grab some fruit and learn some Latin—sounds like some fun to me."

"You and fruit lately!" Dean exclaimed laughing. "You want some broccoli or something to go with that?"

"You're so funny," Brooke told him sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Just some water and maybe a really well prepared steak—now _that_ sounds lovely."

Dean laughed and nodded, and then the two of them headed home, arming the system. Brooke went through the house and lined the windowsills with salt while Dean made some chicken nuggets—knowing how much Brooke liked chicken—and then cut her up an apple since she seemed so into fruit lately. He didn't get it, but at the same time he wasn't questioning her because things between them were going so well.

They met up in the living room and cracked open some books, both of them practically devouring the chicken nuggets as Brooke hungrily ate the apple slices. Dean was pretty impressed with how fast Brooke was picking it up, and though it was adorable every time she screwed up a word more than once. Brooke rolled her eyes when he teased her, but secretly she _really_ loved this—they really had no secrets anymore.

"You're actually a pretty fast learner, Davis," Dean said playfully. "Like Sam was. Actually, truthfully, he's better at Latin than I am."

Brooke nodded slowly, smirking. "So…then why isn't _Sam_ teaching me Latin?"

"Very funny." Dean said with a laugh, giving Brooke a look. "Not only is he with his new family right now, but do you really think I'd let you go out there without the proper training?"

Brooke smiled and took his hand in hers. "No, I don't—though I'm still not so sure that you're actually going to let me hunt in the first place."

"I promised, didn't I?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…and I trust you." She responded softly and then she got a playful look on her face. "How about every time I get a phrase right one of us loses an article of clothing?"

Dean laughed and grinned. "God, yes—I love this study tactic."

Dean smiled some more when Brooke seemed thrilled by that, kissing her swiftly before going back to the Latin books. The two were completely unaware that Asmodeus was watching them silently outside the window…and he wasn't alone. Zachariah was standing right next to him, a look on his face that Asmodeus _really_ didn't like. Their alliance was already shaky, but Zachariah not pleased? Not a place Asmodeus wanted to be at all.

"Ananiel is thinking about _not_ using her." Zachariah explained slowly. "Close as she's getting to this Winchester, I think you can guess _why_."

"Then we make sure that's not the case." Asmodeus said with a wicked grin.

Zachariah smiled too. "You know, you almost rival Alistair in this want of needless violence. At the same time, it might really be useful in this situation. Seeing as how you failed last time."

"I won't make the same mistake twice, Zach." Asmodeus promised. "This time we're tying up all the loose ends—breaking this little circle of trust that she has going for her right now."

Asmodeus looked at Zachariah and the two smiled at each other, wheels turning in their heads. This was the master plan—this was what they were supposed to be here for. They wanted Vetis to be part of it too, but even if they could start a new and better plan in motion, one miss-step would have Ananiel breathing down their necks.

Ananiel would have none of this betrayal.

Ananiel would protect Brooke and her kin with his life.

**Note: Zachariah is an ass—for some reason I still love him. More angels and demons next chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	33. Unlikely Pair

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this chapter focuses on the angels and the demons.**

**This is dedicated to Sequoya because not only is she perfect, but she was sick today and has wanted updates and I've been a little slack in them because I've had Jury Duty.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Your father is pretty livid about me letting you come along." Dean told Brooke as they walked side by side with flashlights, looking through the old house for signs of an incredibly low level demon.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby—he's going to have to deal."

"To be fair…I don't really like this either." Dean said, Brooke making a face at him, forcing him to make a face back at her. "I'm just being honest."

"Suck it up," Brooke responded, laughing a little when he gave her the look again only this time tilted his head to one side. "Stop being adorable while you're at it."

"Baby, that's genetics—I can't just turn that off." Dean joked, looking ahead of him and Brooke, Brooke rolling her eyes.

While they searched for the demon, Zachariah went to talk to Ananiel, content that Asmodeus could handle this. He had always known that Asmodeus could get the job done…he just hadn't always trusted him. Things had been different then—but one thing was still the same: Zachariah wanted power and control.

"_What exactly is an __**angel**__ doing here?" Alastair asked slowly, looking at Zachariah with an evil smile on his face. "Someone for me to play with?"_

_Zachariah laughed and shook his head. "You wouldn't last a minute alone with me if we were actually fighting, Stain. I'm looking for Asmodeus. I hear you and he are the demons to go for if you want something done…and I need you here—this is your kingdom."_

"_This is Lucifer's kingdom, I just keep it pretty." Alastair responded pointing past the soul he was torturing to Asmodeus._

"_Keep up the good work." Zachariah told Alastair as he walked towards Asmodeus. "Asmodeus…I need your assistance."_

_Asmodeus looked Zachariah over and raised his eyebrows—what was an __**angel**__ doing here asking for him? He was supposed to watch over Alastair down here in Hell…he was supposed to watch over his nine levels. If he didn't do that then he was letting Lucifer down and __**no one**__ let Lucifer down…trapped or not, he was boss._

"_What brings you here, Zach?" Asmodeus asked him._

_Zachariah decided not to beat around the bush. "I need your help. The angels are planning a coup. Michael wants to send all of the demons back to Hell and I want to stop it."_

"_Why would you want to stop that?" Asmodeus asked him. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"_

"_If you and I can pull this off, Hell is yours and Heaven is mine." Zachariah responded with a shrug. "Wouldn't you want that?"_

Ananiel was still worried about Brooke and Zachariah thought that it was pathetic—she was just a human. She wasn't worth Ananiel's emotions and yet his emotions were making him falter…making him weak. No matter what Ananiel thought he was doing in Brooke's best interests, he really needed to step up to the plate and be in this war. Then again, without him in the war maybe the war would be easier—maybe Zachariah should just kill him now…

"You seem upset, Ananiel," Zachariah pointed out, shrugging a little bit. "Dean won't let her die."

Ananiel nodded. "I'm not worried about that, Zachariah—Brooke is in very capable hands. I'm worried that there is a betrayer among us and no one knows his or her face."

"Oh yes—the fox in the hen house." Zachariah responded with a nod. "We will figure out who it is. I have Uriel on that. What I don't understand is why you have the angels focusing so hard on their vessels."

"The vessels are our link to Earth, Zachariah," Ananiel told him, giving him a look. "The demons seem to be going after them and I can't let this continue to happen. Someone is telling them who all of the vessels are and I'm going to find them—Michael is displeased."

"If Michael is so displeased, maybe he should do something about this on his own." Zachariah said bitterly, shaking his head. "I don't understand why we're doing his dirty work for him."

Ananiel looked directly at him. "This is not about Michael, this is about our duty."

Ananiel gave Zachariah a rather judging look, wondering how his brother could possibly think like this. Michael had always had the best intentions and since something was happening that ought not to be, Ananiel knew that Michael was finding out a way to stop it. At the same time, it was every angel's duty to make sure the demons did not win this war that they were planning—it was up to them to level the playing field again.

"I still don't understand why this Brooke Davis is so important," Zachariah told him with a shrug, deciding not to press the Michael issue. "Why are we focusing so much attention on her?"

Ananiel looked away from Zachariah and continued to watch Brooke. "She is my vessel and the demons attacked her—that is all that you need to know."

"You might not even leave Heaven at this point, Ananiel." Zachariah said with a shrug. "Seems to me like this Dean Winchester has ruined everything."

"Everything happens for a reason, Zachariah…there is always a bigger plan in motion." Ananiel responded softly, smiling a little bit. "If this is how things have to be, then so be it."

Just like that, Ananiel left and Zachariah glanced down at Brooke, going down to Earth as she examined some sulfur on a nearby wall. This was definitely a demon and she felt a lot safer with Dean right next to her even though her heart was pounding. A demon could jump out and attack them at any moment and she wouldn't be able to stop it, nor would she know what to do first…iron?

"You look hesitant—maybe we should turn back." Dean whispered to her, nodding when Brooke looked at him with that stubborn look on her face. "Fine…but I still hate this idea."

Brooke sighed loudly and straightened up, continuing to walk on. "Oh, I hadn't realized that. How many times has it taken for you to say that for it to sink into me? 20 maybe?"

"Maybe five," Dean responded laughing. "Stop exaggerating."

"Stop trying to make us turn back." Brooke replied quickly.

The two of them smiled at each other for a moment and then suddenly a noise sounded in the background, Zachariah watching from the shadows. He wanted so badly to have Asmodeus here to deal with them, but for now a low level demon would work. It would be too suspicious if Asmodeus showed up right now after he had talked to Ananiel and knew where Brooke was—Asmodeus had to attack somewhere else because Ananiel would expect Zachariah to protect Brooke if she was attacked here.

"He's ruining all of our plans." Asmodeus said softly as he stood next to Zachariah and watched as Brooke and Dean raised their guns and slowly inched forward. "I really don't understand why you haven't killed him yet, Zach."

Zachariah nodded slowly. "All in good time, As…all in good time."

Asmodeus sighed when he saw one of the demons under him jump out at Brooke and Dean from behind, grabbing Dean around the neck and holding him tight to him. Brooke whirled around and pointed the gun at him, cursing loudly because the demon was hiding his head behind Dean's and Dean wasn't in a position to through him off. Squinting her eyes, Brooke taunted him, Dean trying desperately to breathe, his eyes widening when the demon popped up and Brooke shot him, the body releasing Dean and the demon fizzling out since they were using Colt rounds as supplied to them by Bobby who had been working on the rounds with Mary's and John's help.

"Oh my God," Brooke said quickly, holding her breath and dropping her gun, taking a couple of steps backwards. "I should have used Latin. What if he was a dad? What if he was a good man and I just shot him in the head when he was possessed?"

Dean couldn't tell her he wouldn't do the same thing—if a man was threatening her life in front of him, Dean would shoot to kill. The tears spilling out of her eyes though? He really couldn't stand Brooke Davis crying, and quickly he was over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He started applying kisses to her face and her neck, resting his mouth on her hairline.

"Baby, it's all right," He whispered to her, Zachariah and Asmodeus smiling at this turn of events. "Shh…baby, it's okay."

**Note: Next chapter is kind of fluffy and smutty…feedback is always appreciated!**


	34. Settling in More

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This one is also dedicated to my sick darling, Sequoya.**

**It's fluffy and smutty with a cliffy.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean woke up the next morning to the sound of Brooke's breathing, the bed warm, the sheets ruffled, Brooke's naked body mere centimeters from Dean's. After getting Brooke some dinner, the two of them had talked a bit about the events and then Brooke had solicited him and he accepted, right there in the backseat of the Impala. They came home and went again, Dean eventually holding Brooke close and stroking her hair until she drifted off to sleep.

She had never _killed_ a man before and Dean had—more times than he cared to remember—and even with that knowledge Brooke had been dwelling on it. What she couldn't quite comprehend, was the fact that 1) she had taken care of the demon, and 2) she had proven that she could potentially be a good hunter. That was just it though…that _wasn't_ what Brooke wanted.

She understood that being a hunter meant that she could help people that couldn't help themselves and she loved that, but not at this price to herself. Brooke had a feeling that once you got in you never got out and she really didn't want to have to be stuck with this kind of life. She wanted the life that Dean kept telling her that she could have—a husband, a kid (even if it was adopted)…she couldn't even fathom killing people every once in a while…_losing innocents_ at the same time.

Since it was still rather early and Brooke hadn't seemed to have set an alarm telling her to get up and get ready to go to the store, Dean fell back asleep after pressing a soft kiss to her temple, waking up the next time three hours later to Brooke dressed in only his t-shirt. It had been the one he'd discarded the night before and he liked the way it hung on her, not to mention she was wearing her stylish reading glasses and on her lap top, her hair still a little askew.

"I hope you're not wearing underwear." Dean told her, his eyes closed, a smirk on his face.

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're so very funny."

"I'm just hopeful," Dean shrugged sitting up, the covers on his lap, his chest bare. "What are you working on?"

"I'm finding ways to make the house a little less demon friendly." Brooke responded, smiling softly when Dean moved the hair off of her shoulder closest to him and pulled at the t-shirt collar, placing a kiss to her neck. "Good morning."

Dean smiled as she turned her head to face him and kissed her swiftly. "That's better—good morning."

"Now…any helpful suggestions?" Brooke asked him, motioning her head in the direction of her laptop.

"First, I think we should start by making the house a little more Dean-friendly." Dean responded as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Brooke turned again and gave him a look, Dean laughing and capturing her lips with his, Brooke responding immediately. Even though she was a little annoyed, she felt like there was very little she could do when Dean kissed her—her body simply responded readily to his touch no matter what it was. He could tease his fingertips along any part of her and suddenly she just needed to feel his flesh flush against hers…she didn't understand it, nor did she try to. It was just something that she accepted about the two of them, and something that she knew she wanted to hold onto even though she couldn't—no other person had ever captivated her attention so much.

"What makes the house more Dean friendly?" She asked him softly, shutting the laptop and then moving to turn her body towards him, worming her fingers into his hair and biting his bottom lip.

Dean grunted happily. "This is a good start."

"I told Milly I was coming in late, but I have to go in—do you want to ask your mother about the demons without me today?" She asked him, raking her nails down his torso and then slowly slipping under the covers to take him in her hand. "It could be fun…being away from me for a little while."

"And miss Milly potentially walking in on us for the second time in the back room? I don't think so." Dean responded, rocking a little as Brooke's thumb flickered across the top of his erection. "Jesus, Brooke,"

Brooke smirked and duplicated her previous movements with her fingers. "Have I told you yet this morning that I love you?"

Dean knew by this point that if she pulled out the right stops he'd lose himself in her hand, and honestly though he normally cared, this wasn't one of those times. He was losing his mind as her hand moved a little faster up and down his shaft, the friction sending pleasant shivers throughout his body. She smiled at his moan, thinking about potentially climbing onto his lap and riding this out, but she was feeling a little sore and a little nauseous and at least this way Dean's morning erection didn't go to waste.

"No," Dean said, his eyes closed, tilting his head back and moaning softly when her teeth grazed his Adam's apple.

Brooke smiled and kept moving her hand. "I love you."

"On my lap," Dean ordered, lust filtering through his voice.

"Not this morning, Baby," Brooke responded shaking her head, biting his throat softly and raking the nails of her other hand down his torso too, wondering suddenly just when 'baby' had become their affectionate term for each other and also applying a painfully pleasant pressure to Dean's ball sac. "Kiss me."

Dean's lips were fast as he lunged his face towards hers, kissing her hard, his arms finding their way around her. He had half the mind to just pull her onto his lap and push inside of her, but he also wanted to respect her wishes and so he simply let his hands roam, slipping up the t-shirt and running along her soft, warm skin. She shuddered pleasantly when his left hand cupped her naked breast and he pinched her nipple, his other hand splayed on her lower back and holding her clothes, his teeth nipping at her lips hungrily and lovingly as he felt the pressure building.

Brooke let out a soft cry when Dean came, him pinching her nipple a little harder than before, his body shuddering, his eyes squeezed shut, her name on his tongue. He let out some heavy breaths as he spilled himself on the sheets, Brooke showering his face with kisses as he often did to her when she hit her climax at the hands of _his_ skilled fingers. Dean gave Brooke's cupped breast a soft squeeze, taking his other hand from her shirt and cupping her face, kissing her now led lips softly, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

He tasted her as she fought him for dominance, hot and sweet, the slight hint of coffee on her tongue. She had obviously been up from the bed and though he had known that when he had seen her laptop, the thought hadn't registered with him until right then. Dean parted his legs a little as Brooke moved to sit on his wet lap, still kissing him all the way, it registering with Dean when she settled there against him flesh to flesh that his hopes were in fact truths and he wondered why then she had chosen to simply get him off that morning instead of both of them getting that satisfaction.

"No underwear," Dean breathed out, Brooke resting her forehead against his as he held her there on his lap securely, a hand in her hair cupping her head.

Brooke shook her head, their noses brushing against each other. "No underwear, but I was a little sore and that was fun."

"We both rode a little hard last night," Dean admitted with a nod, kissing Brooke swiftly when she nodded in agreement. "How about some breakfast?"

"Dump the bedclothes in the washer and start it up—I'll pop some toaster waffles into the toaster like a good little housewife." Brooke teased, kissing Dean's nose. "This time when we're at the store, you keep your hands to yourself. I can't risk maybe having an orgasm when a customer is buying something again."

Dean rolled his eyes. "We both liked that, you know."

"I also like sitting down, so maybe we should have a little less sex—we've been pretty excessive lately and I know mostly that was my fault for soliciting it, but we need to slow it down a little." Brooke told him, biting her slightly swollen bottom lip, red from Dean's loving nibbles.

She could still remember Dean between her legs, his tongue running along her folds as the costumer shopped. Milly had been out at the bank and Brooke had been manning the cash register—Dean had wanted to try something new. He hadn't given her the chance to accept the invitation at something new before he was down on his knees parting her legs, and Brooke hadn't stopped him because his hot tongue on her nub and inside of her had felt so amazing, but it had still been inappropriate. Thankfully she was quick enough on her feet to just shove the purchase at the customer and then pay for it out of her own pocket, but it couldn't happen again—she was supposed to be keeping things classy.

"Fine, fine—work is not a place for our fun." Dean promised, holding up his right hand like she was being sworn in at court. "Promise."

Brooke smiled and kissed him softly. "Good, now laundry, Mister."

"Shower first and no lip from you, it's an order." Dean said, grinning when Brooke leaned backwards from him a little and gave him a look.

"Do you honestly think that you're going to get away with ordering me around?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Honestly?" Dean asked, puckering up his lips and raising his eyebrows too as he pretended to think. "Yes."

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes, getting off of him and putting her glasses on the nightstand, both of them taking a shower. Dean sponged off Brooke's back where she couldn't reach as well and Brooke washed Dean's thighs just because she wanted to, Dean kissing her softly and then exiting the shower while she finished washing her hair, drying himself off and then getting dressed as Brooke got out and blow dried her hair. Then Dean went to do the laundry and Brooke made some breakfast in the kitchen—in the form of toaster waffles.

"One of us needs to learn how to cook," Brooke announced as Dean walked into the kitchen in jeans and a clean long-sleeved thick cotton shirt.

Dean laughed and shrugged. "I could do it if you promised to do everything else?"

"Laundry and cleaning for cooking?" Brooke asked him, shaking her head. "I don't know how fair a trade that is."

"I like it," Dean replied with a shrug, as he got some water out of the tap in a glass.

"You would." Brooke said laughing, her head snapping in the direction of a familiar voice.

Zachariah smiled when he had caught their attention. "We have some things to discuss."

**Note: Oh, Zachariah…Feedback is always appreciated!**


	35. Creating Some Distance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I guess this chapter is a little filler.**

**It's kind of angsty and definitely moves along a little bit of the plot at the beginning, but then it's just a smidge of foreshadowing and a bunch of feelings that were already there, but some characters are still dwelling.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"What exactly is this about?" Dean asked Zachariah as he stood there in front of them.

Zachariah looked at him. "What I need from you two is Asmodeus' head on a platter."

"I'd like to give that to you, but news flash: he's too powerful for us." Brooke reminded him. "Now…is that all?"

"Do not brush me off—you are an insignificant speck in the grand scheme of things." Zachariah told her, raising his voice a little bit. "Vessel or not, you're simply human and if I had the time to hunt him down I would, but I don't. Demons are killing vessels left and right and you two can stop the demon behind it all—you have the bait."

Dean really didn't like the idea of Brooke being bait, but he was fairly certain that _she_ would be on board with the plan. Brooke had this idea in her head that she had to prove herself even though she really didn't like the idea of hunting. She wasn't _against_ it—in fact she thought it was honorable—she was just very against _her_ doing it since she was so worried about people being killed while possessed. She had learned Latin for a reason, and was _still_ beating herself up over the fact that she hadn't used it when the moment presented itself.

"I don't feel comfortable using Brooke as bait." Dean said when Brooke opened up her mouth to speak.

She looked at him as Zachariah glared. "Dean…I don't think that we have a choice."

"Yes we do," Dean responded nodding. "There's always another choice."

"I don't care how you do it—just make it happen." Zachariah told them, and then with a rush of wings he was gone.

Brooke bit her bottom lip and then took a deep breath, putting syrup on the toaster waffles and then eating them in silence. Dean followed suit even though he wanted to argue with her, not wanting Brooke to get the idea in her head that she was going to be bait for the demon that had beaten her. He didn't want Brooke to have to come face to face with him again, and while he tried to come up with a better plan, Brooke realized that this was all almost over.

She knew that she and Dean had a relationship going and that it wasn't going to be over in the sense that he would just walk out of her life, but at the same time this would be done. He would no longer be her bodyguard, he would move back out, he would go back to his job, and he'd realize that she was holding him back. He was a hero and he saved innocents and Brooke ran a company…she didn't belong in his world.

"Asmodeus is almost dead," Brooke said softly. "A little bittersweet and ironic, isn't it? He brought us together and now he's going to be the reason that we go back to our old lives."

Dean looked up at her and shook his head. "Don't talk like that, Brooke. I'm not going anywhere, remember? We talked about this already."

_Brooke took a deep breath as she and Dean lay there in her bed, Dean holding her, spooning her and running his fingers through her hair. He knew that she was having a rough time, but he also knew that for that moment it didn't have anything to do with the hunt or directly with Asmodeus…it had to do with him._

"_You realize right, that pretty much nothing will change?" Dean asked her._

_Brooke kept her eyes closed as she felt his body heave as he breathed in and out. "What are you talking about, Dean? __**Everything**__ will change. You're not going to live here anymore, you're going to have a lot of cases, and I have to make some trips to New York to deal with some corporate issues now that Mom is starting to let me actually be part of my own company financially…she's trying."_

"_I'm still going to be around, Brooke. I'm still going to check in, and I'm still going to spend the night sometimes, and I'm still going to love you." Dean explained to her, whispering the 'I love you' and kissing her temple. "I really need you to believe that."_

"_I do," Brooke told him, kissing his hand and pulling him closer to her. __**I just think that eventually you'll realize that it's not enough**__._

Brooke just forced a smile and then nodded, wishing that she didn't feel like this was all going to be over once Asmodeus had a Colt bullet in him. She just couldn't get over this feeling in her stomach that the time away from each other was going to make Dean realize that he could do better…then again maybe that was just nausea and not nervousness.

"You okay, Brooke?" Dean asked her softly.

Brooke shrugged a little bit. "Just a stomachache…let's get to the store, shall we?"

"Yeah…" Dean said with a nod, raising his eyebrows.

Brooke had been acting a little weird lately and he knew that she'd been through a lot and that she was still getting over the hunt and that she was still trying to reconnect with her parents, but what was going on? She was sore, she was tired, she solicited sex from him more often than in the beginning…maybe she was getting sick. Dean didn't want Brooke to be sick, but at the same time maybe he could take care of her—prove to her that no matter what, he was going to be there.

He drove her to the store and they talked to Milly for a bit, then Milly went on a break and it was just Brooke and Dean, Haley coming in with Jamie and Sam. Brooke told Dean to go and talk to Mary in that time since she would be there with people and Dean headed out, Haley going with Brooke in the back room as Sam and Jamie looked for something to buy for Brooke since her birthday was soon.

"Something up, Brooke?" Haley asked her, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "You seem kind of sad today—since Dean's been around you've been pretty happy sans those occasional fights."

Brooke smiled a little and shrugged. "I'm just out of it, Hales. Dean is pretty sure he's found the man that attacked me and when that's done so is this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—what do you mean by that?" Haley asked her, raising her eyebrows. "I thought you two loved each other."

"We do, I just…I'm his charge, Hales," Brooke said even though it hurt her to say it like that. "I hate it every time Peyton says it but she's right. The second this is over and Dean has to go back to his job he's moving out. What if in giving this relationship a real chance we don't work out? What if our schedules never match up, or he meets someone else, or—"

"—Brooke, Brooke," Haley cut her off, taking Brooke's hands in hers and looking up at her, smiling a little bit. "Sweetheart, what's really up with you right now? You've been a little out of it the last couple of weeks and I don't know what's going on. You and Dean are happy and trust me when I tell you that that boy loves you. He would do _anything_ for you and if it comes down to it, he'll just transfer to the station here."

Brooke nodded slowly. "Yeah…part of me wants to ask him to just move in permanently, but the other part of me wants to go back to standing on my own two feet. I want to be me, whoever that is, and also have him in my life—if he'll continue to have me."

"I know he will." Haley assured her, wrapping her arms around her friend.

She knew that Brooke over thought things sometimes, but more often than not that thinking made her change her mind. Brooke gave herself so fully to others and sometimes what could be good for her was overlooked for what was good for everyone else. Haley had never seen Brooke so invested in someone nor someone else so invested in her and she didn't want anything to ruin what Brooke and Dean had…but she had no control over this. All she could do was talk to Brooke when she needed it, just as Mary knew that was all that she could do for Dean.

Mary knew that her baby birds had flown the coop, but at the same time whenever they came back to her she opened the nest back up to them. When Dean came to her with demon problems and started talking to her about Zachariah, she knew right away that on top of those issues were the issues he was having with Brooke. The two had been doing so well, but now they were nearing Asmodeus and once he was taken out, Bobby would let Dean out of his services. This was more than that now, though…Dean's heart was on the line and Mary was determined to protect it.

"Have you told her you're not exiting her life?" Mary asked him as she handed him a cup of coffee, looking over the spell book that she had been flipping through to help Dean out in calling Asmodeus to them.

Dean nodded slowly as he sipped the hot, black coffee. "Yeah…but she's convincing herself that she isn't good enough for me. She thinks I'm this hero and that she's dragging me down and I can't make her understand that this isn't exactly my world. I had a childhood—I had a life. You kept me in school, I went to college…other than a hunt here and there once a month or once every couple of months, I'm a person. I'm just a regular guy and I want my extraordinary girl."

"Just explain that to her," Mary said as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "In fact—invite her over for dinner tomorrow night. Your father and I wouldn't mind having the company and John still has yet to meet her face to face."

"Yeah…I'd like that." Dean told her as he smiled, handing her a book. "I think this spell could work if Dad and Bobby helped."

**Note: Next chapter is fluffy with a cliffhanger and the chapter after that is a lot of angst and action. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	36. Dinner With a Side of Spells

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So there's some fluff and a bit more character interactions, and it's kind of short, but the next couple of chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke was honestly starting to think that she was falling apart that night. The whole day she'd been a little more emotional than normal and the fact that she was craving fruit still was starting to make her worry if maybe something was up with her that she hadn't considered yet. She didn't bring any of it up with Dean because she was trying to stand on her own two feet since she'd have to soon, understanding that after dinner she was going to say the spell to call Asmodeus to them.

She had been feeling Ananiel watching over her and that was pleasant—knowing that he was always watching over her—so mostly she'd been calm…but something was wrong. Ananiel was trying to work on the war in Heaven and finding the angel that was behind the betrayal, and Brooke knew that even if she asked him flat out what was wrong with her, he might not know. At first Brooke thought maybe she was pregnant, but she couldn't conceive…that couldn't be it and it would be too painful to dwell on that and then be disappointed so she decided that wasn't even a possibility.

"Blouse? Sweater? Dress?" Brooke asked Dean when he walked into her room and laughed a little bit when Brooke stood there in her underwear.

He was dressed in jeans and a nice button-up shirt over his t-shirt, Brooke glancing at him and nodding slowly. So it was a pretty casual night, but at the same time she had curled her hair because she was meeting his father—she had to look her best even if Dean was in jeans. At the same time she couldn't look _too_ dressed up with Dean looking so casual…there had to be a middle ground.

"Skirt and the blouse," Dean told her as she put in her earrings. "That way you look like you tried, you're semi-casual, and I can trace shapes on your thigh with my fingers."

Brooke gave him a look. "You are a terrible person."

"Ouch, that stings," Dean teased as he laughed, knowing that she was just joking with him. "I suppose you'd throw a shoe at me if I asked you to go Commando?"

"I'd think about it," Brooke replied laughing, going for the blouse and pulling it on. "I'm going with slacks because if this night ends with fighting demons, I need to be prepared. Flats are a good choice too, I think."

Dean sighed loudly. "Fine, wear the slacks—way to ruin fun with sensibility."

"I'll make it up to you with lots of sex tonight after Asmodeus is dead for good, promise." Brooke told him with a grin as she pulled the slacks on over her legs, Dean crossing the room to her. "Should I take your father a present? Like cigars, or a hat, or something home cooked? Or—"

Even though on the one hand Brooke was sick and tired of being cut off by people that day, she welcomed Dean's lips pressed to hers. She slipped her fingers up into his hair as he deepened the kiss a little bit, his hands resting on her hips. Brooke pulled back a little and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, kissing him tenderly and then taking a deep breath to speak, Dean having interrupted her.

"That wasn't an answer—I can't kiss your dad, it would be weird." Brooke said, laughing when Dean rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "Dean…seriously…"

Dean sighed and kissed Brooke swiftly. "Dad is going to like you, so just be yourself all right? You don't have to give him or Mom anything. Mom just really wanted you to come."

"I was hoping I'd get to be around them without having to deal with demons and such." Brooke admitted nodding. "So…shall we head out?"

"Yeah, I guess we have to." Dean said softly. "Meet back here in an hour?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and then pushed on him, both of them heading out the door after Brooke applied some lip-gloss. They drove over in the Impala and Dean opened up the door for Brooke like a gentleman, both of them heading into the house, Brooke handed Mary and John each a gift and they all shook hands, John setting in to telling Brooke some stories. Dean smiled a little and told his father not to ambush her, but Brooke really liked hearing the stories about Sam and Dean as children, and Mary telling stories too.

"He honestly wouldn't go anywhere without it." Mary said pointing at the amulet that Dean wore around his neck.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mom…"

"I think it's cute!" Brooke responded, patting his knee. "I mean I was a little caught off guard to hear that _my _father gave Sam the idea, but…it's really cute. I don't have siblings and I love that Dean cares about Sam enough to cherish him like that."

"You're making it sound mushy." Dean told her, giving her a look.

John smiled and him and shrugged. "You ever think about kids, Brooke?"

Brooke honestly hadn't been thinking about that—she hadn't been thinking that maybe John and Mary would wonder about that. The look that Dean was giving his father was making Brooke a little nervous and she spoke up before Dean did, not really thinking about what she was going to say first. All that she could do was answer the question honestly whether it hurt or not.

"Once, yeah," Brooke admitted with a nod. "Unfortunately that attack in my store rendered me unable to conceive so when I do have kids someday I'm looking into adoption. I was part of a program recently where I fostered a baby and paid for her heart operation and it made me realize that someday I really want to be a mother."

Mary smiled at her. "I think that's really great, Brooke—from what I've seen you'd make a fantastic mother."

"Thanks, Mary," Brooke told her honestly.

Dean tried to change the subject then and everyone went into the dining room, chatting a bit during dinner, Dean's hand on Brooke's knee the whole meal. John could tell, and Brooke liked that Dean was rubbing his leg up against her, and even happier that John seemed to like her so much. Mary was proud of her accomplishments, and when Bobby showed up for the spell, Brooke wasn't even upset.

"Hey, Daddy," Brooke greeted him, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "So…are we even all ready for this?"

Bobby shrugged softly. "I don't think any of us will actually ever be ready for this. What's the plan?"

"We use my blood to summon him here, Dean ambushing him. We just need to have five people to chant the spell." Brooke explained to him.

"You know Latin now?" Bobby teased, Brooke nudging him gently in the ribs. "All right, all right—do you have to cut into your hand _again_?"

Brooke nodded slowly. "That's the only way, Dad."

Bobby nodded slowly and then took the spell book from Mary, looking the spell over as Dean ran his fingers through Brooke's hair, running the plan over in his head. John kissed Mary and then went to make sure that the Devil's Trap was intact, Brooke smiling at the two of them. From what she had heard their marriage had been rocky in the beginning, but once Dean graduated High School things got better. The family grew pretty close together in the face of hunting and that gave Brooke a _little_ hope.

"You ready, Brooke?" Bobby asked her as the five of them got ready to recite the spell, Brooke holding the knife.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah…as ready as ever."

**Note: The next chapter is pretty angsty, and so is the one after it so, be prepared. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	37. The Big 'Yes'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So it has been way too long since I updated, but I've had laptop problems.**

**It crashed, I had to get a new one…and now I'm back.**

**This chapter is pretty tame, and the next chapters are kind of bittersweet—definitely angsty.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke was actually having second thoughts. She knew that this was what she had to do, and she understood that Zachariah wanted her to follow through and kill Asmodeus, but she didn't want to be bait. She didn't want to face the demon that so easily time and time again rendered her terrified. They all really needed to get through this…Brooke had to be strong.

"I've got this, everyone," Brooke told them, taking a deep breath as the spell worked. "Leave the room."

Dean shot Brooke a look. "I am not leaving you here, Brooke."

"Dean, there is no time to argue, just leave." Brooke shot at him, shaking her head. "I am the bait. Use me as such, and get out of the room."

Mary, John and Bobby didn't like the idea either, but they knew that Brooke had to do this first part on her own if she was ever going to feel like she could stand on her own two feet. Understanding what she was going through, Mary put her hand on Dean's shoulder, Dean glancing at his mother and shaking his head. When Mary gave him that look he knew all too well, however, he nodded and slowly left the room, holding Brooke's hand first.

"I'm just going to be right outside the door," Dean promised her, kissing her lips swiftly. "I promise you that you're not alone in this."

Brooke smiled and nodded, thankful for him and trying to push all of her doubts where he was concerned from her mind. She couldn't be off guard right now—she couldn't be. She had to focus on Asmodeus and then offer his head on a platter to Zachariah. There was so much going on here that she didn't understand and she needed to make sure that no matter what happened, she got through this…Asmodeus could _not_ win. Taking deep breaths, Brooke took a step back when Asmodeus appeared, a wicked grin on his face as he made Brooke freeze where she was.

Brooke didn't like that feeling.

She didn't like it at all.

Asmodeus knew why he was there and he knew what the plan was and Brooke had no idea one way or another. She was still so oblivious to his ties to Heaven, and still trusting Ananiel so whole-heartedly. No matter what she did, Asmodeus was going to win this encounter, he was sure of it—this was going to be the end of his issues with Brooke Davis.

"So we meet again, Brooke…only this time I'm going to finish what I started." Asmodeus explained to her, taking a step towards her slowly.

Brooke swallowed. "You're not going to make it through this and we both know it."

"You know nothing," Asmodeus responded laughing. "You have absolutely no idea what goes on around you."

"I know that you're not working alone," Brooke responded, wishing she could shake her head, but instead she just laughed. "I know that there is an angel working with you, and though I don't know who it is, I know that Ananiel won't let him or her win."

"That's where you're wrong." Asmodeus told her with a soft shrug. "He can take Ananiel—and he will."

"If he could take him, he would have done it already." Brooke countered, smiling a little bit. "You're bluffing and you're not even good at it."

Asmodeus made a face and backhanded Brooke, smiling as fear crossed her warm irises—she was still _terrified_ of him, no matter the way she was trying to be tough. She could still remember what it felt like for him to beat her until she could no longer move. What she didn't understand was why it had been her? Just because she was a vessel? Was there anything more to the story? Didn't there have to be?

"You wouldn't be provoking me if you knew what was at stake for you," Asmodeus said menacingly in her ear, gripping her jaw forcefully and making her look at him. "You have so much to lose and you don't even know it."

Dean couldn't stand outside the room and just let all of this happen. He hadn't wanted to leave Brooke in the first place, but he had a feeling that Brooke needed to face this—understood her need to do this. At the same time, he really didn't want Asmodeus to get a chance to hurt her the way that he had hurt her before, so he entered the room, Asmodeus smirking a bit. Dean had heard him tell Brooke that she had so much to lose…

"In fact so does he…" Asmodeus added with a mean laugh. "The two of you are following the angels blindly without even thinking about the consequences of your actions. If you knew everything you wouldn't even _try_ to face me."

Dean scoffed at the demon. "Tough talk for a demon…sounds to me like you're compensating for something."

"I don't think you want to provoke me when I can snap her neck at any given moment." Asmodeus hissed at Dean, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Tell me…would you be able to forgive yourself if she died? If she took your whole world with you?"

Brooke wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she knew that Asmodeus knew things that she didn't know. She felt a lot more at peace, however, hearing Ananiel's voice in her head—she felt safe. Ananiel had a way of making her feel like she could get through anything because he would protect her.

"I don't want to do it this way, Brooke, but…if you'll have me, I'll use you to defeat this demon." Ananiel told her gently.

Brooke could sense the hesitation in his voice, but she didn't understand it. She couldn't figure out why Ananiel wouldn't want to use his own vessel—wasn't she good enough or strong enough for him? That wasn't her place to judge, though…he knew plenty of things that she couldn't comprehend.

"Yes," Brooke responded inside her head. "Yes, I am your vessel. Use me as you will."

Asmodeus' eyes went wide when he saw the white light rain down on Brooke, Dean opening his eyes in shock. He had an idea that Brooke had said 'yes' without talking to him about it first, and though he understood that, there was still a pang in his heart. It was such a big decision and he thought that he was a bigger part of her life than that…thought that she would talk this kind of thing out with him since they were trying to somewhat make a life together…weren't they?

"NO!" Asmodeus shouted, taking a swing at Brooke, Dean shooting him in the arm.

Asmodeus was so focused on stopping Ananiel from inhabiting Brooke that he hadn't pinned Dean in place, and now he was holding his arm. Suddenly Brooke looked up and smiled, shaking her head slowly. It was a calm, kind smile, and Asmodeus tried to leave the body he was inhabiting but Ananiel got to him first, hand on his head.

"You're not going anywhere, Asmodeus…I won't let you threaten Brooke again," Ananiel told him. "Never again."

Dean watched as Asmodeus let out a loud cry, Ananiel killing the demon inside of the host without hurting the host. He didn't know how that was possible, but he _did_ know that Ananiel deserved his respect—he was protecting Brooke, and Dean wanted that more than anything. Brooke had to be safe no matter the cost and if that meant letting Ananiel in to get rid of Asmodeus for once and for all, then so be it. Dean couldn't fault her for making this kind of call…it was Brooke's call to make.

As the host fell to the ground, Asmodeus dead, a white light appeared and Ananiel quickly left Brooke's body. He didn't even speak a word to Dean and though a little upset at first, Dean simply caught Brooke's body and brushed her hair off of her face with his fingertips. Brooke smiled a bit up at him, glad to have him cuddle her, thinking about how bittersweet everything was now. Asmodeus was gone…and Dean would be leaving. Brooke only had Dean for so much longer and she really hated that feeling—more than she hated feeling like Ananiel wanted nothing to do with her.

"I'm kind of tired of being backhanded…" Brooke said with a soft laugh, trying to make the situation lighter than it was.

Dean frowned a bit. "I'm tired of that too. I swear to God I'm killing the next person that touches you harshly."

"Dean?" Brooke asked him, stroking his cheek at the sentiment. "Can you please just take me home?"

**Note: I know it has been forever, but I'm back! As always, feedback is appreciated and I miss you guys, so leave me reviews to reply to, okay?**


	38. Tell Me to Stay

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter has some tame Brooke/Dean bedroom shenanigans in it and most of you will hate the ending of it.**

**Good thing I'm uploading more chapters after it, huh?**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean had already been worried about Brooke, but when she'd practically gone straight to her room with such a sad look on her face, Dean knew he couldn't just let her sulk. So he made sure that the system was armed and then left his jacket on the couch, going up to Brooke's room and opening up the door. The two of them made eye contact as Dean shut the door behind him, the eye contact only wavering when Dean pulled his shirt off over his head.

"I figured you'd sleep in the guest room since it's probably best we get used to sleeping alone again." Brooke told him softly, pain in her voice.

Dean frowned and shook his head. "I don't want sleeping alone to be a feeling I have to get used to. So what if I'm moving out of here tomorrow Brooke? I'm not leaving you. I'm not walking away from you—I'm just getting some things together at my place and we're working this out. Stop pushing me away."

"Nothing is the same, Dean."

"This isn't changing, Brooke."

Brooke closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that he meant their feelings for each other, but everything could change. Ananiel was the one person that Brooke had thought would never leave her, but he didn't seem to want her. Now Dean was going to be leaving and Brooke wasn't going to stop him—everyone else in the world deserved him so much more than she did.

"There's always time to change your mind, Dean," Brooke told him, shrugging her shoulders as she opened up her eyes again. "You're going to go back into the real world and figure out that there's someone out there better suited for you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm going to show you that we're it, Brooke. You and me. Stop making me get mushy, because you know it's not my thing. Still…I'm not letting this go. I've let too much in my life slip away to lose you too."

He kissed her softly as he climbed onto the bed, pressing his lips against hers harder as she responded to him. It was hard for her _not_ to respond to him—she loved him and she'd already admitted that to herself _and_ out loud to him—but it was also hard for her to do this. She wanted to…she wanted to be with him like this and pretend that everything was going to be just fine, but she had this sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be just fine. People had a habit of letting her down, and though she didn't think Dean would do that to her on purpose, this job of his would always get in between them.

"I love you…"

Brooke smiled sadly when the words hit her ears, nodding and kissing him firmly on the mouth, loving that he was still here. He was trying so hard and it made her almost waiver on what she wanted…but she knew that she couldn't do that. She had to be selfless and give him up because in the end strangers who couldn't defend themselves needed him more than she did.

"I love you too," Brooke admitted, wanting him to hear it.

She helped Dean to remove their clothes, reveling in the soft way that Dean ran his hands along her skin. He was trying to be so loving and caring, and when he pushed his flesh inside of hers, she ran her nose along his, making eye contact. Brooke wanted him to understand that she really did love him too, but he knew from the look in her eyes as he moved against her that she was still second-guessing whether or not their relationship would actually work.

There were no words between them, which was rare for them, but the situation didn't seem to call for them. Everything they needed to say was done by their actions and Brooke snuggled right up against him when he pulled out and wrapped her in his arms, both of them having met their release simultaneously. He kissed her damp forehead and ran his fingers through her hair, Brooke tracing shapes along his damp skin with her fingertips, kissing his lips gently and holding him close. They fell asleep like that, in each others' arms, wishing that the sun wouldn't rise and wake them.

When Brooke woke up the next morning, she wasn't quite sure what it was that she wanted…no, it was more she wasn't quite sure how she was going to handle this. No matter what, she was letting Dean walk out that door and continue to be the hero that he was. She wanted to be selfish but she knew that she just couldn't be because it wasn't fair, and that wasn't who she was. There were people in the world that needed Dean more than she did and they didn't even know it.

She wanted Dean to stay.

She wanted Dean to give up hunting and be with her.

She had to let him go.

Dean hated packing that morning. He'd woken up to Brooke kissing him gently and then moving to go and shower, blinking rapidly to wake himself up, hating that Brooke was already pushing him away. Why did it have to be like this? Dean honestly didn't understand why Brooke was making things so hard when he actually _wanted_ a normal life with her. He could give up hunting if that was what she wanted…but what if she honestly wanted _this_? He wasn't going to stay if she didn't want him there…

"I figured you'd want some coffee for the road," Brooke told him as she handed him a travel mug she'd bought him a few weeks before. "It's just the way you like it."

Dean nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Tell me not to go."

"What?" Brooke asked him slowly, trying to mask the hope in her voice.

"Tell me to stay." Dean said, making direct eye contact with her.

Dean didn't want this to end anymore than Brooke did, but he had a feeling that no matter how he worded things, she was letting him go. She had such a big heart and she looked out for everyone else, but what about her? Why couldn't she hold onto the two of them for herself? For him even? He wasn't going to force himself on her, but at the same time he had to somehow let her know that he wanted her—that he wanted to be with her.

She was starting to understand that, but at the same time she also felt like maybe he was only saying that to stay to protect her. Brooke wanted to learn how to stand on her own again and she couldn't do that with Dean there every single second of every day even if she wanted him to be there every second of every day. This was better for both of them—they could still date like he had suggested, but they needed to get to know each other outside of the Protector/Protected dynamic.

"I can't, Dean…"

"You can't…or you won't?"

Brooke smiled sadly and just looked at him, Dean nodding—she wouldn't. She had all the ability in the world to tell him to stay and she wasn't going to do it because she thought she was being selfish…and Dean wasn't going to make her do such a thing. So he just nodded one more time and headed out the door, only looking back once, Brooke still smiling at him. The two of them were simply going to part.

**Note: They just have to be apart right now, okay? Mary and Ananiel in the next chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	39. Big News for Brooke

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So, Mary and Ananiel…must mean this chapter is important.**

**Actually this chapter is kind of **_**super**_** important, so pay attention!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Two weeks without any in person contact passed by after Dean left, Brooke feeling miserable—emotionally _and_ physically. She'd cancelled two of their dates because she was feeling sick, and that night was at home feeling pretty sorry for herself. She was lying on the couch with a bucket next to the coffee table, a movie in the player. Dean had offered to come over even though she was feeling bad—_because_ she was feeling bad—but Brooke had told him to stay put because she wanted to see him when she was healthy.

That didn't matter to Dean. He wanted to see her even if she was throwing up everywhere, just because he loved her and he missed her. In fact he had thought about just going over anyway, but Sam had showed up and talked him out of it without actually trying to talk him out of it, and Dean had gone to see his mother and father instead. John had told him to just take her soup and show up on her doorstep, but Mary told him to give her some space—she was still healing from him being gone as well.

Sometimes Dean wasn't so sure that Brooke missed him like he missed her, however, thinking that she was just simply phasing him out. Mary was fairly certain that Dean was wrong in his thinking, but the stubborn man in front of her at her kitchen table was in fact her son and more stubborn than most. She had a feeling that in order to fix this, she was going to have to figure out what was really up with Brooke since Dean seemed too downhearted to try anymore.

In the middle of one of her favorite parts of the movie, Brooke heard a familiar voice in her head and made a face. That was just what she needed—Ananiel talking to her. She was still mad at him for making her feel like she was worthless and unwanted, and he knew that, deciding to come clean with her. He knew what was wrong and she was too stubborn to accept it unless it came from the mouth of an angel.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

Ananiel paused a moment. "I want you to understand."

"It's all right, I get it," she told him with a soft shrug. "You don't want use me as a vessel."

"No, I do not." Ananiel admitted slowly.

Brooke nodded and spoke again before he could. "Then fine—pick a new vessel. I don't mind, all right? I know I'm not good enough to be the vessel of an angel. After everything I've done in my life? I'm lucky to even be some sort of vessel, let alone _yours_."

"Brooke, stop that," Ananiel ordered gently.

He hated seeing her doubt herself like this, but at the same time he understood because he really hadn't given her any reason to think differently. Ananiel knew that he had to explain some things to her and he had to pick the right order because he was pretty sure he knew what her reactions would be. She was too sick to argue with him, and yet he knew that all of her wanted answers.

"I don't want a new vessel or a different vessel, Brooke—I want you." He explained to her sincerely. "You are my true vessel, and I wouldn't have it any other way…I just don't feel comfortable using you as such in your condition."

Brooke made a face. "My condition? What do you mean my condition?"

"I only used you to defeat Asmodeus because he was threatening you—threatening your family." Ananiel continued, Brooke listening intently to his every word. "Then I quickly departed not because you weren't worthy, and not because I was discarding you, but because I don't know what kind of effect my presence in your body has on your child."

Even though there were a lot of things that she wanted to ask, Brooke didn't have any words at first to ask. Her _child_? What in the world did he mean, 'her child'? The doctor had told her that she was unable to conceive and now this angel—this angel that she trusted so whole-heartedly—was telling her that she was pregnant? She and Dean were having a baby? Oh my…she and _Dean_ were having a baby…

"I can't be pregnant," Brooke said finally, feeling glee kick in. "I mean…that would mean that Dean and I are going to be parents. That would mean that I'm not 'unable to conceive'…that would mean I'm going to be a mother."

Ananiel smiled at her happiness. "It means all of these things and more, Brooke. I've been trying so hard to find the leak—to find the angel that has it out for you. I want you to be safe while I am unable to properly look after you."

"If this is your way of telling me to tell Dean to come back…I wouldn't even know the first thing to say to him to make him come back." Brooke admitted slowly, running her fingers along her stomach happily, the thought of having a baby practically overwhelming her. "He thinks I'm avoiding him, I'm sure of it."

Ananiel tried to assure her that things would find a way to work out in the end, Mary letting Dean sleep on her couch while Brooke went to bed with a giddy smile on her face. Even given everything between her and Dean, he had given her a baby and she was so excited about it that she'd called Haley just to tell her the good news. She wanted to tell Dean, but she knew she'd just start babbling and he deserved to be told in the right way—and she would tell him…he deserved to know that he was going to be a father.

The next morning, Brooke went into the store with a giant smile on her face, Milly immediately asking Brooke what had her so happy. When Brooke responded that everything was simply falling into place, Milly took it at face value and just nodded, glad that Brooke was finally looking so happy. She didn't like that Brooke's smiled seemed wiped off of her face though when Mary walked into the store.

"Good morning, Mary," Brooke greeted her, pasting a smile on her face. "What can I do for you today?"

Mary smiled back and shrugged a little. "Get my eldest son off of my couch and back in your bed, maybe? He's feeling rather lost without you, Brooke, but I'm sure you already know that."

"I miss him too," Brooke admitted, resting her hand on her stomach absent-mindedly as she thought about Dean—about the baby that he left with her. "So much more than you understand…I just don't want to trap him."

On her way to work that morning, happy as she was to be pregnant and having _Dean Winchester's_ baby, she had thought things over _too_ much, as was her way. She had a feeling that telling Dean she was pregnant was going to make him quit hunting and be with her no matter what—just to be a good man, nott because he actually wanted it. Brooke knew he'd want it, but he would be staying mostly to own up, and that's not what Brooke wanted.

"Trap him?" Mary asked her, smiling and shaking her head. "Brooke, sweetheart, you're not trapping him—nothing you could say would trap him. He _wants_ to be with you—he _wants_ to give up this life for you and I want that for him. I never wanted my children to be part of this life and I don't want them to be part of it now. Someday I want Sam and Dean settled down with kids. Hell, I'm so happy that not only did Sam find Haley, but that he's willing to give up this life for her and Jamie just to be a _real_ family. Why can't Dean have that too if he wants?"

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right…what he wants should matter just as much as what I want and I want to raise this baby of ours _with_ him. There's just part of me that still wants so badly to just do this on my own—let him save people because he's good at it, and other people need him more than me."

Mary did a double take. "Wait a minute…you're pregnant, Brooke?"

"I found out last night," Brooke admitted, realizing her slip of the tongue. "Oh…this is _not_ how I wanted you to find out."

"I'm going to be a grandmother…" Mary said, letting the information sink in and then looking Brooke in the eye. "Brooke…please tell him. He should hear it from you and he should know. Let _him_ decide what he wants to do and stop hurting yourself, letting him go. Let him be part of this baby's life the way your father wasn't there for you—let him have something to hold on to."

Brooke nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and thinking it all over…maybe Mary had a point…

**Note: Next chapter is super angsty and brings us to the last plot lines, okay? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	40. I Just Want You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys!**

**I know, it has been **_**way**_** too long, but I have been busy and heartbroken and busy and heartbroken and then busy and busy and tapped out of ideas and busy and now I'm back—so just shoot me messages with story update requests, okay?**

**This chapter is dedicated to princessjames21 and I hope you all like it!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean had had it with waiting. He had told Brooke that he wasn't leaving her and he had meant it and now he just had to prove that to her. While part of him still felt as if him staying was pushing, he didn't want Brooke to ever be alone and honestly this was the best thing that had happened to him since…well, ever. He had good memories and he'd had a childhood and a life, but Brooke was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Brooke was it.

Brooke was what made living worth it.

He had made up his mind and he was not to be deterred, which made Mary as happy as could be given what she knew about what was going on with Brooke. It still urked her a little bit that Brooke hadn't told Dean, but she understood Brooke wanting to wait until the time was right. She wondered though who all knew…pretty soon everyone would but what would that mean for the angels and the demons? This had all started for a reason and to protect her son, Mary would have to figure out _why_.

Brooke was still trying to figure out how to tell everyone about the new developments when she wasn't supposed to be able to conceive. Of course it was a miracle, but she was still only keeping the knowledge between her, Haley and Mary at the moment. She wanted to tell Peyton and her parents and Dean and everyone else…Dean came first. Dean was the one that was supposed to know about this and as soon as possible.

She was pretty sure she wouldn't have to wait either when she saw him come through the doors of the store that morning. Brooke had been meaning to call him back but had instead been going through what she should and shouldn't say to him. Haley had been helping her out in the store and gushing about baby things, Sam not knowing about it yet—Jamie either since he didn't seem to be able to keep a secret from Sam.

It was adorable that Jamie and Sam were so close to each other and Haley was hoping that someday she and Sam would have a baby too to add to her little family because they wanted it—Jamie as well. They were almost picture perfect and while Brooke was jealous she had gotten her miracle. Well, she had gotten _two_ miracles. Dean _and_ the baby. Up until Dean showed up, Brooke had always felt rather second best when it came to love.

The last choice.

The backup.

It was nice to be able to feel like she was the top priority and Dean made her feel that way. Safe…loved…protected. He made her feel like no one else in the world made her feel and that familiar feeling of her throat tightening up a little in joy and sadness all at once returned and her whole face lit up just looking at him. Her heart started beating a little bit more rapidly and she leaned on the counter as he approached.

Honestly he'd had a whole speech planned but it had all flown out the window the second he had seen Brooke and seen how happy she looked. She was practically glowing and all he could do was match her smile with one of his own and just look her over. Dean had to admit that she looked even more radiant than he'd seen her last and for a moment that made his heart sink because she couldn't have been as sick as she had made it sound…so maybe she had just simply been avoiding him this whole time.

"I think this is my cue to leave now," Haley said with a smile, getting up and patting Dean's back. "Go easy on her."

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled at Haley. "Whatever. Go be nice to my brother."

"Haley is always nice to Sam," Brooke responded wiggling her eyebrows.

To that, Haley smacked Brooke lightly in the arm with her purse and then laughed when Brooke told her to be careful and almost called out, 'hey, I'm pregnant!' Haley just pointed to Dean and then left the store, Brooke looking at him and then motioning her head to the back room. They needed to talk and they both knew it and Brooke needed to let it all out before she lost her nerve. Mary had been right even if Brooke still felt a bit like she was being selfish.

"Milly is off running an errand, but she'll be back." Brooke said as she led the way to the back room.

Dean nodded slowly and then sat down when Brooke sat down. "I guess that gives us time to plan some things then."

"Do you honestly think you can just quit hunting?" Brooke asked him suddenly.

It hadn't been how she had intended on starting the conversation and it certainly hadn't been the way she had wanted to ask that question even if that question had to be asked. She couldn't lay all of this on him and then just expect him to quit to have a normal life like Mary had told her that he wanted to have. There was so much more going on here than just Brooke and Dean wanting to be together—there were innocents to consider and Brooke couldn't just let Dean abandon them for her.

Dean had to choose to be out without knowing about the baby.

Dean took the question in and his whole demeanor changed, not wanting to talk about this but knowing that he had to. This was what Dean did—he helped people. It was part of who he was but at the same time he _had_ a respectable job. He knew that he could help people without hunting demons and there were plenty of other hunters out there to take care of the supernatural. He could protect the people he loved from the things that went bump in the night without going out of his way to travel across the country.

Yes, that aspect had always been fun but Sam was out. Sam was protected and he had a family to consider and that was honestly what Dean wanted. To be with Brooke. To have a family. He knew that he was a hero without having to pick up a gun and load it with rock salt and without having to chase after some ghost and send it back to the afterlife…or wherever ghosts went. In fact Dean was even open to the idea of adopting a baby so that he and Brooke could be parents and she could get the baby she always wanted. Brooke was his everything.

He didn't know how they'd gotten to this point but he knew that. Hell, Brooke knew that. The two of them depended on each other and what they had was stronger than anything but they had to fight for it. Brooke was so afraid of being selfish that she was holding back and Dean was so afraid of pushing her into something she might not want that he was holding back. The problem was that the two of them knew on a level that they would not be able to handle life without each other…they had to try this.

"Brooke, I want you," Dean told her firmly, shaking his head. "I don't want to hunt demons for the rest of my life. Yes, it's a good thing and yeah, it saves people, but I want you. I want to be with you. I have enjoyed my life and I am thankful every day that my mother has kept Sam and I grounded. I see Sam with Haley and Jamie and I want that. I want to make a family with you. We've been connected somehow since we met and since then you're all I've wanted. Can you please believe that? I need you to believe that."

"I believe you." Brooke told him quickly, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled and went to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Dean, I just feel like I'm being selfish and I don't want people out there to die because I kept you away from them because I want you too."

Dean smiled and kissed her gently, moaning at the feel of her lips on his. "Baby, people die every day. There are other hunters, it doesn't _have_ to be me. Your father protected you all this time by keeping you out of it and then you ended up getting dragged in and you had to know about it. Eventually our kids will have to know about it too because I want them to be able to take care of themselves. I don't want them to do this, ever, but I also don't want them to get killed by something when they could have had the knowledge and means to defeat it."

Brooke hadn't even considered that—their child knowing about these things. It was bad enough that demons existed but Dean had a point and the point made the tears spill out of her eyes, Dean automatically reaching up to brush the tears off of her soft cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed her again and she matched his moan, both of them needing this kind of close contact. They'd missed each other so terribly and honestly Brooke didn't know how they were going to get through this right now as she thought about it all. What if it was selfish of her to bring a baby into this all knowing that the baby would have to eventually grow up and lose their innocence? Dean and Sam had turned out great—they'd turned out heroes—but how could she do that to a kid?

"I wish we were normal," Brooke laughed, pulling back and smiling sadly. "Can you imagine what our kid would be like? I mean they'd have the potential to be a vessel _and_ they'd have to find out about all of the scary things in life. Are we ready for that?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and was about to ask Brooke what she meant since she couldn't have kids so there was no way they could be a vessel since it was in her blood, but Milly came bursting into the back room. Brooke could tell by the tears in her eyes that something truly bad was happening and she would have to tell Dean all about this later. He could know about the baby at a much happier time.

"Milly…what's wrong?" Brooke asked, Dean on high alert.

Milly practically choked out the next words. "Haley…there was an accident and she's in the hospital."

**Note: I will update three more chapters this weekend I **_**promise**_**. I'm writing it like the wind since I changed a few things now that I'm back and going in a slightly different direction for the end. Are you guys even still around? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	41. Tough Decisions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alright, next chapter.**

**I know it was one doosey of a cliffhanger and I will rectify it.**

**So here you go.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke was to the hospital faster than she had ever gone or been anywhere in her entire life. She wanted more than anything to be by Haley's side and to make sure that everything was going to be alright—Haley had to be alright. She couldn't possibly know that Zachariah was still going through with taking out her support group even with Asmodeus gone, and she couldn't help but burst into tears when she got to Haley's room.

For a moment she paused to try and wipe her face dry, but every minute she was wasting outside the room was a minute she was wasting not being with Haley. Dean was practically right behind her and to Sam and Jamie in the waiting room, Brooke not even waiting to be let into the room, she just went in. She had to be with Haley. There was just no other option.

"Hales," Brooke said affectionately, breathing it out. "Oh, Hales, I'm so sorry."

Brooke didn't know that this had happened because of her, but she definitely felt pretty guilty about it. It had happened in between her store and Haley's home and she could only think of the worst possible scenarios now that she knew about demons and ghosts and skinwalkers. She couldn't figure out what it was that she was going to do next but she knew that she had to do something.

Seeing Haley unconscious and hooked up to monitors was driving her crazy and the tears came out. It was like they wouldn't stop and Brooke found herself sitting next to Haley's bedside even the nurse was trying to tell her that she couldn't have visitors yet, and holding Haley's hand in hers. She closed her eyes and started trying to call for Ananiel, needing a miracle right now. Maybe she was asking for too many miracles but she _had_ to have Haley.

"Please…save her…" Brooke pleaded with Ananiel, feeling a presence that wasn't his. "I can't lose her. I'll do anything."

Zachariah smiled a little bit. "Anything, huh?"

"Not now, Zachariah," Brooke told him bitterly, her eyes still closed as she tried to talk to Ananiel again.

"Now is as good a time as any," Zachariah shrugged, looking at Haley and smiling a bit at his handiwork. "Nothing like an accident to make you realize just how fragile everything is. One minute you think you have the upper hand and then boom! Suddenly you're powerless."

Brooke opened her eyes slowly and looked at Zachariah, feeling hatred bubbling up inside of her. Something in his tone suggested that this was all his fault and if it was then there was nothing stopping her from killing him. You did not mess with the people that Brooke Davis loved the most and get away with it. She would find you and she would make you pay for it and this angel was no different to her.

"Don't you _dare_ talk that way about Haley!" Brooke snapped at him, rising to her feet.

Zachariah chuckled and waved his hand. "Now, now, now, remember that you're talking to an all powerful being and let me finish."

"You're nothing but a bully! How closer are you to figuring out how all of this started, huh?" Brooke asked him angrily. "Humans are not pawns for your own amusement!"

"Oh, but you are!" Zachariah exclaimed, not losing his cool but enjoying this. "You will do whatever we tell you to do because we have the power to protect you. Now…it seems to me that the demons aren't done. Haley is a message. It's time you stepped up and became the vessel that you were supposed to be. We need you."

Brooke wiped her tears away. "I want to be the vessel but I can't. Ananiel won't use me because of the baby."

Zachariah nodded and looked back at Haley, glad that Brooke was too angry and distraught to see right through him. Haley was just the first one. Jamie and Sam were next and then a go at Milly again. He figured if he hurt Jamie then Brooke would fold like a house of cards and getting rid of this baby of hers would be east. All of his plans had changed when Ananiel took Asmodeus out of the picture but it was almost better this way—now Zachariah didn't have to turn on the demon to claim it all because the demon was gone.

"Then you get rid of the baby," Zachariah said plainly, looking at Brooke.

Brooke froze and couldn't believe her ears. Get rid of the baby? She couldn't do that. This was what she had always wanted—to be a mother—and there was no way in Hell that she was going to get rid of her baby just to be a vessel. At the same time, this was the kind of thing that hunters did and what if it saved everyone else? What if in doing this she was being the selfless kind of person that Dean was? What if this saved her children the horrors of the world?

But this wasn't just her decision.

Getting rid of the baby was just as much Dean's decision too even though he didn't know about it. She couldn't just get rid of it when Haley and Mary knew and eventually Dean would know and be so upset that she never told him anything about it. What kind of person would that make her? A terrible one, that's what. Brooke couldn't do that to him and because she knew that, she shook her head and Zachariah sighed.

"No…that's not a deal I can make," Brooke told him honestly.

Zachariah laughed and nodded. "Sure you can. Dean doesn't even know and I can erase Haley's and Mary's memories of such things. Besides, it would make your life easier. No bringing kids into this world. You won't even have to keep Dean here against his will. You only have to save everyone else. Be a hero."

"You two really can't be in here," said a nurse suddenly.

She had come into the hospital room as Zachariah and Brooke were discussing things, Brooke thinking it all over. Part of her still couldn't bear to part with the baby but at the same time this way she didn't have to tell anyone and Mary and Haley wouldn't remember. Only she would remember…but could she live with that. Could she give up her miracle?

"How is she?" Brooke asked the nurse, motioning to Haley.

The nurse looked over the chart in her hands. "She's going to survive…she just needs to wake up."

"Right…" Brooke said nodding, looking at Zachariah. "Will it save Haley?"

"I can heal Haley." Zachariah told her with a sly smile. "Heal her and keep her memory of this a secret and then remove Mary's memory of it. Everything will go back to normal."

Brooke nodded slowly. "Can you take my memory away?"

"If that's what you want." Zachariah said with a smile.

Ways to alter Brooke's memories were already going through his mind and even though Ananiel would be upset, this was for the greater good. This war had to happen and Brooke had to be a vessel or it all fell apart. Right now what mattered was Brooke entering this war so that Ananiel was trapped on Earth…so that he could more easily be killed. It was the only way that Zachariah was going to be able to win this—to give Ananiel some weaknesses.

"What's going on in here?" Dean asked as he entered too.

The nurse shook her head. "No, no, no—out! This patient needs attention."

"Dean, I'm so sorry," Brooke said, tears coming to her eyes.

"So is that a 'yes', Brooke?" Zachariah asked her.

**Note: So there is that chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I know, I know, I know—another cliffhanger. I'm such a jerk. Next chapter later tonight. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	42. Putting it all Together

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Being busy is a pain…but here's the next chapter.**

**It's angsty, but the cliffhanger is still a cliffhanger.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"There will be no making deals when I don't know what the Hell is going on," Dean said as he looked back and forth between Brooke and Zachariah.

The nurse sighed loudly. "All of you. Out. Now."

"Go. Away." Zachariah punctuated as he looked directly at the nurse.

She just kind of nodded and headed out, Brooke nodding slowly as that was no doubt an angelic power but she wanted Haley healed. On top of that she had a feeling that Dean was going to be mad now that he'd stumbled in before she could say anything and she wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know and to understand but he wouldn't understand—none of them would understand. As much as this was her dream, Haley meant more to her than any baby.

Haley meant everything.

Whenever she had needed someone, Haley had always been right by her side even with Jamie. Haley had talked to her every day when she was at Stanford and she always kept Brooke in the loop on her life and she went through the days without passing judgment. Even if Brooke did something kind of stupid, Haley was always there to tell her that it was alright and that no matter what happened she would stand by her. Brooke Davis could not live without Haley James…so if that meant giving up her baby to save her, Brooke would do just that.

"Brooke…tell me what's going on." Dean demanded, pain in his voice. "I thought that we were moving past this. I thought that we were moving forward."

Brooke looked at him and nodded. "We are moving forward, Dean, but this is Haley. I have to do whatever is necessary to save Haley."

"What is this 'whatever is necessary'?" Dean asked her slowly. "I have a feeling that I honestly do not want to know but tell me. Prove to me that we're in a place in our relationship where we can be honest because you're hiding something from me."

"I have to be a vessel!" Brooke blurted out.

Tears came to her eyes as Zachariah closed his and sighed, having a feeling that whatever leverage he had was now gone because Dean had interrupted and it was frustrating him. Dean Winchester was in his way and if it meant that perhaps Dean was next instead of Jamie, then so be it but Zachariah was done being thwarted. This war between Heaven and Hell was inevitable and it needed to start sooner rather than later as far as Zachariah was concerned. Brooke was a key to it all and he really didn't want to kill her before he had a chance to kill Ananiel at the same time…before maybe he had wanted to just be done with her but this was such a better plan.

"You already said 'yes' to Ananiel, doesn't that make you a vessel?" Dean asked her, knowing something more was going on here. "I'm having a hard time understanding what is going on here but I know that it's big, I do."

Brooke chewed on her lip as she looked at Dean, making eye contact with him and struggling with the decision raging on inside of her. Dean started trying to piece it all together and Zachariah left the room because Ananiel was then close and watching. His window of opportunity had closed and it was time to enlist a different demon to help him…or perhaps an angel. A lowly angel that would do what he wanted them to do without question or hesitation…

He looked at Ananiel standing there and he sighed because the look on the angel's face was certainly that of frustration. Ananiel wanted to know what Zachariah was doing because he honestly believed that everything happened for a reason and if his fight was in Heaven to take out the angels that were going to fall then so be it he would not be on Earth. Why was Zachariah bartering away Brooke's only shot at children?

"What are you doing Zachariah?" Ananiel asked him sternly. "Why are you messing with this?"

Zachariah sighed loudly. "Because she is a vessel and she wants her friend to be healed. I figured it was a chance to get back into this war."

"I will not risk Brooke's children for the sake of a war," Ananiel responded shaking his head. "She has free will and her children are also potential vessels. This war is not starting right now. We are leading up to it and after all of the violence and force against her that never should have happened she deserves this chance. When the children are born I will use her."

"What if that is too late?" Zachariah asked him quickly. "What if waiting that long is…_children_?"

Ananiel nodded slowly and looked down at Brooke and Dean. "Yes. It seems that Brooke and Dean were meant for this. Even had she not been attacked they would have met some other way and she would have still been a mother. He is her miracle and so are the children she is carrying. She won't know for a little while longer though, for now it is just us."

Zachariah frowned, wanting to lash out and strike the angel down now but he didn't have that kind of power. He looked down at Brooke and Dean and let the new information settle in with him. Brooke and Dean were going to have twins. They were going to be parents and Ananiel would then use her as a vessel because he didn't want to do anything to harm her children in her body before then. He was always so polite and so sweet and Zachariah almost wanted to barf but maybe this was better.

Maybe in this being the new plan he had more time to collaborate and create forces. He had more time to put a plan into motion and he could _still_ kill Brooke when the time came for her to be taken out because Ananiel was in her as she was his proper and rightful vessel. The war on Earth would still come and Ananiel would still fall since Raphael would strike him down when the right time came for them all to take up arms.

Maybe this was better this way.

"This is her only chance?" Zachariah asked, faking concern for her.

Ananiel saw through the fake concern though. "You do not hav eto pretend that you care, but yes. This is the only chance she has to be a mother. I will not take that away from her because after everything in her life she deserves this shot. Dean deserves this shot. We will not take it away from them and I will still participate in this war because I know that is what you're worried about: protecting our brothers and sisters."

"Then what about Haley?" Zachariah asked slowly, letting Ananiel think that.

"Camael will heal her when they have finished their conversation—I want them to talk this through so that they can protect one another." Ananiel explained with a small nod and then he looked at Zachariah. "I would like for you to go and figure out about the latest attack. I am tired of vessels falling down dead."

Zachariah nodded, honestly on it because he had a new plan. Instead of cutting off the rest of the good angels' ties to Earth, he would let the weaker ones come down and lose to the demons and 'fallen angels'. That way the stronger ones would be cut off from keeping the immensity of their powers and he could still win this. His attention was far from off of Brooke and Dean but his plan had changed a little bit and he wanted to go ahead and let them have this. He would let them have their kids and then he would strike—it made it more fun for him anyway.

Dean was trying to remind himself of everything that had happened recently and realized that there was something else going on here. Ananiel had used Brooke once before to take out Asmodeus who was threatening her and then he hadn't heard from the angel since and Brooke had been sick. Sick and craving fruit and avoiding him, unless…unless this was because of something so much bigger than that—something that was also Dean's fault. Maybe when Brooke had been talking about their kid being a potential vessel she had honestly meant _their_ kid…

"Ananiel won't use me," Brooke explained slowly, shaking her head. "That one time was the only time and in exchange for saving Haley's life, Zachariah will make it so that I can be a usable vessel again."

Dean's eyes traveled slowly down to Brooke's stomach and he swallowed. "Brooke…are you pregnant?"

**Note: Probably not what you were expecting or how you wanted it to come out, but there it is. Next chapter later today/tonight when I'm off of work. I'm also updating "**_**Hunting Demons**_**" for those of you that read that one. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	43. Give Me a Future

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, I am getting back into the groove so forgive me if my flow is a little bit different. Still, here is the next chapter and be warned that there is some sex as well as a giant decision made at the end/cliffhanger.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean looked Brooke in the eye and repeated himself. "Brooke, are you pregnant?"

"Right now that's not important." Brooke said as she waved off Dean's words.

"Right now that is the most important thing to me!" Dean told her angrily.

He had told himself in his head when he asked the question the first time that he was going to be nice and he was going to be calm but he couldn't be. If Ananiel wasn't using her as a vessel because she was pregnant and Zachariah was here trying to make Brooke make a deal, then it had something to do with her being pregnant and Dean wouldn't let that happen. If Brooke Davis was having his child, then Dean Winchester was going to do everything in his power to make sure that that was going to happen.

"Right now Haley's life is hanging in the balance!" Brooke thundered, shaking her head as tears came. "Dean, I can't lose her. You can't make me lose her!"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and started breathing funny. "I'm not losing our child! Talk to Ananiel! If he cares about you so much then he'll save Haley without all of this! Brooke, think about what you're doing!"

"This is Haley…" Brooke said again, but whatever 'strength' she thought that she had was now gone as Dean's words graced her ears.

_Our child_…

"Come here, Davis," Dean said gently, opening up his arms to her.

Brooke practically fell into them and cried into his chest as he wrapped his strong, comforting arms around her and she felt for just a moment like everything could be okay. Like Dean was here and he knew and she could have a family and that any second, Haley would wake up and everything would be perfect and she could forget all of this…but could she do that? She was supposed to be a vessel and there was a war coming and she had a feeling that she would never be out of this.

"Haley would never want you to give up your dream—we'll find a different way to save her." Dean promised, stroking Brooke's hair and kissing the top of her head. "I told you that I wanted this and that I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. You and me are going to get through anything those bastards throw at us, alright?"

Brooke nodded gently and looked up at him. "Yeah…alright."

Dean was going to say something else until he and Brooke looked up and they saw a nurse come into the room and put her hand on Haley's head. Brooke was going to ask what was going on until Haley opened her eyes and then Brooke was to her side and Dean was sure that an angel had gotten involved and saved Haley…so what was up with Zachariah? Was he just being a giant dick and playing around with Brooke like she was pawn or was something else going on here?

"What happened?" Haley managed, smiling a little when Sam and Jamie came into the room. "Hey…"

Jamie crawled up onto the bed as Brooke kissed Haley's forehead and Sam grasped her hand. "I was so worried, Momma."

"It was just an accident, Hales—you're okay and that's all that matters." Brooke assured her, moving to let Sam in where she had been.

Even though it was supposed to be her and Haley forever, this was Haley's family and she felt like she was intruding, so after telling Haley that she loved her, she headed back to her house with Dean. She locked up and armed the system and then turned to look at Dean, her back to the door, taking a deep breath as she watched him look her over. He was still trying to take it all in and she figured that she needed to come clean about it all.

"Haley and your Mom knew," Brooke said softly, shrugging a little bit. "I didn't mean for your mother to know, it just came out. She came here telling me that you loved me so much and I love you too. You need to know that I love you."

Dena nodded slowly. "I'm more upset about you being willing to get rid of our baby than I am upset that you told my mother."

"Yeah, I deserve that…"

"Yeah, you do. I mean that's my kid in there, Davis! That's my flesh and blood and you were going to give it up to help the angels!"

"They're _angels_, Dean! And it was Haley!"

"And that's my kid!" Dean responded as he pointed to her stomach and he took a few more steps toward her, his face in hers. "That's my kid…"

Brooke nodded and let Dean's lips capture hers, knowing that he really had to wrap his head around this his way and she had missed his touch. Missed his slightly rough hands running along her body and as he undressed her, their actions quick and loving, Brooke found herself losing whatever battle she had been fighting. They were going to talk and yet this was how they worked out issues and she pulled him toward the couch as they tossed each other's clothes this way and that.

"You can't get rid of me, Davis," Dean told her as he gently caressed her stomach. "You're never getting rid of me."

Brooke smiled a little and laid on the couch, pulling him on top of her. "I don't want to be rid of you."

"If you ever try something like this again, I will slap you." Dean told her, teeth finding the flesh of her neck and nipping at it.

Brooke moaned and nodded. "Threat noted."

Dean smiled a little and let his hand wander down between her legs, stroking and dipping his fingers as his lips possessively covered Brooke's. The feel of his skin against hers was such a wonderful feeling that he couldn't help but tease her a little bit with kisses to her chest and breasts as well, trying to remind her that he knew her. He knew her and all of the places she liked him to touch and he _wanted_ her…he wanted to _be with her_…forever.

"Promise me we have forever," Dean said suddenly, positioning himself between Brooke's legs as she hooked them around his waist.

Brooke nodded and kissed his lips as she stroked his hair. "It scares me, but yes…"

"You promise?" Dean asked her.

"I promise." Brooke promised him gently, looking him in the eye.

Dean nodded, and keeping eye contact with Brooke, he slipped inside of her, mouth covering hers as a moan escaped. They moved together, breathing heavily and panting and moaning as they reveled in the feel of their intimate contact. Dean slipping in and withdrawing only to push back in, Brooke running her nails along the contours of his back as they pleasure continued to build and build until Brooke toppled over, crying out Dean's name to the ceiling and Dean reached his peak just after, grunting out Brooke's name into her ear before he kissed her earlobe and her neck.

"I want to marry you, Brooke," Dean said suddenly as his fingers slid through Brooke's hair.

Brooke was caught off guard and looking at Dean. "What?"

"I said…I want to marry you, Brooke."

**Note: I will try to keep up on this, "Losing Your Memory" and "Hunting Demons" right now because that's what I have the inspiration for atm. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	44. Sincere Loving Questions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to princessjames21 because today is her birthday! Happy Birthday, Sweetheart! I hope it is everything that you want and more and in honor of your day, this next chapter is kind of adorable with very little angst. It also surprisingly doesn't end in a cliffhanger, but I promise you'll want to know more.**

**So without any further ado…**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"I said…I want to marry you, Brooke."

Brooke just kind of stared at Dean rather dumfounded and didn't know what to say. "No, you don't."

They weren't the words that she had wanted to have come out of her mouth, but they were the words that escaped nonetheless and she couldn't stop them. She wasn't used to having people fight for her or _want_ her, and she hoped that he wouldn't take this as a rejection, because she certainly didn't think that he didn't mean it. It was just that it had happened so suddenly and she didn't know what to do about it at all. So she just flushed really red and then she laughed a little and shook her head at him, not really getting it through her head yet.

Dean was looking at her like he was a little hurt, but he knew her past by now and he got it and he just stroked her hair and chuckled awkwardly. He had honestly meant what he had said: he wanted to marry her and give her everything that she had ever wanted—that _he_ had always wanted and had only just recently been brave enough to try for. His mother had always been trying to remind him that it was his life and it was alright to be selfish for his family and Brooke Davis _was_ his family. He'd been thinking about her like that for a while now and on top of that, they had a little one on the way now.

"Yes, I do," Dean said nodding.

Brooke shook her head. "No, you don't…it's the orgasm talking. That and the idea that you're going to have some kid with some woman you're not even hitched to."

"No, I just want to be your husband," Dean responded, but he got her response, he really did.

"Where is the ring?" Brooke asked him, propping herself up on her arm and looking at him curiously. "Because it seems to me that proposals should be planned."

Dean chuckled a little and leaned in to kiss her but she leaned back. "You want me to prove to you that I really mean it?"

"Yes, I want you to be prepared…"

"You got it, Davis,"

"What?"

Brooke was confused when Dean got out of the bed and got into the shower, joining him, but he wouldn't tell her what he had in mind. Instead he kissed her gently after getting dressed and then he ran off to see his mother while Brooke called her mother and her father—she figured that if she was keeping the baby because she and Dean wanted it, it was time that she started telling people about it. Besides, it was so exciting for her—surreal as well—to actually get to be a mother someday. As for Dean, he just needed to make a point to his wife-to-be and so he went straight to his mother.

As he knocked on the door that night though, his father opened it up and he looked incredibly tired and incredibly not in the mood for a problem. He rubbed his temples and let Dean in, sighing loudly, which just made Dean chuckle because John was expecting the worst and his mother also looked tired, coming out in her robe. Taking a deep breath, Dean decided to get all of this off of his chest, smiling broadly and nodding as his parents looked at him curiously, wanting to know what the trouble was.

"I'm asking Brooke to marry me," Dean announced merrily. "I know it's late, but—"

"—Honey!" Mary exclaimed, her face suddenly thrilled.

She had gone from totally exhausted to alert in 2.5 seconds and was now hugging her son and making happy babble that neither John nor Dean caught at first, John grinning too. They had hoped that someday Dean would embrace having a normal life and they figured that with a kid on the way, this was as good a time as ever. Besides, they loved Brooke like a daughter, just like they loved Haley like one, and it was nice to know that they would get to be grandparents before the end…meant that they had done something right.

"So you're here for the ring, huh?" John asked him, laughing a bit. "You're lucky Sam wanted to buy Haley her own untarnished ring…otherwise we wouldn't have your grandmother's ring to give you for this, you know?"

Mary smiled a little. "Yeah…does it upset you we offered it to Sam?"

"No, it doesn't," Dean said shaking his head. "I think both ends are rather poetic though, don't you? Sam's getting his fresh start out of hunting so he went and created a ring all for Haley, and I'm proving to Brooke that she has a family with me by giving her an heirloom. I think it worked out perfectly."

"That talk right there only proves just how ready he is to have it," Mary told John and Dean aloud, heading into hers and John's bedroom and retrieving the ring from the top drawer of the nightstand.

She opened up the jewelry box and smiled at the ring, glad that it was going to Brooke and taking it out to Dean. When she handed it over, Dean popped open the box too and a grin spread across his face because whatever slim shred of fear there was about this was being pushed aside by his overwhelming happiness. So with hugs and a 'thank you' to his parents, Dean headed back to Brooke's, having to call her so she would unarm the system to let him in. The whole while, Zachariah was watching it all happen with a look on his face that spelled out war…

"So," Brooke began with a smile on her face, kissing Dean back as his lips collided into hers. "Are you going to tell me why you ran off or are you going to make me guess?" She laughed a little though as she armed the security system back up and turned to give Dean her full intention. "I only half like surprises."

Dean nodded and smiled. "You'll love this one, I promise."

"We'll see about that," Brooke teased, scrunching up her nose.

Still, she was curious about why he had taken off and after talking to her parents for a long while about how she was going to have a baby and coming clean about the half proposal, she really needed Dean. Both of her parents were happy for her, of course, they were just worried and Victoria was _not_ fond of how the proposal had come out—in fact Bobby liked it even less so. They both truly believed that the proposal should have been planned and that there should have been heart behind it and Brooke agreed, but she also felt as though Dean had half wanted it…maybe fully wanted it.

For Brooke, she had only said 'no' because she needed to be sure that Dean had meant what he was asking and she thought she had every right to that. In her life, men had made her promises and broke them one after the other, and she had to be certain that this was something that he wanted just as much as she did before she agreed to make their two lives one…or three lives one counting the baby. She loved Dean—she wasn't going to deny that—and she trusted him, she just felt as though life gave her good things and then pulled them away from her.

So, this was going to be different.

Brooke knew that she wanted to marry Dean, she just also felt like marrying her meant he was choosing her over everyone else and she couldn't take him away from innocents…could she? Yes, he deserved a normal life and she knew he wanted one, she just wanted him to make this decision with a clear head and not high on endorphins after great make-up sex. It was best for both of them that Dean make this decision after thinking about it and as he got down on one knee, she felt her heart start to beat harder in her chest and she didn't know what to say.

"Dean…" she said slowly, but stopped when he pulled out the jewelry box. "Did you go buy a ring?"

Dean shook his head, smiling, heart pounding away too. "No, it's better than that. Brooke Davis…you are the most beautiful, caring, stubborn, pain in the ass woman that I have ever met—and I love you. I know that this relationship started out as a promise to your father to protect his daughter, but it has become so much more than that for both of us and I know that you know that too. I didn't really have a choice but to fall in love with you and everything that you are and all that you stand for and I feel blessed that you fell in love with me."

"I couldn't _not_ fall in love with you," Brooke said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

Dean smiled more at that, nodding as he felt a few tears form too. "Well, then that makes this even easier because I know why you didn't say 'yes' before—you're used to men using you and then walking out of your life and I would never do that to you. More than anything else, I want to give you everything that you have ever wanted, and I want to provide our child with the home that he or she deserves and I just…I want you, Davis. I want you to be my wife and I want to give you the wedding you've always wanted and I want to help you to make your dreams come true and I want to carry your burdens as if they were my own. I want that so much, that I went to my mother to get her grandmother's precious ring so that I could put it on your finger."

"Oh my God…" Brooke managed to say as Dean opened up the box and she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Your grandmother's?"

"Yes," Dean said nodding. "Family means everything to me and it means everything to you and I want you to wear this precious piece of my family's history because it's your family too and you mean more to me than anything else. Brooke Davis…will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Brooke said nodding, laughing as tears splashed onto her cheeks. "God, yes, of course I will!"

Dean beamed as he slid the ring onto Brooke's finger, a perfect fit so they both took that as a sign that this was meant to be. He stood up and kissed her passionately so he wouldn't cry out of happiness himself, cupping her face and cradling her body with his own, thumbs wiping her tears away. Neither of them had ever felt this happy in their entire lives, sans finding out they were going to be parents, and the first people they wanted to tell were Haley and Sam, but Haley was spending time with her men, recovering.

"I can't really believe that all of this is happening," Brooke said, deliriously happy, nipping at Dean's lips. "I could get used to it though…what do you say we make tonight all about us and forget about angels and demons for a bit?"

Dean chuckled and nodded, holding his fiancée close. "I wouldn't want anything else."

**Note: I know it's prolly not still your birthday where you are, but it is for me. I hope it was a fantastic day, and I will have both of these stories updated again really soon. Brooke said 'yes', huh? And Zachariah is watching…and how is Haley doing? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	45. Oh, Zachariah

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter has a cliffhanger, so I want to warn you now, haha. Also, it focuses a bit on Haley and definitely on Zachariah. It's also about Brooke and Dean, so you'll **_**definitely**_** be reading a bunch about them too.**

**This is an added smut warning.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Haley was recuperating, but she was feeling like there was something else going on here than anyone was telling her about. She was sipping some coffee while Sam cleaned away the breakfast dishes, Jamie upstairs getting his shoes on for school as she looked Sam over. Sadly enough, Haley had always felt like Sam and Dean were keeping something from her and Brooke and she wanted to know what that something was…and she wanted to know now.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" Haley asked Sam slowly.

Sam looked up at her from scrubbing a syrup covered plate and slowly shook his head. "No…"

"I know when you lie, Sammy," Haley said dismally. "Come on, what is going on?"

"Hales, baby," Sam began, but Haley gave him a look and he sighed loudly. "I don't even know where to start, you know?"

"How about at the beginning?" Haley suggested to him.

Sam nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table, trying to figure out how to put the words together when Jamie came down the stairs. He had his backpack and his jacket on, his shoes tied and a smile on his face that faded when he saw Sam and Haley with those looks on his faces. Jamie loved Sam like his own father and didn't want Sam and his mother to be fighting because he wanted them to get married—he wanted them to be a family and something was obviously wrong.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked them. "What happened?"

Haley shook her head. "Nothing, Jimmy-Jam, um…how about you go get in the car and I'll be right there? Sound good?"

"Yeah, Momma," Jamie said nodding. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Buddy," Sam told him.

Sam's whole heart swelled up with love and pride when Jamie called him 'Dad', and Haley even smiled a little bit because she loved that Jamie loved Sam so much. She even couldn't contain the happiness when Jamie kissed Sam's cheek and then bounded off with the car keys, leaning down to kiss Sam's forehead. Haley still wanted to know what was going on, but she knew that it could wait and she was a rather patient woman.

"We'll talk later—meet me for lunch?" Haley asked him. "You can just come on campus and we can eat outside."

Sam nodded at his fiancée and smiled. "See you at lunch, Hales. I love you."

"I love you too," Haley replied before heading out to the car.

xx

"Don't you have to go to work?" Brooke asked Dean as she felt him push in, moaning loudly. "Mmm, okay…later…"

Dean moaned too, nodding as he felt her heat surround him. "Yes…later…"

He bit Brooke's neck gently, tugging at the flesh as he moved in and out of her, keeping each movement slow and forceful so that she could focus on every movement. Hearing Brooke moan and pant underneath him was like music to his ears, making it hard for him to keep the pace slow, but it drove them both crazy when he did, so he made sure to keep the pace as steady as possible. Besides, as he hit her spot and she got louder, Dean knew they could only keep it up for so much longer.

"God…yes…" Brooke breathed out, head tilting back against the pillows of the bed.

They had yet to actually get up and move anywhere else since Dean had proposed and Brooke knew that today would be a day that she was exhausted and sore. Still, she egged Dean on until he had to quicken the pace, crying out his name when she hit her peak, Dean crying out hers in response as he toppled over too, spilling himself inside of her. She was already pregnant, so there was really no need for protection, not that they really did that to begin with—after all, they'd thought that she couldn't have kids anyway.

"I missed you," Brooke giggled as she kissed Dean lovingly, letting out a playful and yet forlorn moan as Dean slipped out slowly. "So…what do you think it'll be?"

Dean smiled and slipped down Brooke's body to kiss her sweaty stomach. "Girl, I hope."

"Why do you hope it's a girl?" Brooke asked him, fingers sliding through his hair. "I was kind of hoping for a boy that's just like you."

"Ew, you do not want that," Dean responded, slipping his body back up to place a kiss to his fiancée's mouth. "I want a little girl who will grow up to be just like you that you can dress in all sorts of cute fashions."

"Trust me, we do not want a little girl just like me, because come High School every guy will be gunning for her and if we're not careful she _will_ end up like me," Brooke said dismally.

Dean gave her a look and kissed her again, holding her close to him. "I think that after everything that you and I have been through in our lives, we can raise a decent human being, don't you think? I mean they'll know what is right and what is wrong because we know those things? Don't we?"

"I think we do," Brooke admitted, holding him close to her and kissing him tenderly. "We'll figure it out and everything will be fine."

"Exactly, so, I still want a girl."

"And I still want a boy—we can agree to disagree."

Dean chuckled and nodded, kissing Brooke a little more and then begging her to shower with him, which she did quite happily even though she'd been playfully declining. Then he got dressed for work and she sent him off, turning around to find Zachariah in her house in all his glory and she certainly _didn't_ want to see him right then. She had been mad at him since he had tried to get her to give up the baby when all the time Ananiel would heal her just fine.

"You are not who I want to see today," Brooke admitted, going past him to the kitchen table where some of her new sketches were. "In fact, I was kind of hoping that we wouldn't have to speak again. I'm angry with you."

Zachariah nodded slowly. "I know, and I don't particularly care. You see, I was doing what was best for us—for the angels. We need you to be a usable vessel. We need your body for the war that's right on the horizon."

"I can't do that when I'm pregnant," Brooke responded. "How about after I have the baby?"

"That's not good enough," Zachariah told her.

Brooke shrugged a little bit. "I don't care if you think it's good enough or not, I am having this baby."

"You are forcing my hand…"

"Don't," Brooke said strongly, glaring at the angel in front of her. "You will come to learn that I do _not_ respond well to threats…"

xx

Haley and Sam met up for lunch during Haley's lunch at the High School and she was happy to see him even though they had things to talk about. She smiled when she saw him and kissed him, squeeling with delight when she saw that he had brought her take out from the place where they had had their first real date. It made it harder for her to mad at him and they both knew that, but it was alright with Haley for the moment because she was absolutely starving right now and just wanted food.

"Sesame seeds?" Haley asked Sam with a playful look smirk on her fast.

Sam grinned from ear to ear. "Of course—if I forgot those you would yell."

"You're the best!" Haley exclaimed exuberantly, hugging Sam tightly and kissing him rather passionately. "Now, food first and then as we wind into it a bit, we can talk about this big, giant secret that you're keeping from me. I'd like to know it _before_ we get married, Sammy…"

Nodding, Sam took a deep breath and dug into the food, he and Haley exchanging pleasantries before he took another breath—a more ominous one. Haley knew that there was something going on between them and she was going to _marry_ this man so she had to know. She just didn't know that it was going to be what came out of Sam's mouth next.

"Dean and I are hunters," Sam said in one breath. "Not like animal hunters like deer and elk, but hunters—shape shifters, vampires, demons…mostly demons. I mean we barely ever do it because our mother wanted us to grow up to be normal human beings, but the man that attacked Brooke? Possessed by a demon, you can even ask her. This sounds crazy, but it isn't a lie. I vowed never to hunt again when I met you because you were special and I was falling in love with you and I want a normal life—I want a life with you and Jamie."

"Sam…" Haley began slowly, completely and utterly shocked.

Sam couldn't stop though, for fear this was what would make him lose her. "I had to do a little bit when we found out about Brooke and the demon that attacked her and the angels protecting her and I just—I don't want this. I don't want any of this."

"Sam…"

"I just want you and Jamie."

"Sam!"

Sam stopped when Haley raised her voice, shaking her head at it…all of it. This was just—this was just insane and it was far too ridiculous to be true and so she found herself asking him to leave. He looked so sad and he begged her to let him stay, but she just needed space to breath and to think, so Sam kissed her lovingly and while she returned it, she still needed him to leave her in peace and so he did. What she wasn't expecting at all, was to find a man appearing out of thin air to talk to her and he seemed familiar.

"Oh my God!" Haley exclaimed, clutching her chest.

Zachariah laughed and shook his head. "No, but close. I am Zachariah, an angel of the lord and I have some things to discuss with you, Haley Bob James…"

**Note: Well, hello Zachariah. What are you doing with Haley? AND WHAT IS WITH THIS WAR THAT IS COMING?! I think that this story is about on its last storyline too, but still, there are a few more chapters to go. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
